This is where you belong
by xxSassyGirlxx
Summary: It's been five years since he returned to his own time line and restored peace. Yet he has nothing left here, everyone he ever loved is gone. Can he make it to the past again? Is he prepared for what he may find there? Rated M due to some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**This story will center around Mirai Trunks, and an OC named Kalona, the young lady that has come to live with his parents since his last visit to this timeline...**_

_**Shall we begin?**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 1 <strong>

**'Into the past'**

It was the same dream, a nightmare really. The same one that had plagued him almost every night the last three weeks.

They were all gone now, his family, his friends. Gohan's father from a heart virus many years ago. His own father at the hands of the evil androids, along with Picolo, and the rest of the Z-fighters, and finally Gohan, his mentor and best friend years later. Now his mother had gone to join them as well just 4 weeks earlier. Thankfully she had known peace again before she died.

She had sent him back to warn his father, and the others about the androids, and to give Goku an antidote to the heart virus in hopes that they could save that future from the devastation they'd known in their own. They had succeeded, and he returned to defeat the androids in this time line, and finally get the revenge he had so long craved.

It had been 5 years since peace had been restored, he should be happy, but all he felt was empty. She told him not to be sad, made him promise her that he would carry on rebuilding, and move on with his life after she was gone. What life? He had no friends here. He'd thought about wishing them all back, but without Picolo there were no dragon balls to call forth Shenron. Everyone he ever cared about was gone. In this time line that is.

It was crazy, but he set about packing up those few items that had sentimental meaning for him. His father's armor, his sword of course and pictures of happier times. He took one last look at the house before climbing into the time machine his mother had built. Perhaps this was what she meant when she told him to go be with friends and family. He'd thought her delusional at the time, as she was on her death bed having come down with a fatal virus. She'd found and created a cure and a vaccine but it was too late for her and a very small handful of people that seemed immune to the cure. His heart ached as he remembered that last day. He'd remained so damn strong for her even though he was dying inside with her. He'd wanted to go back and save her!

"No", she told him firmly, "it's no use son, the vaccine won't help me." She'd outlined all the things he still needed to do to get capsule corp fully up and running again and told him who he should make president of the company. Then she touched his cheek wiping away the one lone tear that was falling and told him "when your finished, go be with friends and family son".

"I hope this is what you meant, Mom", said the lavender haired young man knowing this was a one shot trip. The time machine may not even power up, let alone get him to his destination. He hoped it had enough life left in it as he slammed his fist down on the panel in front of him and held his breath. It sputtered and clanked and he swore there was smoke. Why was there smoke? "Shit!", a loud bang followed and he could feel the machine hurtling thru time and space "Please Kami" and then CRASH!...

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" a young woman with long dark hair asked no one in particular and looked down at the lavender haired baby she was in charge of. He in turn looked back up at her with a questioning look on his face, and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Why you little devil. Let go", she laughed and began to gather their things just as Vegeta blew past her like a bat out of hell. "What the...?", again the baby looked up at her "Dah dah". "Yep that was your dah dah alright, but what's going on?<p>

A very bewildered Bulma stepped outside now and the two exchanged confused looks. A few moments later Bulma let out the biggest screech, throwing her hands in the air and racing forward yelling "TRUUUUUNKS!". (a/n: _You've seen that episode right before the cell games, THAT's how she sounded__._)

"What on earth is going on? Bulma! I have the baby right here..." It was at that precise moment she saw him, long lavender hair, familiar blue eyes, tall and muscular, he was so unbelievably hot she felt she may faint just from looking at him. She looked him over with her eyes with almost the same attention to detail Bulma was paying as she checked nearly every inch of him for injuries. _So, you must be Mirai Trunks... Oh, My, Kami._ Vegeta elbowed her and smirked as he walked past, "pick up your jaw girl".

"Leave the poor girl alone Vegeta!", Bulma snapped at him finishing up her inspection. He just laughed and leaned against his favorite tree.

"Trunks, this is Kalona, she's my new personal assistant." Bulma grinned from ear to ear at her Son.

"Nanny" Vegeta coughed as Kalona glared at him.

"Yeah, well" She paused a moment to think as a grin formed on her face, "at least no one can call me their **OLD MAN**!" Kalona stuck her tongue out at him as she finished and the baby giggled.

His eyes landed on her for the first time. Trunks could not believe she spoke to his father like that. _Damn she's got guts.. _He thought to himself amused as he began walking towards her. He met her eyes with his own and felt his heart slam against his ribs. He swallowed hard before offering his right hand to her, he was trembling. _Kami, could it really be her? __What is wrong with me? Pull it together, what will Father think_? He took a deep shaky breath as he felt the world drop away from under his feet and everything went black...

"I guess the brat hit his head harder then he realized" Vegeta shook his head as he proceeded to pick his future son up from the ground where he collapsed and carry him inside. Bulma of course followed them fussing non stop while Kalona just stood there trying to make sense of what was going on.

_Why is he back? Oh Kami, please tell me he hasn't come to warn us of some new impending doom! _Kalona hugged the child in her arms close to her as she followed them inside.

"Kalona, could you help me in here please? Vegeta can take Trunks, can't you hun?" Bulma said matter of factually, not asking him but rather telling him. With a loud sigh of annoyance he took the baby and strode off in the direction of the kitchen, muttering the whole way.

"I think he may have a concussion. He must have hit his head pretty hard when the time machine crashed the way it did. It's supposed to land you know, not crash." Bulma stated nervously.

"I'm sure he will be fine Bulma. This is Mirai Trunks after all. I mean seriously, all the stories you told me about him, there's no way a bump to the head is gonna keep him down long." Kalona smiled trying to reassure her.

"You're right." Bulma laughed and went about tending to Trunks injuries as Kalona helped. Well, if you call being stuck in a trance staring at an unconscious lavender haired Demi-Saiyan from the friggin' future helping, then yes she was helping a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter was mostly cannon, but surprisingly there are still some people that don't know Trunks full story. Shocking right? I am trying to stay true to character, while adding my own twists to the story. Please review and let me know if you like the story so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the review, No1AldamonFanGirl . I feel the same way. I'm so jealous of this OC. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 2<strong>

**'Holding out for a hero'**

Trunks began to regain consciousness slowly, his vision blurred as he attempted to open his eyes. He could hear voices in the room with him and someone kept sticking something sharp in the side of his head. _What the hell?_

"Oh damn! I forgot the local anesthetic! Thank goodness he's still asleep. Grab me that syringe on the counter." Bulma pointed towards the spot and realized Kalona already had it in her hand. "What would I do without you?" she laughed.

"Spend way less money on your shopping sprees with Chi Chi, because I wouldn't babysit this brat nearly as often as she does!" Vegeta grumbled as he entered the room, passed the baby back to Kalona and walked away. "I'll be in the gravity chamber, if he wakes up DON'T come and get me!"

_Father? Wait, Father! _His semi-unconscious mind began to play tricks on him as he was hit by a barrage of memories from his past in both time lines. Bulma seemed to sense this and quickly finished the last stitch closing the wound. "Trunks? Sweetie, wake up son."

_Mother? Please don't die._ He struggled to wake up now. He could hear his mother from this time line speaking to him. It was so good to hear that voice again. Of course she couldn't replace the woman who raised him, but she was still his mom. She smiled at him as he finally opened his eyes.

"We were beginning to get worried that you wouldn't wake up." Bulma told him as she stood to take baby Trunks. "Grab an ice pack and a wash cloth to wipe the blood away. I think this one needs a diaper change, no wonder his father passed him back to you. I swear to Kami I will make that man change a diaper if it kills me." Bulma continued to complain about Vegeta's lack of diapering skills as she went up the stairs with a grin on her face.

Kalona watched as she disappeared out the door. _Is she doing what I think she is doing? _She quickly set about grabbing an ice pack and preparing a wash cloth and pulled a chair close to the bed that Trunks was lying on. _Don't be ridiculous, of course she's not! _Setting the icepack on the bed near his head, she began to gently wipe away the dried blood from his forehead and temple area. He watched her as she worked and she was well aware of this fact. Biting her lower lip and beginning to wish she'd turned the overhead fan on for circulation she continued to dab with the wet cloth. _Kami, why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?_ She wondered.

He flinched when she got too close to the stitches but made sure not to let her know it had hurt. He was after all a super saiyan, he could handle a little clumsy care from her. He was in fact intrigued by her and for the most part he was enjoying this very much. She was beautiful, not perfect and flawless or anything, just a natural beauty. It was her, he was almost positive now. He watched as she blew her hair away from her face for probably the twentieth time since she began and chuckled. "Maybe you could borrow one of Mom's hair ties? She always kept some in the drawer over there." He told her and smiled when she jumped as if she'd been lost in thought. _I wonder what she was thinking?_

"That might be a good idea actually." She said as she stood and walked to the desk. Finding a purple scrunchy she proceeded to pull her hair up into a high ponytail. On her way back she hit the switch for the overhead fan. "So, your the lil devil I babysit all grown up huh?" she asked him with a playful grin. _Oh Kami, do NOT start flirting with him!_

He smiled back at her, "Kinda weird, I know. I'm still not sure I'm used to it myself. So weird seeing that version of me." He flinched again, this time more visibly, not that she hadn't noticed the first time. "So you work for my Mom as her assistant?" he quickly asked trying to distract her. _Don't stop._

"Um yea, I guess I am in a way. I just try to help out around here as much as I can. It's the least I can do really seeing as your Mom took me in." She smiled nervously and her hand shook "There, I think I got most of it, but a shower would probably get anything I missed. _Kami! Why did I go and say that for? _Now she was blushing and really thankful that she'd remembered to turn the fan on. Her mind was off wandering again, imagining him in a hot shower, and her helping him. _KAMI!_

He watched her expressions change and wondered what she was hiding. She seemed to be lost in thought again, fear then sadness had flashed across her face, now he couldn't quite read the expression. _Am I scaring her? _He suddenly wondered. She did seem nervous and quiet around him, but then he really had no idea what she was like normally. He planned to find out though. There was just something about her, he had to know her.

"Gohan!" Kalona said in excitement when she saw him standing in the doorway. "Does your mother know your here?" she asked him with suspicion and a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh" He laughed much like his father as he looked to Kalona, "Hey, so I guess you got that wish after all huh?" He winked at her and walked over to Trunks. "So what brings you back to this time line, Trunks? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah everything is OK here, but I should wait for Mom and Dad to come back before I explain why I've returned, they should hear this too." Trunks said, as he tried his best to smile.

"Speaking of your Mom, I should go see if she needs any help. Vegeta is in the gravity room, maybe you could go let him know his son is awake, Gohan." Kalona said before disappearing out the door.

An hour later everyone was in the living room as Trunks finished explaining why he'd come back again. They all just sat in silence for a few moments, no one really sure what to say. It was Bulma that finally spoke. "Well it's settled then. You'll stay here with us! Won't he Hun?" She looked toward Vegeta demanding a response.

"Sure, whats another brat to look after gonna hurt. I'm sure Kalona can handle babysitting them both." He smirked as Kalona and Bulma both glared at him.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk, Vegeta." Kalona snapped at him as she left the room.

Bulma just smacked him, hard. Trunks watched as she left, she was upset but why? Dad was just teasing her. What happened to that spunk she'd shown earlier? He looked toward his Mother now and she simply nodded her head as if she knew he was going check on her to make sure she was OK. "Uh, Excuse me, I'm just going to get some air." he said as he left in the direction Kalona had gone.

* * *

><p>She had just started walking when she got out the door. No real destination, she just needed to get away from Capsule Corp for a while. She hoped Bulma wouldn't be upset, she didn't even tell her she was gonna take a walk, she just left. It's just Vegeta can infuriate her at times the way he teases.<p>

_Does he really detest me that much? If so, why did he save me? Why did he take me to Bulma? Why did he agree when she said she wanted me to stay. Why can't he just like me for crying out loud. Um, Where the hell am I? "_Shit!" _No no no, why did I walk here of all places? Duh, because you were remembering that damn night, that's why! I need to get out of here and fast! Stupid Kalona, so friggin stupid! What was that? Kami no, not again! _She took off running the second she realized she was being followed by someone.

He watched as the fear set in, her muscles had tensed and she'd turned her head slightly as if she knew he was there, then she ran away. He wasn't sure what to do, should he continue to follow her. He looked around. This part of town was so much like the city in his time line, devastated from cell's rampage he guessed. Not a safe place for anyone, let alone this girl. "Dammit Kalona, why are you running from me?" he muttered as he took to the air in search of her. Just then he heard her scream. "Kalona!" He yelled for her as he headed in her direction.

"Aw whatsa matta sweetheart? We ain't gonna hurt ya." Said a tall lanky man with a grin.

"Yeah, what Slim says, you know, we wouldn't hurt a pretty lil thing like you.. much." Another man said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

She fought against him but it was no use. He was stronger than her, she couldn't escape. _Not again, please Kami, help me! _She bent her leg up and then jammed it backwards into his shin with all her might, and bit the hand he had over her mouth drawing blood as he hollered and let go. She started to run, but Slim grabbed her and slammed her up against a wall pinning her there with his body. "Nooooo! LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She tried to bring her knee up into his groin but he blocked her leg stepping even closer. She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned in towards her and the world began to spin. _Nooo please let go. _

* * *

><p><strong>Cue cheesy 80's music here... Bonnie Tyler's 'holding out for a hero' begins to play...<strong>

_'Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods?  
>Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds?<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need...'<em>

He didn't give him a warning, he just grabbed the bastard by the neck and flung him into a building across the street. Literally, he smashed right thru the brick and motor and was now lying inside the building wondering what the hell had just hit him.

_'...I need a hero_  
><em>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<em>  
><em>He's gotta be strong<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fast<em>  
><em>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight...'<em>

Trunks slowly walked towards him, powering up to super saiyan as he did so. He kicked him straight thru the other side of the building and down the street.

_'...I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure  
>And it's gotta be soon<br>And he's gotta be larger than life...'_

He was about to follow when he heard her. He powered down instantly and ran to her side, grabbing her up into his arms and taking to the air with her. He had to get her home, so Mom could make sure she was alright.

_'...Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet...'<em>

"Trunks?" She buried her face against his neck and shoulder and clung tightly to him, "Thank you for saving me." With that she started to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know the song was way cheesy, I could hear that playing in my head as I wrote that final scene though and I thought I'd share. ;-) Please review and let me know what you guys think. It's taking on a life of it's own at this point so who knows where my mind will take the story from here. I hope you guys like it. *smiles***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**Thank you so much Layab The Dark Sayian & Chibisensei110787 for your kind reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm really enjoying writing it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 3<strong>

**'Revelations and disbelief'**

He landed on the lawn outside Capsule Corp with Kalona still clinging tightly to him. "Mom!", he shouted as he headed inside quickly. "I think she's hurt" he told his Mother as she came racing over.

"Bring her in here quickly." Bulma nodded to the bed he'd lain in just hours before. "What happened?" She asked her son as he gently placed Kalona on the bed and attempted to unwrap her arms from his neck.

"Two men attacked her." He said as he sat on the side of the bed, having given up loosening her arms. "It was the old shopping district with all the abandoned buildings. She shouldn't have been there. I should have followed her closer. I should have..." He was cut short.

"Saved me?" Kalona spoke between sobs, "You did save me, Trunks."

Bulma sat on the other side of the bed rubbing her back. "Trunks, could you leave the two of us alone for a moment. I just want to look her over for injuries but I need her to remove some clothing." She motioned him towards the door as Kalona forced herself to let go.

_Kami Mother! Why'd you go and put THAT image in my head? _He really wanted to stay now, but he respected his mother's wishes and left the room closing the door behind him. Besides, he'd never want to make Kalona feel uncomfortable. No just the opposite actually, comfortable and safe. _Kami what is it about her? _He headed towards the front door. _I need some air._

Vegeta watched silently as his son walked outside, then looked back toward the room where Bulma and Kalona were now talking. He couldn't help but hear them so this wasn't really eavesdropping as Bulma would most likely accuse him. They should simply talk quieter, he would counter back.

"It was the same guys. Well, two of them anyway..." Kalona sobbed, "I was so afraid they'd kill me this time Bulma. I don't know how I even ended up there, I just let my mind wander and next think I knew I was there and I tried... I tried to run but they saw me... I fought back... just the way Vegeta showed me... I think I busted the one guys shin right in half." She half laughed then. "Serves the son of a bitch right! I hope he walks with a limp for the rest of his pathetic life."

Bulma just watched her and listened quietly as she spoke until now. "Kalona? Did they..." She took a deep breath, "Did they rape you?" There she'd said it.

"No but they wanted to. Slim, they called him Slim... he said he... they were gonna..." She couldn't finish.

Vegeta had heard enough he stood from the wall he was leaning against and walked outside before taking to the air.

"Shh" Bulma wrapped her arms around Kalona. "It's OK, you don't have to talk about any of it. I just wanted to make sure. Thank Kami Trunks went after you when you left. Let's take care of this shall we?" She left go and gently wiped Kalona's bottom lip to clean the blood away and looked puzzled. "Hmm I don't see a cut."

Kalona began to laugh again. "I may need a rabies vaccine, I bit the asshole with the busted up shin. Trunks took care of the other one, I've never seen anything like it in my life. Bulma, he was amazing! Those stories you told me... Kami, you weren't exaggerating!"

Bulma smiled and sat back as Kalona talked about her future son...

* * *

><p>He sat on the patio in one of his grandmother's wicker chairs hoping the woman wouldn't come out and see him. It wasn't that he didn't like her or anything like that, just his head was pounding and he really wasn't up for her 'over bubbly' personality at the moment.<p>

"Hiya Trunks!" Gohan said as he approached, "Is she OK?"

"What? Oh, I don't know, Gohan. Mom's looking her over now. I don't think they had time to hurt her too badly but she was really shaken up bad."

"They?" Gohan sat beside him and waited for him to explain.

"Two men in the old shopping district grabbed her..." Trunks told him everything that had happened.

"Shit! What the hell was she doing back there?" Gohan said then covered his mouth when he realized he swore. "Oh man, please don't tell my Mom. She'd go completely ballistic on me."

Trunks just laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell. What did you mean just now? When you asked why she was back there. Did something happen before?"

"I keep forgetting that you've been gone a few months. Uh yea, um that's where we found her. Your Dad and I. She'd been attacked then too. I uh, I don't know if it's really my place to tell you the story, it may be better if Kalona told you."

"It's OK Gohan, I think I'm getting a pretty good idea." He clenched his fists as he stood and walked over to his Dad's gravity chamber. He needed to fight something even if it was just air and training bots. He turned the gravity up til he felt himself being pushed down and then launched into a series of fight moves.

* * *

><p>"Kalona, you really don't have to help me clear the table." Bulma said as she grabbed the near by trash can and did an arm sweep sending the majority of the setting into it. "There. That should teach them both. How dare they not come in for dinner. I never should have made that damn chamber for Vegeta. Kami, I hope he blows the damn thing up again!"<p>

"Calm down, Bulma." Kalona laughed, "I'm sure they just forgot. Trunks did just get back you know. They're probably just... I don't know... bonding." They both busted up laughing when she said 'bonding'.

"Seriously? Vegeta bonding? Can you even imagine? That man couldn't bond with a ROCK!" Bulma was laughing so hard she was clutching her side and wiping tears from her eyes. "I'll take care of the this, why don't you go sit outside for a bit, the fresh air will do you good sweetie."

"OK, just this once." She stepped outside into the cool evening air and breathed deep just as the gravity chamber powered down, they would be coming out soon, all hot and sweaty. _Bulma was right, this is nice. _She was just about to flop into the wicker rocker when she noticed Vegeta landing a few feet away. "I thought you were in there with Trunks." she stated as she walked up to the very pissed off looking Prince of ALL Saiyans. "You're bleeding! What happened?" She asked as she moved the material of his shirt aside. "Kami!" as she saw the knife wound and tried to stop the bleeding. "You went after them didn't you?" She asked quietly as the tears began to fall.

Trunks stepped out of the chamber unnoticed and watched the scenario play out in front of him. She had rushed to his Father the moment he landed and now he had his hands on her shoulders as if he was going to pull her close to hug her or kiss her! Trunks watched all this in silence not believing his eyes, not wanting to see more he took to the air without them noticing.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said, and dropped the trash can she was holding spilling the wasted dinner all over the ground as Kalona stepped aside and she could clearly see he'd been stabbed. "Oh my Kami! You're hurt! Oh Vegeta, what have you done?" She moved him towards the door now. "Inside Mister and get this shirt off so I can take care of you. I won't take no for an answer."

Vegeta just smirked, "And I my dear, won't say no."

Kalona just shook her head and smiled. "Thank you Vegeta." she whispered and sighed as her eyes fell on the fallen trash can. "I guess I'm cleaning up after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please drop me a review to let me know what you think of the story so far. *smiles***


	4. Chapter 4

_**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination._**_

**This is where you belong – Chapter 4**

**'Desire and confusion'**

* * *

><p>It was dark inside when Trunks returned and quietly slipped in the back door. He was starving now having missed dinner and his stomach was letting him know it, so he headed to the kitchen. As he got close he could hear music playing from the other side of the door. <em>Mom must still be awake. <em>he thought as he pushed the door open and the sound of Billy Idol singing 'Dancing with myself' filled his ears.

Kalona danced to the radio, the DJ was playing retro 80's stuff and she was in heaven. "... if I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance, and I'd be dancing with myself. Oh oh oh oh..." She sang along as she danced over to the fridge with a container of pancake batter and set it inside before spinning around again. "Kami, you startled me! I didn't hear you come in." she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake anyone." Trunks said as he grabbed a loaf of bread from the cupboard while trying to ignore her smile. "I was just going to grab something to eat quick and then go take a shower and get some sleep."

She put her hand on his arm stopping him. "Why don't you go ahead and take a shower now and I'll have something ready for you when you come back. She smiled at him again.

"You don't have...", he was cut off.

"I don't mind, Trunks. You look like your about to drop, and I owe you for saving me anyway, so you can't say no." With that she grabbed the frying pan and some eggs and set about making him an omelet with ham and cheese.

He watched her for a moment longer, before giving in and heading towards his room. _I can definitely see what dad sees in her. _he thought to himself, as her smile did funny things to his senses. He turned the water on, and removed his clothes before stepping inside. _I should have asked her to help me with this instead of cooking for me. Kami, where did that come from? She's having an affair with your Father for crying out loud._ he mentally scolded himself. _Is she though? _he began to wonder.

Downstairs, Kalona had just finished setting a drink beside his plate, when she heard the water stop. Imagining him in the shower was not helping her normal clumsiness in the least, and she had dropped four knives, two forks and one glass to prove it. She began to wash the frying pan, and heard him come in and sit down. _I hope he likes it. _she thought to herself, as she finished and turned to face him, only to have the breath sucked out of her lungs. _Kami! _She took in the sight of him freshly showered, hair still wet, in a black tank top and sweat pants. _Does he even have any idea how hot he is?_

"This is pretty good." He told her, as she sat down near him. "You really didn't have to cook for me though."

"Sure I did. You would have starved had I let you eat a measly sandwich. I've seen how much you Saiyans eat." She laughed.

_She means my Father no doubt. _He thought bitterly. "I'm afraid my appetite isn't that big tonight." He said as he set his fork down and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm just going to go get some sleep"

"Goodnight." She said with a frown as he walked away. _What just happened here? If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was mad at me or something. _She rolled her eyes, and cleared the table off, before following him upstairs. There was no light under his door, and it was quiet so she guessed he was already asleep. "Sleep well Trunks." She whispered, before going into her own room at the end of the hall and closing the door.

He rolled over with a groan as her door clicked shut. He'd heard her stop outside his door, he wanted her to knock. He wanted her in here with him, in his bed. He wanted her. He'd heard her whisper to him. _I'd definitely sleep well if you were in my arms. _He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleepy head" Bulma said to him the next day, as he entered the kitchen and sat down. She ruffled his hair, as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Did you get enough sleep? I heard you up and about a few times during the night."<p>

"Yea, force of habit I guess." Trunks smiled _And way to much on my mind. _He looked around but there was no sign of Kalona. This disappointed him a little bit but he was happy at the same time. He just wanted to forget she existed, even if it was just for a short time. He watched Bulma as she unloaded the dishwasher and hummed along with the radio. "I missed you, Mom" he said quietly with a smile.

"What Trunks?" Bulma asked him, as she came over to sit with him. "Are you OK, son?" she gave him a concerned smile.

"I'm fine. Better then fine really. It's just really good to be back here again. It almost feels like... home." He told her, before taking another big bite. "Mm these are really good," he said, with his mouth partially full, and took yet another bite.

Bulma smiled, "That would be Kalona's, grandmother's special recipe. She mixed it up last night for Gohan, because it's his new favorite, and I suspect for someone else as well. What's wrong, Trunks?"

He forced himself to smile, "Nothing Mother, I'm still tired I guess." He lied. He was really wondering who this someone else was, even though he knew it was his Dad. _Does she know? Impossible! Mother would never stand for it. Then what the hell is going on around here? What am I missing?_

"Trunks? Did you hear me?" Bulma asked him concerned now. "How is your head feeling?"

"I'm sorry I was just thinking, uh it's fine Mom. Just a little sore still." He told her as she went into the other room returning a few moments later with a couple pills and handed them to him. "Thanks Mom."

"I was thinking about taking you shopping this afternoon. You only brought that one bag with you so I won't take no for an answer young man." She told him firmly before he could object and went back to unloading the rest of the dishes.

He looked at the clock, _Kami! It's almost ten already. That explains why no one else was at the table for breakfast. Damn I never oversleep like that. What the hell? _He carried his plate over to the sink and rinsed it off before helping his Mother unload the remaining dishes.

* * *

><p>"Gohan, slow down! You know I can't keep up." Kalona collapsed to the ground, laughing as he began to scold her.<p>

"An attacker won't 'slow down'. You have to read your opponent, and anticipate his next move. Know what he is going to do, where he is going to strike, and not be there when he does!"

She rolled herself backwards fast, and came to her feet as he said this last part. She recognized his tone, and knew he was going to make a move, and he had. She laughed even harder now, as he picked himself up from the spot she'd just been. "Like that? Master Gohan?"

He laughed now too. "Yes. Exactly like that. Let's try it again. Focus this time, and picture me as the enemy, not your friend." He moved into a fighting stance, ready to attack her and nodded as she stepped back bringing her arms up ready to fight.

Vegeta watched them on the lawn, he felt they weren't taking this seriously. Kalona was always easily distracted, and took the training way too lightly, but he expected more from Kakarot's brat. He would resume training her as soon as his wound healed_. _It was only a matter of time before they would come for her. Any chance of them simply forgetting about her was gone now. _Why the hell had the fool girl gone back there to begin with? _His thoughts were interrupted when Bulma came in the room.

"I'm taking the boys shopping, Hun." She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "You should be laying down." She told him as he turned to face her and silenced her with his lips. "mmm"

"I'm simply observing." He assured her and smiled. "Fine. I'll rest more if it will make you feel better," he told her and went over to sit on the bed and turned the TV on.

"We'll be back soon, Hun," she said as she left with baby Trunks blowing raspberries at him over her shoulder. "Trunks, are you ready to go?" She called out as she grabbed her purse and headed outside to find him waiting by the truck watching Gohan and Kalona. Gohan saw them and waved only to have his leg's kicked out from under him as Kalona did a leg sweep on him and turned to flee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please take a moment to review and let me know how I'm doing with this story. Your reviews and private messages are greatly appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**I wanted to take a second here to say thank you again to **_**No1AldamonFanGirl, Layab The Dark Sayian, & Chibisensei110787** _**for your kind reviews so far. **_

**OK on with the story then, I think it's getting interesting now. I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 5<strong>

**'Mall rats and scorpions'**

Trunks followed his Mother from shop to shop, rolling his eyes at yet another brightly colored shirt she was holding up.

"But it would look so nice on you and it would really bring out those baby blues." She half pouted at him now. "Oooh, how about this one?" She held up the ugliest shirt he'd ever seen and began to laugh at his horrified expression. "Still think the other one is so bad?" She asked him.

"It's not that it's bad, it's just I uh, I, well, I don't really dress like that." He struggled to find the right words without upsetting her. It was true though, there was really never any reason for him to 'dress up' so to speak. The stuff his mother was showing him now was what he'd consider 'date clothes' and it was beginning to make him nervous.

"Well hello there! May I help you?" A cute salesgirl was asking him as she eyed him up like he was the special of the day.

This didn't go unnoticed by his Mother. "He needs something nice to wear for a family gathering this weekend, not too fancy but not exactly casual either. Something that would impress a young lady and catch her eye if you know what I mean." She had leaned closer and whispered this last part.

_What are you up to, Mother? _He barely had time to think as the salesgirl grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dressing area giggling. _Great, I'm in hell. I've gone back in time and landed in HELL._

Ten outfits later... "Oh yea. Mmm hmm. That's so hot." The salesgirl was practically drooling over this particular ensemble and it was beginning to look like she was gonna pounce. Bulma quickly stepped in when she saw her hand pat her son's ass and squeeze it.

"We'll take it! If you could just go ahead and start ringing the order up for us please and thank you." Bulma was trying so hard not to laugh at her poor son's predicament. "Go ahead and get changed and we can go get some lunch at the food court. I'll take care of this just pass me the clothes out when your changed and you can wait outside, away from the butt grabber." She couldn't help it, she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes when he stepped back out. He didn't say a word he just tossed the outfit at her and turned and headed out to a bench in the hall. Still laughing she pulled the shirt away from her face where it landed and went to the counter.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were seated at the food court waiting for their numbers to be called. Bulma was feeding the baby while she began to tell him about this weekends gathering. "It's not really anything truly fancy but Mom likes everyone to look nice instead of like were just throwing a kegger or something. It will be fun. You'll see." She looked up as a fight broke out not far from where they sat. "We should go." She said as she stood with the baby in her arms and started picking up some of the bags.<p>

"What's wrong, Mom?" He looked towards the teens that were fighting moments ago, now restrained by mall security. He recognized the tattoo they each shared. A long black scorpion with it's tail reaching the length of each boy's arm. He grabbed the baby's stroller and the rest of the bags and followed after his Mother who was now almost to the exit. "Mom! Wait up." They headed out to the parking lot together now. "Talk to me. Who are these guys?"

"They call themselves Kuroi Sasori..." As they drove home she told him how they had gained power after the cell games to become one of the most feared gangs in west city. He listened in silence, taking in each and every word as his temper grew almost to the boiling point. His hair flashed yellow then back again as his Ki shot up temporarily. "Oh Trunks" His mother reached a hand over and brushed his hair back and gave him a reassuring smile...

* * *

><p>After dinner that evening Bulma grabbed one of the bags from earlier and took Kalona's hand leading her upstairs to her room. "I still need to take care of the dishes, Bulma." She protested as she was pulled out of the room and up the stairs.<p>

"Don't worry, Trunks can handle it, can't you Son?" She called back not waiting for an answer. She was too excited. She had found the perfect dress for Kalona to wear Saturday and she wanted her to try it on to make sure she was right about the size. She handed her the bag and flopped down onto the foot of her bed like a teenage girl and waited. "Well? Are you gonna try it on or what?" She laughed.

Kalona pulled the dress from the bag and just stared at it in awe as she touched the soft wispy material. "Bulma, you shouldn't have." She felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Bulma was at her side now hugging her. "We can go back and find a different dress if you don't like this one." She brushed her hair away from her face and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "I just thought this would look so pretty on you and I know how much you like this color."

"No Bulma, it's absolutely perfect. I'm just overwhelmed I guess. You're so nice to me and you've made me feel so welcome here almost like, like..."

"Family?" Bulma finished for her with a smile. "Oh sweetie, don't you know that you are now?" She gave her another quick squeeze and sat on the bed. "Try it on already!" she laughed.

* * *

><p>Trunks was at the sink finishing up the last of the dishes when he heard his father approach. "Don't forget these." Vegeta said as he dropped his dishes into the sink causing soapy water to splash over Trunks t shirt. "I'm going to watch the game." he walked away with a smirk on his face. "You can join me if you like after you finish up with the woman's work." Now he was laughing.<p>

"Kalona was right, Father. You really can be a jerk sometimes." He said under his breath as he put the last dish away. He then walked to the fridge, grabbed two beers and went to watch the game with his Dad. It was a simple basketball game but his Dad loved anything involving competition especially when the in game fights broke out. He was up on his feet rooting for the stronger man to "knock his block off!".

* * *

><p>Bulma and Kalona were in the yard now hanging decorations and getting things ready for the gathering. "I swear he only watches those things for the fights. He may as well just watch boxing." Bulma said as she shook her head. "Damn I forgot the lights. I'll be right back."<p>

Kalona was balancing on a lawn chair hanging a paper lantern, or rather trying to hang it. "Ok, I'll be here..." she glared up at the hook that was just out of her reach "... tryin to hang this..stupid..." She went up on her tiptoes as Trunks stepped outside. "... friggin hook... I...will reach..." she felt the chair wobble and regained her balance quickly "... ha nice try. But I'm not goin down that easil-eeeeeee!"

Vegeta smirked as he heard this from inside. He turned off the TV and stood as he heard Bulma approaching. "I believe your little helper has just landed on her ass out there." He laughed and headed upstairs as Bulma rushed to the door and stopped with her hand on the handle.

One second she was falling certain she was gonna land awkwardly and bust something, the next she was being held tight against someones chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was him, she recognized the feel of his arms around her even though they'd only held her once before, they felt so safe and warm. She gripped his shirt tighter in her hand not wanting him to let go and took a rather shaky breath as she looked up at him. She tried to speak but she was so lost in his eyes now that she couldn't find her words. _Kami, I could die so happy right now. _she thought as he pulled her closer. "mmm"

Trunks was really enjoying the way she felt in his arms, the way she gripped his shirt in her fist a moment ago just about drove him crazy. It was all he could do not to lean in and claim her lips. His eyes fell there now watching as she bit her bottom lip slightly. _Kami! I want you so bad _He subconsciously pulled her closer against him as he thought this and looked into her eyes again feeling himself being drawn in to her. He couldn't resist any longer and was just about to kiss her when she made a sound. "Kalona, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Uh yea, just umm clumsy I guess. I was trying to hang that." She pointed to the lantern lying near their feet and laughed nervously. _He must think I'm the biggest dork in the world._

He reached down to retrieve it without fully letting her go yet. His hand slid down to rest against her lower back and he felt her react. He grinned as he stood back up moving closer to her still and reached up to hang the lantern for her. His eyes locked with hers, he was having fun toying with her now. He leaned in close and moved his lips near her ear as he pulled her even tighter to himself. He felt her sharp intake of breath on his neck as he tried to remain in control. _What is it about you that drives me to feel this way?_ He needed to get away before he did something he couldn't stop. He was so close to losing all control, so close to scooping her up in his arms and carrying her inside and up to his room. Hell, he was close to taking her right here. "Goodnight Kalona." He whispered against her ear and grinned as he felt her body tense up. Then he released her and walked a few steps away and took off into the sky.

_What the hell was that? _She still couldn't breathe properly, she most definitely couldn't think straight. She just stared in the direction he'd flown off. "I need a drink." she headed inside not even noticing Bulma standing near the door and went to the kitchen. She only thought about it for a second. Yes he'd be mad but he'd just have to get over it. She popped the door open and grabbed a beer. One of Vegeta's beers. She popped the lid off on the side of the counter by hooking the lid on the edge and giving the cap a firm hit with the side of her closed fist and chugged a good bit of it down before heading back out to finish decorating. She was looking forward to this party and there was no way in hell she was gonna let one little... whatever the hell that was get in the way. She would help Bulma make the yard look amazing. This was gonna be the best party ever.

* * *

><p>Trunks landed near the lake and quickly stripped down to nothing before diving in to the cold water for a swim. He surfaced and wiped his hair back from his face. "I've faced down and defeated the androids and Cell and this is where I meet my end? Kami, she's going to be the death of me!" He yelled up at the sky before allowing himself to sink under the water again in a rather dramatic fashion.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is starting to look so pretty, Bulma. I mean the yard always looked pretty but this is just...wow." Kalona said in amazement as she looked around at everything they had done.<p>

"Just wait until you see it Saturday night when it's all lit up." Bulma grinned and flopped into a wicker chair on the patio. "I'm so glad we decided to go ahead with this party. Especially now that Trunks is home. I still can't believe it. Oh I'm so happy to have him back here. Is that wrong of me, considering why he's come back?"

"Of course not! You love him so much, you're his Mom, Bulma. It's only natural that you'd be happy he's back. That doesn't make you a bad person." Kalona smiled at her. "So how's Vegeta? He seems to have bounced right back to his normal perky self quickly."

"He's healing fast. Getting the man to lie down and rest isn't easy though. He already wants to test Trunks by having a sparring match with him. Where did that boy fly off to anyway?" Bulma shook her head.

Kalona choked on the sip of beer she'd just taken. "You were watching?"

Bulma played innocent. "Watching what sweetie? I just assume since he's not inside anymore and he's not out here anywhere, that he must have flown off somewhere."

Kalona took a relieved breath and another swig of Vegeta's beer. "Yea, probably went to the lake or something." _I hope you fall in Boxer boy. _She thought as she stood up. "I think I'm going to get some sleep, unless you needed me for anything." She yawned.

"No sweetie, you go get your beauty sleep. I'm not far behind myself. I'm just going to enjoy the quiet night air for a bit longer before going in. Goodnight." Bulma smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Night." Kalona said as she headed inside and disposed of the empty bottle before making her way upstairs to her room. She took a quick shower before putting on an over-sized T shirt and flopping into bed, wet hair and all. "I don't care, I'll brush the damn knots out in the friggin morning." she mumbled into her pillow as she closed her eyes. She sucked in her breath as she remembered how Trunks had held her earlier. "Get out of my head!" She moaned and threw her pillow at thin air. It was her turn to have trouble sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? Who'd have imagined that Trunks could be such a friggin tease? Poor Kalona, I'd almost feel bad for her... if I wasn't so jealous of her. I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat. Lucky, lucky girl. OK you know the drill, if you like it...please review it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**Thank you so much,Chibisensei110787 for your kind words of encouragement & continued reviews. Don't worry, I won't hold anything hostage. :)**

**Thank you Kirimi-ChiChi-Son-Ox, I'm glad you think so. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong - Chapter 6<strong>

**'Game on'**

Kalona had just drifted off, or at least it felt that way, when she heard what sounded like footsteps in the hallway. Eyes wide, she slowly sat up looking towards the door. She was certain that it would burst open any second. That the men who had attacked her were just outside her door. Her heart raced and she held her breath. Her hands gripped the blanket covering her legs tightly as she felt the usual panic set in. That is until she heard the door click shut down the hall. She relaxed, falling back against her pillows with a huge sigh and then a groan. "Dammit Trunks, could you be any louder?"...

Trunks grinned wickedly when he heard this. It was barely a whisper at this distance and if he'd been pure human he never would have heard her at all. He walked over to the TV in his room and clicked it on. Once he found a good channel he turned the sound up. He yawned as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Yes Kalona, I can be louder... I can be so much louder." He laughed as he removed his clothes and stepped under the warm water with a smirk on his face that resembled his father's. …

Kalona grabbed her pillow and rolled over, covering her head with it when she heard the sound of some foreign sports announcer enthusiastically giving a play by play, or what she guessed was a play by play of whatever friggin sport he had on his damn TV. "You've got to be kidding me!" She was wide awake now. "Guess that answers my question." She muttered with an eye roll as she sat up and slid off her bed and made her way to the door. "Ow ow shit!" she cussed as her toe made firm contact with the hard leg of the reading chair in her room. "Grrr" She growled at it as she left the room and headed down the hall.

The sound of the obnoxious announcer was getting louder the closer she got to his room. _How the hell loud does he have that damn thing? I hope it wakes Vegeta up. Would serve him right to have the Prince of ALL Saiyans come up here and tear him a new one for disturbing his slumber. _She thought with a smile. "Trunks, can you possibly turn that down a hair?" she called impatiently after a few knocks. _He probably can't even hear me, duh!_ She thought as she reached for the handle and opened the door. "Trunks?" She looked around the empty room until her eyes landed on the partially open bathroom door.

She could hear the water now, and realized he was in the shower as an idea formed in her head. An evil, mean idea that she'd probably feel bad about later, but right now she was cranky, and sleep deprived, and still a tiny bit annoyed with what had happened in the yard. She went in and walked over to the toilet and flushed it before walking back out to turn the damn TV down.

Trunks closed his eyes as the water fell against the back of his neck. He instantly remembered how Kalona felt in his arms earlier and felt a surge of longing. _Why can't I get her out of my head? _He wondered to himself. _I saw her with my Dad, I saw him Kiss her... or at least pull her close. It's obvious they have something going on. But what? Are they really having an affair? _He shook his head and was just about to shut the water off when it went super hot. "Son of a...!" he cussed as he jumped out of the shower quickly. He noticed the water in the toilet slowly filling back up and raised an eyebrow before reaching back in to shut the shower off. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half and stepped into the bedroom.

Kalona was almost to the door when she heard him clear his throat behind her. "Shit." She slowly turned around ready to defend herself by telling him just how much he deserved what she had done. However, she quickly found that she really hadn't thought her little plan out far enough. She thought she'd be back in her room before he ever left the bathroom. She was wrong. She hadn't expected the site in front of her now. A drop dead gorgeous, dripping wet, lavender haired demi-Saiyan with what could only be described as a rock hard body, wearing nothing but a towel. A towel that was draped very loosely and was hanging oh so dangerously low on one side. _Sweet mother of Kami! _She thought knowing all too well her jaw was now hanging open as she'd been about to let him have it, the words however got stuck or just evaporated into the atmosphere. Probably the latter she guessed seeing as it was hot as hell in the room at the moment.

"I... I knocked." She forced out. _I knocked? What the hell? Snap out of it for crying out loud! _she mentally scolded herself.

Trunks continued to watch her. He was enjoying this. He could tell that he was making her nervous. Part of him liked watching her squirm, the Saiyan part he guessed. He also felt bad knowing he wasn't saying anything to ease that, the human part he guessed again. The Saiyan side won however, she had flushed his damn toilet while he was in the shower! She knew damn well what she was doing, she did it on purpose. "Is your toilet busted?" he asked her.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused for a moment. "Oh... no my toilet's fine. I came down here to ask you to turn that down." she said as she motioned with her hand towards the TV. "You didn't answer so I turned it down for you. The hell are you watching anyway?"

He raised his eyebrow a little more and took a few steps towards her. "Do you always turn TV's down by flushing a nearby toilet?" His lips fell into a smirk as he watched her step back against the wall.

"Yea...umm, that was kinda well... an accident." She nodded her head as if to reassure everyone that what she'd said was true and blew her hair away from her face. "I umm I should go." she said as she began to turn around.

"Nuh uh, You're not getting away that easy." He said in her ear, having closed the distance between them before she could react. He stepped away quickly however when she tensed up and he sensed her fear. She was afraid of him now and he didn't like that at all. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Kalona."

She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself as she bit her lip and leaned back against the door. "You didn't." was all she could manage to get out. Her head was swimming at this point. The way he was staring at her, had been staring at her this whole time was doing crazy things to her insides. Yes, she had been scared but only for a second. She knew he'd never hurt her, and the look of pure concern in his sapphire blue eyes as he stared at her now confirmed it. They both jumped as something or someone banged loudly on his door.

"Open this door right now brat! I'm going to blast that damn TV into dust!" Vegeta shouted as Kalona quickly obeyed. He glared at them both before raising an eyebrow, first at her and then at Trunks. "Turn that thing off before you wake your-damn-self up and go to bed! Both of you!" He said and left the room. "IN YOUR OWN ROOMS!" he shouted again from the hall. A moment later the sounds of baby Trunks crying filled the hallway.

"I should probably go." Kalona said nervously after Vegeta stomped away yelling for Bulma. "Sorry about the water thing." She half smiled and kind of wrinkled her nose as she backed up into the hallway turning quickly and heading to her room before Trunks could say anything.

Trunks turned the TV and lights off with a sigh and dropped onto his bed. As he slowly drifted off images began to flash through his mind accompanied by screams of pure terror...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This Chapter sort of took on a life of it's own. I had only planned on a paragraph or two of Trunks annoying Kalona before continuing on with the story. I blame Kalona for dragging it out so long. I could have continued here, however I have a lot of ideas I want to add still so I thought it best to end Chapter 6 where I did, rather than make you guys read a whole novel in one chapter. Plus I didn't want to keep Chibisensei110787 waiting too much longer. ;) I will post Chapter 7 very soon. Don't forget to review! Let me know how I'm doing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**Thank you Chibisensei110787 and Aries-Brook-Avian-Angel-Mutant I'm so happy you both enjoyed the last chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 7<strong>

**'The Storm'**

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon, Kalona stepped out onto her balcony. She looked up at the stars and let her mind wander...

_... damaged goods... no one will ever want you... should have died... … please Kami, make it stop._

She took a deep breath breath as her mind cleared, then turned her head when she thought she'd heard a noise. There it was again, unmistakable this time.

_Trunks must have his window open. What is he watching now? _she wondered before realizing it wasn't the TV at all, but rather Trunks himself. She felt her heart strings being pulled.

"Trunks..." she whispered sadly and listened, hoping that whatever nightmare he was having would end quickly...

* * *

><p>Trunks awoke the next morning to the sound of his Father ranting about not getting enough sleep last night.<p>

"There's simply no reason the brat needs a television in his room! I demand it be removed, Woman!" Vegeta carried on, despite the look Bulma was now giving him. "Did you hear me?"

"What's the matter, Trunksy? Is daddy waddy being gwumpy wumpy?" Bulma said directing her attention fully to the baby she was holding, and ignoring the baby standing three feet away from her.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME? I ASKED YOU IF YOU HEARD ME?" Vegeta shouted causing baby Trunks to start wailing.

"Yes Vegeta. I heard you perfectly well! Hell, the whole damn city heard you!" Bulma glared at him as she tried to calm their infant son down.

"Then why didn't you answer me, if you did in fact hear me, baka ona!"

"Because, my dear Prince... YOU DIDN'T USE MY NAME!" she yelled back as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Aw come on... please? Just one more tiny, little serving?" Gohan begged and pleaded.<p>

"Tiny? You've already had two huge servings!" Kalona said as she shook her head at the kid and laughed.

"What can I say, I was hungry." Gohan giggled and then looked towards the doorway. "Hiya Trunks!"

"Hey, Gohan. You living here now?" Trunks teased as he walked in and sat next to him.

"Nah, just hiding out from my Mom during the day." Gohan half whispered when he heard Bulma approaching.

"Gohan!" Bulma scolded him as she walked in and smacked the back of his head. "What did I tell you about that?"

"Aw I know, and I am helping her I swear, it's just, well she's... moody. I mean like moodier than her normal moody! She scares the crap outta me right now. How long does this last?" Gohan stammered.

"Pregnancy hormones and crazy mood swings?" Vegeta asked as he sat down. "Hmm, the hormones last at least until the brat is born. As for the latter..." He looked towards Bulma now, "Forever!"

Kalona sat a plate in front of Trunks and smiled when he looked up at her, their eyes meeting and holding. He couldn't read her expression and this bothered him. She bit her bottom lip as she turned away to help Bulma finish serving breakfast. He watched her as she sat a plate in front of his Father, no smile this time but then his Father hadn't even looked up.

"You ready, Gohan?" Kalona asked, now standing near the back door.

"You sure you won't eat something first?" Gohan responded with concern.

"I'm just not hungry, it's OK." Kalona smiled reassuringly and turned to the others. "We're gonna try to get some training in before it rains."

Trunks watched them leave before looking at his Father who was now studying him.

"What about you? Have you been keeping up with your training since returning to your time line?" Vegeta asked as he continued to study him.

"Well, not as much as I would have liked, due to rebuilding and all, but yes I had been training every chance I got. It's really good to be back here though, the gravity chamber was destroyed in my time and of course there was no one left to train with..." His voice trailed off as he quickly reined in his emotions. He was not about to lose it in front of his Dad.

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder, and a flash of lightening, as the sky opened up. "Oh dear it's already started raining and I don't see them in the yard. I hope they didn't go too far." Bulma said, concern evident in her voice.

"She's with Kakarot's brat, the worst that's gonna happen is she's gonna get wet. Relax woman." Vegeta said with an eye roll.

"Oh hell no, you did NOT just do it again, Mister! My name is Bulma...B.U.L.M.A...BULMA! Why is that so hard for you to keep in that thick baka skull of yours?" Bulma yelled at him.

"I'll go look for them, Mom." Trunks said and quickly made his escape before the fireworks really got started.

He found them about a mile away in a large field. He lowered his ki as he dropped to the ground and watched.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!" Gohan stared at the charred remains of what had been a tree just moments before.<p>

"Was that you or the storm?" Kalona asked, obviously amused by Gohan's reaction to mother natures little interruption of their game. OK, it wasn't really a game, but it was fun to train with Gohan.

"THAT was not me, the storm gets full credit for that. Holy crap, that was way too close. I think we better head back." Gohan told her as he watched the quickly darkening sky.

"But it's already dying down. It will be bright sunshine by the time we get back and you know it." Kalona pouted. "Besides, everyone loves thunderstorms."

"Not everyone." Gohan muttered as he gave in and took an attack stance.

Kalona squealed and quickly took a defensive stance as Gohan lunged for her. She crouched low at the last second and rolled to her left. She could hear Gohan applauding her as she stood and turned around to face him. "I'm getting better, huh?"

"Yes but..." He lunged at her again, easily grabbing her this time, "...You're still dropping your guard too much." Gohan said as he released her.

"Dammit", Kalona slumped to the ground defeated. "Maybe Vegeta's right. I'm just not taking any of this seriously. Thing is, I know that I don't stand a chance against them."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Kalona." Gohan said as another loud clap of thunder split the air. "Let's try it again. This time you need to..." He stopped when he realized she wasn't listening to him. He looked in the direction she was now staring, saw what had distracted her and laughed. "Hey, Trunks!" Gohan waved.

"In case you guys didn't notice, there's a storm heading in." Trunks said as he walked over to them.

"That's what I keep telling this one." Gohan said as he pointed at Kalona, "But nooo, she says it's just a little rain."

"I don't think that's exactly what I said." Kalona frowned, "I believe I said it was tapering off."

"And something about everyone loving thunderstorms." Trunks added with a grin.

"How long have you been watching us?" Kalona and Gohan asked at the same time, eyes wide.

"Not long. Mom got worried when it started to rain and you weren't in the yard, so I came looking for you." Trunks told them.

"Yea I didn't want Gohan to do THAT to the decorations." Kalona stated as she motioned to the burnt tree remains.

"THAT WAS THE STORM!" Gohan whined at them both as they laughed.

"You two should spar." Kalona said, as soon as the idea popped into her head. _Damn, there I go thinking out loud again_

"It's been a while since I had anyone to spar with. Gohan, you want to?" Trunks asked and smiled when Gohan nodded his head.

Kalona leaned back, palms flat on the ground at either side and watched in awe as the two demi-Saiyans launched attacks at each other. She had watched Vegeta and Gohan sparring before but this was different. There was another loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightening as the two locked in battle, Trunks easily dodged a kami hami ha blast and turned to watch as it made contact with a large tree and then a hillside further off.

Kalona laughed, "THAT ONE WAS ALL YOU, GOHAN!" she shouted.

She continued to watch them as they moved increasingly faster. Pretty soon they were moving too fast for her to see them. She could still hear them though. Still sitting on the ground she began to practice one of the Kata moves that Yamcha had taught her. She knew he'd had ulterior motives for showing her this particular move, but it was a good one just the same. It was also one that she was really struggling to perfect.

Bringing her hands up in front of her she placed her hands as if she were holding an invisible ball. Awkwardly turning the ball upside down she brought it to her left side, straightening her left arm which was on top as she did so. She brought the ball back to center turning it yet again and repeating this movement to the right. She closed her eyes now as she returned to center, again turning the imaginary ball upside down, focusing fully on the Kata.

She didn't notice the wind picking up as the storm grew stronger. She didn't notice that Gohan and Trunks had stopped sparring as the thunder grew louder. She didn't notice when Gohan flew off in the direction of his house, knowing his Mom would be a wreck over the storm. She didn't notice that she was being watched, that is until she felt a pair of arms around her, two strong hands guiding her arms now, much like the way Yamcha had. No, wait, this was nothing like when Yamcha had shown her. She knew instantly that it was Trunks. She could feel his breath against her skin causing her to shiver.

He had no idea what had compelled him to do it, but he found himself dropping to his knees behind her and placing his arms on hers showing her how to make the movements one fluid motion.

"Are you getting cold?" Trunks asked her when he felt her shiver.

"No, I.. I'm OK." Kalona replied as she bit her lip and subconsciously leaned back against him as he continued to guide her.

"Imagine your moving a ball of energy. Push the ball far away as you extend your arm, then draw it back to you." He said slightly above a whisper. "Good, that's it, just like that." _Kami, what am I doing?_

"You're a pretty good teacher. Why didn't Yamcha explain it that way?" Kalona asked as she continued with the movement after Trunks left go.

"No comment." Trunks answered her.

"Yea you're probably right. I don't think I want to know." Kalona laughed

"Come on, Mom's probably freaking out by now. Let's get you home. Gohan went to make sure Chi Chi's alright so it looks like you're riding with me." Trunks grinned at her as he stood and offered his hand to help her up, quickly catching her when she lost her footing in the mud. "You OK?" he asked her as he pulled her dangerously close.

"Yea I'm fine. This is turning into a regular habit isn't it?." Kalona said as their eyes locked. _Not that I'm complaining or anything. Oh Kami, please tell me I didn't think that out loud._

A very loud clap of thunder made her jump. Trunks held her even tighter and leaned his head down to hers, no longer able to fight it. He ran his hand up her back to her neck as his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss that he had no control over. He felt her grip tighten on his arm and deepened the kiss.

_Kami, help me, but I need you. _Trunks thought, as he felt her arms snake around his neck.

Kalona felt her legs go weak and clung to Trunks. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through his hair. She couldn't believe this was happening. _I'm dreaming, I must be. Kami, he's a good kisser._

There was another loud clap and then a cracking explosive sound like the one she and Gohan heard earlier. The next second they were in the air hovering not far from a giant black scorch mark... right where they had been standing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to let me know what you think. Review if you like it, review if you don't. Let me know if it's coming along OK. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my imagination.**_

_**Thank you, Layab The Dark Saiyan, and Chibisensei110787 for the kind reviews... I agree, The lightening most certainly would not have hurt Trunks. Now, Kalona on the other hand... ; )**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Where You Belong – Chapter 8<strong>_

_**' Black Out '**_

The storm had turned violent by the time Trunks landed in the back yard, with Kalona in his arms. They were both completely saturated now, and the rain poured down in sheets making it hard to see. The Sky had grown dark and ominous, so that it seemed more like early evening than mid afternoon. Trunks set Kalona down on her feet, then laughed when a loud thunder clap sent her right back into his arms.

"I thought you said everyone loves thunderstorms," Trunks teased.

She smacked him lightly for laughing, and pulled away.

"I did... and I do. Just... that was really friggin loud, and unexpected." She half pouted at him.

_Damn, don't do that. Kami, you make it so hard not to kiss you._ He thought as he fought to keep his sanity intact. _I never should have kissed her to begin with. What the hell was I thinking? That's just it, dumb ass... you weren't thinking!_

The back door swung open, "Oh thank goodness, I was getting so worried!" Bulma cried, as she grabbed both of their hands, pulling them inside. "Omigosh, you're both positively drenched!"

Vegeta stood in the doorway, holding baby Trunks, watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Upstairs, both of you!" Bulma looked back towards the door. "Where's Gohan?" She asked, concerned.

"He went home when the storm started picking up." Trunks explained.

"And I suppose, the two of you just decided to stay put and play in the rain?" Vegeta asked with a half smirk.

"Something like that." Trunks muttered as he walked away. "I'm going to change clothes."

Vegeta just laughed and looked towards Kalona. "Well brat? Are you just going to stand there dripping all over the place, or are you going to join him?"

"W- Wh- What?!" She asked flabbergasted.

"He means, are you going to go put some dry clothes on. He's just messing with you." Bulma said as she punched Vegeta in the arm.

"Uh yea..." Kalona answered as the lights began to flicker. "If I can still see to get up there." She quickly scurried up the steps, rounded the corner and ran to her room just as the lights went out. "Shit!"

"Damn." Trunks muttered and rummaged through his top drawer. Finding a shirt and pulling it on, he made his way back downstairs in the partial darkness. There was still some light filtering in from outside, and he was sure the power would be back on long before dark. It was just the idea of a cold lunch that bothered him now...

* * *

><p>"Take him, give him a bottle or something, Wom... gah... Pl- Please!" Vegeta cried, annoyed, as he pushed a wailing infant into Bulma's arms, and turned to face the doorway. "Here, go give this to your girlfriend." Vegeta spat, handing Trunks a flash light as he entered the room.<p>

"He means Kalona, and he's being a colossal ass." Bulma said apologetically, seeing her sons slightly confused expression.

"Yea, I kind of guessed, but... she's not..." Trunks paused as his father raised an eyebrow, and Kalona returned. _What the hell, Dad? _

"Aw... what's wrong buddy? Are the loud noises scaring you?" Kalona cooed, as she took the baby from Bulma, and sat down in a chair with him. "That's just King Kai bowling, or trying to bowl. That loud rumbly sound is him getting a gutter ball... or Gohan's tummy." she laughed as she rubbed her nose against baby Trunks nose. He grabbed hold of her hair and stopped crying. "You little stinker."

Trunks watched them, feeling quite envious of the infant version of his-self. _I'm going to need therapy at this rate! _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"I don't think the power is coming back on tonight." Bulma stated later that evening, after yet another cold meal. She looked out the back window. "I'm not so sure the storm is going away anytime soon either."<p>

Kalona just nodded in agreement as she cleared off the table. "You want me to go turn the generator on?"

"Take Trunks with you. It's going to be awfully dark down there now." Bulma told her.

After searching a short time, she found him outside, watching as the wind made the small trees on the lawn sway from side to side.

"Hey, your Mom wants you to escort me down to the basement. It doesn't look like the power is coming back, so I need to turn the generator on." She told him, as she casually swung her flashlight in her right hand.

"You afraid of the dark?" Trunks smirked slightly, and took the flashlight from her. "C'mon, I'll make sure the creature that lives in the furnace doesn't get you."

"Hah hah" she said dryly, following him around the side of the building.

"Careful on the steps here. Not sure about this time line, but in mine... yep... it's the same, this one right here is busted." He reached a hand back to help her down the steps, then watched as she made her way over to the generator switch, and pulled at the large lever.

"Need some help?" He asked, as he reached past her grinning.

There was a low humming sound as the power began to build, then a hiss from the furnace in the far corner. Seeing her jump at the sound, Trunks grabbed Kalona's hand and quickly lead her toward the stairs. "Quick, the creatures waking up." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Trunks sat on one end of the couch, while Kalona folded her legs up beside her on the other . They were watching the news, checking if there was any word on when the power would be restored.<p>

"...Hurricane force winds are expected through the night and into the early morning hours... Authorities are asking all citizens to please remain at home, as power crews attempt to repair downed electrical lines and poles... " the man on the screen reported.

Kalona reached for the remote and clicked the TV off with a sigh.

"Tell me what it was like in your time, Trunks." Kalona asked as she pulled her legs up underneath herself and turned to face him. She already knew most of it from Bulma but she wanted to hear the story from his point of view. She listened intently, as he told her what it was like growing up while the androids of his time caused so much devastation.. He told her how his father, and the others had died fighting them. Her heart ached for him, knowing he'd lost his Dad at such a young age. She'd grown up without her dad as well. She found herself reaching a hand out, touching his arm as he continued.

"... Gohan looked out for me. He was the closest thing I had to a father. He was my mentor and my best friend." Trunks sadly told her as he stared straight ahead.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it all must have been for you." Kalona said with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't always bad." He was looking at her now, and couldn't stop himself from wiping a tear away from her face. "Don't cry, Kalona." He smiled, and began to tell her how he'd defeated the androids and Cell. He had a smirk that matched his Fathers now, as he told her about the moment Cell had realized he was going to die. He told her how everyone had celebrated for weeks afterward as they began to rebuild."What about you? What's your story, Kalona?"

"I don't really have one." Kalona replied as she shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I'm just an average girl, living an average life. OK, maybe it's not so average, most people don't take care of the infant son of the Prince of all Saiyans. Let alone meet said infants future self." She laughed now as she walked over to a small radio and turned it on. "This DJ has good taste." She said as she turned the volume up.

_'_ ..._The night is calling  
>I have to go<br>The wolf is hungry  
>He runs the show<br>He's licking his lips  
>He's ready to win...' <em>

Trunks grinned. "Sounds like my Dad's song."

_'...Here I am, rock you like a hurricane _

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricaaaaannne!'_

She grinned back, and returned to the couch to sit near him. "Yea, it does suit him, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta smirked. He was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, and had been eavesdropping on the conversation going on in the other room. Not that he would ever admit it. It wasn't his fault that his Son and Kalona couldn't keep their voices down, now was it?<p>

Bulma watched him now and wondered what he was thinking about. He had that damn grin on his face, so she knew something had amused him. She decided she was going to find out what that something was. She walked over to him, and smiled sweetly when he looked at her. She was just about to ask what he was thinking, when they heard a loud crashing sound.

"Oh dear, that did not sound good at all." Bulma said as she watched Vegeta go to the back door.

"Stay here." He demanded as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"No worries there." Bulma responded and headed into the living room, just as the lights flickered and the generator shut down. "That's not possible..."

They could hear voices outside now, and laughter. A high pitched, crazy, maniacal sounding laughter.

"No..." Kalona barely whispered the word.

Glass was soon heard shattering overhead, as if a window had been smashed. Bulma ran for the stairs. "The baby is up there..." she cried.

Trunks quickly followed her, leaving Kalona alone in the darkened room.

"Oh my sweet baby boy." Bulma cried as she scooped the now crying baby up into her arms. "Mommy has you, shh, it's alright now."

Trunks walked over to the now broken window, bending to pick up a large rock lying amongst the shards of glass. He could see one of them scaling the lower half of the roof. Infuriated now, he hurled the rock at him, causing him to fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kalona so badly wanted to follow Bulma and Trunks. She was worried about the baby too, but she had frozen when she heard that laugh. She'd heard it before... the night that Gohan and Vegeta had saved her life.<p>

The laughter kept getting louder. They were toying with them. Playing their sick game.

"Kami, please... make them go away." She said, hardly above a whisper.

A light shown through the window, causing a shadow to move on the opposite wall, as the light slowly traveled across the floor. It was moving towards her now.

Kalona stepped back as the light touched her, a scream forming in her throat as a feeling of pure terror gripped her.

The laughter stopped, only for a moment as the door handle began to rattle. A moment later a face could be seen through the sheer curtains on the window, and the laughter started anew.

Kalona stepped back further, then screamed when she bumped into something. No, not something...Someone! The scream was muffled almost instantly by a firm hand clasped tight over her mouth. She instinctively reached up, trying to pull it away.

"Shh... I'll take my hand away, but you have to promise that you will be quiet." a low, raspy, male voice growled at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think, if you have a minute. Thanks. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my imagination.**_

_**I LOVE DBZ- Yes, I realize it was very mean of me to do a cliffhanger, sorry but I couldn't resist. Read on to see if you guessed correctly. ;)**_

_**Chibisensei110787- Again, I'm really sorry. I just knew as soon as I wrote that last part, that I had to end the chapter there. Hopefully, I did not leave you hanging in suspense too long. :)**_

_**Layab The Dark Saiyan- Oops, nice catch. I blame chronic insomnia. I hope this chapter clears a few things up. ; D**_

_**Thank you, for taking time to review. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Where You Belong – Chapter 9<strong>_

_**'Calm after the Storm'**_

"Shh... I'll take my hand away, but you have to promise that you will be quiet." a low, raspy, male voice growled at her...

"Is that understood?" The voice growled in her ear.

Kalona nodded, still holding on to the hand that was covering her mouth. She slowly turned to face him as he moved his hand away. He looked from her to the stairway as Bulma came downstairs carrying the baby, followed closely by Trunks.

Trunks only saw two things. One was the fact that Kalona was holding his father's hand, the other was that it appeared he'd just caressed her cheek. He couldn't believe this.

"Bulma, take Kalona and the brat into the back room and bolt the door. Do not come out until I say it's safe, no matter what. Trunks, you come with me." Vegeta growled, as he headed towards the door. Hesitating, before he opened it, until he heard Bulma slide the bolt shut.

* * *

><p>Bulma handed Kalona the baby as soon as they were inside, and did as Vegeta had demanded. She was never one to take orders from anyone, but she recognized the tone in his voice. This was one time she wasn't about to question the man. She knew they were in danger, and it was her job to keep their son and Kalona safe in this room until he came for them.<p>

Kalona sat down on the small cot near the wall with her legs crossed under her. She laid baby Trunks on his belly in front of her and began to rub his back to keep him calm.

"You're such a good baby. That's it, you just close your little eyes and sleep. So calm and brave... just like mirai you."

She rocked slightly now as the tears began to fall. She could hear the fighting outside as Trunks and Vegeta dispatched the unwanted guests. The walls shook as two Ki blasts split the air, followed by a blood curdling scream. She felt responsible.

"This is all my fault." She mumbled

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault." Bulma said as she sat next to Kalona and hugged her.

"But.. they came here f-for me. None of this would be happening if I wasn't here. Vegeta got hurt because of me. They could have hurt the b-baby tonight. They could have hurt you. Trunks and Vegeta are out there because of me... Vegeta could get hurt even worse..." She was nearly hysterical now, "Trunks could... he could get hurt too."

"Shh, it's all going to be alright. Trunks and Veggie are going to be OK. They've gone up against far greater threats than these delinquents. They got lucky before, trust me when I tell you that Vegeta will not allow them to catch him off guard again."

There was a knock at the door. It had grown quiet outside now, save for the wind.

"Bulma, open the door. They're gone." Vegeta called out.

Bulma quickly stood and ran over to unbolt the door. Not that Vegeta couldn't have busted the door open easily if he'd needed to.

Vegeta walked over to stand in front of Kalona, clearly enraged. Trunks stood near his Mother with a similar expression on his face.

"Who are these people to you, girl?!" Vegeta yelled at her making her and the baby jump at the sudden outburst.

"I- I don't know what you mean." Kalona answered.

"I think you do. Now talk! How do you know them?!" He continued to yell causing baby Trunks to start crying. Bulma quickly picked him up and glared at Vegeta.

"You know as much as I do! They came into the bar where I worked a few times! They would cause problems and start fights and get thrown out every time!" Kalona yelled back at him. "One night... after my shift... a few of them were outside like... like they were waiting for someone."

"They were waiting for you. Why is that?" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta! Stop this now." Bulma yelled at him.

"I honestly don't know! They chased me, they said that...that they were supposed to take me somewhere. But that..." Her body began to shake now. "they said... they were going to have some f-fun f-first. You know what h-happened next." She sobbed, as she brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms tight around them.

"Enough, Vegeta!" Bulma held her free arm out, cutting him off before he could say another word.

Vegeta simply scowled at them both, before turning around and walking out of the room slamming the door behind him. The door made a cracking noise, then a clang as the top hinge broke free, causing the door to hang awkwardly.

"Damn him." Bulma said as she stared at the busted door. "Trunks, please take Kalona to her room, and stay with her. I'll go deal with your Father."

Trunks simply nodded and removed the door from it's remaining hinge, before walking over to Kalona, and scooping her up into his arms. She clung to him, as he carried her upstairs, and into her room. He laid her down on her bed, and gently pried her hands lose, only to have her grab hold again just as quickly.

"Kalona... it's OK. Listen to me, I'm going to be right here. I'm not going to leave you alone." He told her, as he pulled a chair close to the bed, then grabbed the blanket off the back and covered her with it.

She continued to shake, and had turned her face into her pillow, but he could still hear her crying. He stroked her hair as he sat down. His mind was spinning at the moment. He was angry as hell, but he wasn't entirely sure at who. The guys who had hurt her, that was a no brain-er. But he was mad at his Father as well. He wanted to be mad at Kalona too, but she was making that impossible right now. He continued to gently run his fingers through her hair, until he was sure she'd fallen asleep. He then leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, soon drifting off himself.

* * *

><p>… "I can not believe you, Vegeta! First you reveal your power to them, then you act like a complete mad man. You're going to apologize and you better believe you're fixing that door, Mister!" Bulma yelled.<p>

"They fired on your son first, baka! They know how to use their ki. Granted, they aren't very powerful, Krillin, could easily defeat a handful of them. That however, is not what I'm concerned about. They said they were sent by the girls father, to retrieve her. Now I want some answers from her.

"I don't care what they said, Vegeta. I won't have you giving that poor girl the riot act when she's this upset. She's been through enough." Bulma glared at him.

"If it's true, I want her gone! I will not be played for an idiot in my own home!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma went to the fridge, and grabbed a beer. Then walked back over, and hopped onto the table, to sit directly in front of him, handing him the drink. "Baby, please calm down and just listen to me." She pleaded.

"I've spent hours training her to defend herself. I actually felt sorry for the brat. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I will not be made a fool!" Vegeta continued to rant...

Bulma leaned forward, bringing her hand up to gently stroke the side of his face. "Veggie.."

_Damn this woman._ Vegeta thought as he tried to resist her. That was nearly impossible when she was sitting in front of him like this. One leg on either side of him as she intentionally leaned forward, giving him the most amazing view down the front of her low cut blouse.

"Ona!" He growled, as he grabbed her legs and pulled her onto his lap.

Bulma didn't miss a beat, she brought her lips to his in a heated passionate kiss...

* * *

><p>'… <em>Kalona was running from someone. Just two more blocks and she'd be safe in her apartment building. <em>

_She stopped for a moment... "Where am I? This isn't my neighborhood." She quickly realized her mistake when she saw the devastated buildings . In her panic, she'd ran in the wrong direction. She could hear them getting closer, laughing and calling out for her. She started running again, turning a corner, trying to double back to the bar. _

"_Danny will scare them off. I just need to... Noooo!" She screamed, as one of them jumped down in front of her, almost as if he'd fallen from the sky. She turned, and tried to run the other way, only to be blocked by yet another member of the cursed gang. She watched in horror, as two more easily scaled the rubble from opposite directions._

"_Please..." She begged as she was grabbed roughly from behind. _

"_She wants to play, boys. Don't ya, sweetheart?" The man in front of her, with the crazy eyes now spoke. He ran a hand through her long hair, grabbing a handful, and pulling her roughly over to himself. Laughing maniacally, when she cried out in pain. "Oh yes, we're going to have a lot of fun with you my dear."..._

She woke up screaming, and felt arms moving around her, pulling her close. "Let...go...no..." She struggled hard to escape, but it was no use. She felt her captor move a hand to her face, gently lifting her chin.

"Look at me, Kalona. Open your eyes and look at me." Trunks coaxed, as he gently rubbed his thumb against her jawline. "It was just a bad dream, you're safe."

"Trunks?" She stopped struggling, and fell against him, sobbing heavily.

Trunks pulled her onto his lap now, and rubbed her back. "Yea, I'm right here." He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and make her feel safe. He couldn't explain it. He barely knew this girl. What he did know, he didn't much like. As far as he knew, she was now his father's mistress. He was jealous.

"Can I ask you s-something?" She asked, continuing when he nodded his head. "Hold me while I sleep."

There it was again. That same feeling from the day he first met her. His heart slammed violently against his ribs as he sucked in his breath. _If only things could have been different. If I'd come back sooner..._

With a sigh he lay back with her in his arms, pulling her close, as she rested her head against his chest. He brought the covers up over her, and began gently rubbing her arm. She was still shaking. He wanted her to feel safe. He wanted to take the fear away. He wanted to destroy the monsters that had caused it.

"Focus on the fear you're feeling right now. Imagine it floating up, preparing to leave your body." He spoke quietly, as he ran his other hand slowly up her back to the base of her neck.

"Feel it all gathering here, as it draws every last bit to this spot." He continued as he made a slow circular motion with his fingers.

"Now split the fear in half, and imagine both halves moving down your arms and out through your fingertips." He whispered now, as he trailed his hands down her arms, and clasped her hands in his own.

As he brought her hands together, he made a small harmless ki ball that quickly fizzled out as it moved upward. He smiled when he felt her relax against him. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"They trashed everything!" Kalona said with disappointment the next morning, as she stood next to Bulma in the back yard.<p>

"I think most of this may have been the storm. It's OK, we still have two days. We can put the boys to work, they will have it cleaned up in no time." Bulma reassured her, then shielded her eyes as she looked up to the roof. "Isn't that right, Trunks?"

"Yea, Mom, whatever you say. I was going to head over to the Son's, to see if they need any help over there anyway. I'll bring Gohan back with me." He smiled down at his Mother before turning back to the window he was fixing.

Kalona had grabbed a trash bag and set about picking up what she could. She laughed when Bulma's mother came out with a tray of lemonade, and began to wave at Trunks. He'd lowered his head and mumbled something, she had no clue what from this distance, but she could guess. A moment later he had hopped down off the roof and approached his grandmother with a smile on his face. He gladly accepted the glass she handed him and took a sip. Kalona couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped.

"Thanks, that really hit the spot. But, I should take off." He said as a grin formed. "I'm sure Kalona would love to sit and have a glass with you though." He flew off laughing, knowing she was glaring daggers into his back now.

That she most certainly was. _Oh, you will pay for this one, Boxer boy" _She quickly put her best smile on and walked over to where he'd been standing.

"Shall we sit over on the patio, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked, turning to walk over to the small table, without waiting for a reply.

"Here, allow me." Kalona said, as she joined her. She took the pitcher, and poured them each a glass, before sitting down in the adjacent wicker chair. She listened as Mrs. Briefs chattered away about her plans for the garden. It wasn't long however, before Kalona's mind began to slip away in a daydream. Replaying the events from last night, and more importantly, from this morning...

'_She had woken up, or half woken up, in Trunks arms. Thinking it was just a dream, she'd snuggled in closer. She moved her hand in a circular motion on his chest, and draped her leg over his. She slowly rubbed his lower leg with her toes, when she heard him make a low groan._

"_Trunks..." She barely whispered._

_Another groan as his arms tightened around her and he found her lips with his own. He rolled her onto her back, running his hand along her body as he deepened the kiss. She ran her hands along his back as he kissed her neck, digging her nails in slightly and moaning his name._

_Then he'd simply stopped. She felt him pull away as he sat on the edge of her bed._

_Now she was wide awake and realized what had happened. She quickly scurried onto her knees behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and could see that he was upset when he turned his head to the side._

"_Trunks? Don't leave." Kalona pleaded._

"_I have too. You were half asleep, Kalona." Trunks told her sadly as he stood and left the room._

"_Not after that first kiss I wasn't..." She said to the door, hoping his saiyan hearing was as good as his dad's._'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you guys think. I really enjoy reading the reviews. I should have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my imagination.**_

_**Chibisensei110787- Thank you for the continued reviews and encouragement. :D**_

_**sweetgilda- Thank you so much. As for Kalona, my lips are sealed...for now. ;)**_

_**Layab The Dark Saiyan- Thank you, yes Grumpgeta was pissed. ;) And, I think Kalona would agree with you about Boxer Boy. ;D**_

**A/N: This chapter wasn't easy for me to write. I'm still tossing a few ideas around as far as where I want the story to go from here. So I apologize for the choppiness of the chapter in advance. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Where You Belong – Chapter 10<strong>_

_**'Preparations and Explanations '**_

"I knew it!" Gohan said, his eyes wide. "I told Vegeta I sensed something that night. It was only for a moment, when Vegeta pulled the one guy away from Kalona. There was a small spark of power, hardly anything at all, as Vegeta strangled him nearly to death." He shook his head now.

"Strangled who nearly to death?" Krillin asked, as he landed a few feet away. "Yamcha?"

"Not this time." Gohan chuckled. "We were talking about the Kuroi Sasori. They came after Kalona last night at Capsule Corp."

"Dad and I chased them off before they could get inside. But one of them panicked when he saw us and threw a blast at me. Dad countered and they all raised their power levels before fleeing." Trunks told him.

"No shit? Well, how powerful are they?" Krillin looked worried.

"Don't worry, you can take them easily. They're just a bunch of low powered punks, only capable of hurting weak females." Trunks, spat out, sounding far too much like his Father for his liking.

"Damn, you almost sounded like Vegeta there." Krillin said with a raised eyebrow.

Trunks had no clue where that had came from. He was on edge and had been since Gohan mentioned that night. He wanted to tear those guys apart, limb from limb. Who was he kidding? It wasn't just that. He'd been on edge since he left Kalona's room this morning. He thought she was awake when she'd said his name. That's why he'd kissed her... again. She was half asleep however, and he wasn't about to be a complete ass and take advantage.

"So, Gohan never did tell us why you came back this time, Trunks?" Krillin interrupted his thoughts.

Trunks sighed heavily, his head beginning to ache, and caught him up on everything that had happened since he'd gone back to his time. He wasn't looking forward to having to do this again come Saturday. He had asked Gohan not to say anything, but now he kind of hoped Krillin would stay true to his nature, and blurt it out to everyone before hand and save him the trouble.

* * *

><p>'...<em>It's 3 A.M. in the mornin'<br>Put my key in the door and  
>Bodies layin' all over the floor and<br>I dont remember how they got there  
>but I guess I musta killed em (killed em)<br>I said...  
>It's 3 A.M. in the mornin'<br>Put my key in the door and_

_Bodies layin' all over the floor and  
>I dont remember how they got there<br>but I guess I musta killed em (killed em)...'  
><em>

Eminem's 3A.M. played on the jukebox in the corner of the large, upscale penthouse. Two men, each with a scorpion tattoo down their arm, stood next to a large pool table. A third man, wearing a cast and sling, sat at the small bar, nervously smoking a cigarette.

"He's not gonna be happy" The man at the bar said to the others.

"And who's fault is that?" One of the men at the pool table asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You tryin to pin the blame on me? You were the first to run away you son of a bitch!" The man at the bar said, as he stood up and approached the table. A small fight ensued.

"What do you mean, you couldn't get to her!?" A man's voice could be heard shouting from the other room.

"There were two of them, Sir. The Saiyan from the alley and Vegeta." The tall man known as Slim answered.

"I told you the last time, I will not tolerate failure! I've waited far too long to have her slip from my grasp again! " Their boss shouted. "No more games..."

The rest of the conversation was muffled as their voices grew lower.

Finally the door opened. "Break it up and lets go. We have a lot of work to do boys!" Slim ordered as he left the apartment.

* * *

><p>It had grown quite warm by the time Trunks and Gohan made it back to Capsule Corp to remove the larger debris and repair the light posts that had fallen. Bulma and Mrs. Briefs had taken the baby and gone to Reilly's Greenhouse to pick out some replacement trees and shrubs for them to plant.<p>

Having cleaned the kitchen and wanting to stay out of Vegeta's way until Bulma returned, Kalona decided to go lounge near the pool. She ran up to her room and pulled out a two piece bathing suit from the top drawer. She wrinkled her nose at it before shoving it back in and grabbing the black one piece she favored. She looked self-consciously in the full length mirror to make sure she was covered, then pulled a pair of denim shorts on as well, before grabbing a towel and heading back downstairs.

"What the hell is up with this weather? How can it be this warm already?" Trunks asked as he pushed a post into the ground. He was still in a fairly bad mood and his head was still throbbing.

"Well, the longer day light hours give the earth more time to warm up..." Gohan began to answer.

"Yea..." Trunks was distracted now. He watched as Kalona stepped outside, and scurried over to the pool as if she was avoiding someone.

"Hey, your Mom's back." Gohan ran over to the truck and began unloading. Taking note of where Bulma and Mrs. Briefs pointed for each plant. He used a small ki blast to dig a hole in the ground and planted one of the shrubs.

"Hey sweetie." Bulma said as she ruffled Trunks hair. "Everything alright?"

"Yea Mom, everything's fine." Trunks smiled reassuringly, and gave one final glance towards the pool area before going to help Gohan.

Bulma smiled when she saw Kalona sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the water. She took the baby and went inside to find Vegeta. There were a few things she needed to discuss with him.

Kalona had noticed Trunks watching her. She'd also noticed the odd expression on his face. She wondered what he was thinking. She continued to watch as he and Gohan made easy work of the landscaping project they'd been tasked with. Trunks had removed his shirt at some point, she guessed it must have been when she'd moved to the lounger.

_Kami, there should be a law against that. _Kalona thought to herself as she began to drift off.

"CANNON BALL!" Gohan yelled, as he ran toward the pool and jumped into the air tucking himself into a ball and … SPLASH! Water sprayed in every direction, including the loungers.

"Ahh Gohan!" Kalona yelled, as the cold water hit her.

"Aw, it's just a little water, you afraid you might melt?" Trunks laughed before diving into the pool and swimming the length of it before climbing back out and flopping down onto a nearby lounger.

Kalona narrowed her eyes at him, quietly stood and walked over to where they had left the garden hose laying on the ground. Trunks watched as she bent over to pick it up. She wouldn't... would she? He chuckled when she turned and aimed it at him, soaking the lounger before she realized he wasn't there any longer.

"Shit." Kalona barely had time to react, as she felt herself lifted off the ground one second, and the next she was tossed into the pool. She came up sputtering, just in time to see Gohan shove Trunks into the pool after her. She started to laugh, then seeing the look on his face she let out a yelp and swam away.

* * *

><p>Dinner that evening was extremely tense. Vegeta never said a word, but still managed to make Kalona feel very uncomfortable, simply by staring at her the whole time. She was washing the dishes afterward, when he came back into the kitchen for a beer.<p>

"Tell me about your Father?" Vegeta said as he leaned against the wall.

"I... I can't. I never knew him." Kalona said quietly.

She had tensed up at the question and her heart rate had accelerated.

"Your Mother never told you anything about him?" Vegeta asked with suspicion.

"Vegeta!" Bulma stood in the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at the man.

"What? I was simply asking a question. Is that not allowed?" Vegeta responded calmly.

"We've been over this already. You promised me you would let it go." Bulma said, still glaring at him.

Kalona placed the pan she'd been holding in the dish rack and slipped out the back door. She needed some air. She couldn't breathe and her heart was pounding. The mere mention of her Father always seemed to have this affect. She hated him for not being there for her while she was growing up. And she had always blamed him for her Mother. Kalona walked over to the small illuminated koi pond and sat on one of the large rocks beside it. She watched the fish swim underneath the waters surface as a tear slid down her cheek.

Trunks watched her from where he sat on the roof. He felt a strong urge to go to her, but he held himself back. He understood her need to be alone. He watched her for ten minutes or so, before eventually hopping down and approaching.

"You alright?" He asked her as he crouched beside the rock she was sitting on.

"Mm hm." She nodded as she continued to watch the fish swim.

"Sorry about the way my Dad is acting. It's just that, when they said your Father sent them, he sort of lost it." Trunks spoke quietly as he watched her face.

"I don't blame him, Trunks. He's got every right to be angry and suspicious. He's just looking out for you guys. He wants to know that his family is safe." Kalona responded sadly. "It's my fault they came here. They're after me, they have been from the start. They said my Father sent them. Thing is... they lied." She half laughed now. "But on the off chance they didn't... well, then I wanna go with them, and say hi to dear old Dad.. I can see it now. Hi Dad, remember me? No? Aw it's OK you probably just don't recognize me, seeing as you haven't seen me in like... well... never." She spat the last word out.

Trunks reached out and gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. He knew how she was feeling right now. Kami knew he'd been there himself.

"My Father didn't send them. For all I know, he doesn't even know I exist." She said as she took a deep breath. "When I was three my Mother overdosed from heroin. She had never even told him about the pregnancy." She was looking at him now. "You look surprised." She half laughed again but there was a look of sadness in her eyes. "Yea...my mother was a drug addict and according to my Gram... my father was the one that got her started."

"I'm sorry, Kalona. I know how it feels to lose a parent at such a young age. It's not fair." Trunks said quietly as he continued to rub her back.

"Yea... except your Dad died trying to save you and your Mom..." She quickly caught herself. "I'm sorry... that doesn't make it any less tragic." She looked at him apologetically.

"I know what you meant, it's OK." Trunks reassured her.

_How can he be this understanding? Here I am being a complete bitch and he says it's OK? Kami, I'm falling for him. _Kalona thought to herself.

"I should probably go back inside." She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Trunks" She whispered as she stood to leave.

He wanted to tell her to wait, to pull her into his arms and hold her until he was sure she was alright, but instead he just watched her walk away.

"Damn you, Trunks" He muttered to himself.

Fact was, he was still so unsure of her. He didn't trust her, yet he continually let his guard down around her, like he had earlier near the pool. He hadn't meant to do it. But when she'd aimed that hose at him he couldn't resist playing her game. Besides... he still owed her for flushing his damn toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Chapter 11 is almost finished, as I was writing the two at the same time. I should have it posted up soon. I'm hoping for Saturday as it involves the long promised party. ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my imagination.**_

_**A/N: Ok as promised, Chapter 11 on saturday, as promised. Woo yea! I met a deadline. Woo hoo! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Where You Belong – Chapter 11<strong>_

_**' Everyone Loves a Party '**_

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Kalona stood on her balcony, looking at the yard below. Everything looked amazing. It was hard to believe that a storm and vandals had been through just days before. She couldn't help but smile.

_This is really happening. I'm going to an actual party, a real party, not some stupid drugged out rave where every ones too friggin high to even function properly._ She thought to herself.

She recalled the one other time she'd been invited to a party. It was in a huge abandoned warehouse. The music was pounding, and people were flailing all over the dance floor. It was fun... at first. She was dancing with Trey, the guy who'd invited her there, and his friends. Looking back she'd been so naive. It wasn't long before they started passing a small silver box around the group. Each taking out a tiny white pill and placing it on their tongue. Kalona simply stared at the box as it was handed to her.

"Take one. C'mon, it'll make you feel like superwoman!" Trey hollered over the music.

She knew what the pill was, it was extacy, she also knew that what she was about to do next, was probably one of the dumbest, most reckless, stupid mistakes shed ever make. She tilted her head back ever so slightly and took the drug, chugging down the drink that Trey handed her. Everything after that was a blur of loud music, dancing bodies and lights. Lots and lots of pretty lights. Lights that turned from pinks, and blues, and greens, and purples, to a repetitive flashing of red and blue as the music changed to an ugly wailing.

Her grandmother had been so disappointed in her that night. She watched as the woman's face had changed from relief to sadness when she finally woke up in the emergency room. Things hadn't been the same after that.

* * *

><p>The sound of a baby crying snapped her back to the present, and she quickly hurried down stairs to help Bulma prepare breakfast and get things ready for this afternoons barbeque. Vegeta would be grilling the steaks and burgers they had marinated the night before. This should be fun.<p>

Shortly before noon, Chi Chi and Gohan arrived to help. Chi Chi was determined to help, despite their protests, as Bulma and Kalona scurried about the kitchen making potato and macaroni salads. Afterward, Chi Chi took the baby so that Bulma and Kalona could go and get changed. Krillin and Roshi showed up at noon, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Picolo and the rest of their guests soon followed. Bulma welcomed each guest and directed them towards the backyard before returning to help Kalona finish up in the kitchen with the snack trays.

She grabbed a tray and stepped outside, followed by Kalona who carried a large tray as well to sit on the far tables.

Bulma wore a strapless, pastel yellow, sundress that hung half way down her thighs, and had her hair pulled into a low barette in the back. While Kalona wore a whimsical looking, sheer and silk, combination in soft lilac that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was pulled to the side in a long braid that fell over her shoulder.

Trunks felt the air being sucked out of his lungs yet again when he saw her. His eyes trailed over her slowly taking in every inch. _Kami, you do not play fair._ he thought as his eyes fell on the low cut of her dress and trailed lower. He soon found himself jealous of the garment, as he watched the wispy material blow about and caress her legs in the breeze.

Mrs. Briefs quickly stood and began fussing over her daughter's hair. Kalona suppressed a giggle and quickly ducked around the two ladies and made her way across the yard with the tray she held.

"Wowza!" Roshi was practically drooling as she passed him, and fell over on his chair in true anime fashion.

"Careful old man, I think Trunks has his eye on that filly." Yamcha laughed, as Roshi gathered himself back into his chair.

Kalona shook her head as she made her way back and attempted to save Bulma. "What an amazing dress, Mrs. Briefs." She said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you dear. Mr. Briefs swore it was a waste of money, but I always say... you can't put a price on... oh my, I've forgotten now , what do I say?" She tilted her head slightly as she pondered.

Bulma returned and took Kalona's arm, pulling her quickly away and into the yard. "She won't even notice we're gone." Bulma laughed and handed Kalona a drink.

"I shouldn't..." She began to protest.

"And why not? Kalona, I'm demanding that you take this drink and enjoy yourself today. As your employer, you have no choice but to listen to me." Bulma stated matter of factly

"OK then, I guess I have no choice." Kalona laughed as she raised the glass to Bulma's and then took a sip.

Bulma then proceeded to drag her around to each guest, just as she had done to Trunks just moments before, making her blush at all the attention she was now receiving. She smiled as Vegeta approached them. "Oh Veggie, doesn't she look beautiful? Tell her how pretty she looks." Bulma demanded when he didn't answer right away.

"Hmph, she looks like one of the dolls in that damn toy shop the brat likes so much." Vegeta coldly stated and turned and went inside.

Trunks watched from where he stood next to Yamcha and Krillin. She hid it well, but he'd seen the moment her face had fallen, her eyes growing sad as if she'd been about to cry. She was smiling again, but it was a fake smile, albeit a damn good one. He stood and excused his self before following his father inside. He found him in next to the fridge, a beer in his hand.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Trunks yelled at him. He was pissed off. This man, had everything... absolutely everything, and he simply didn't care. Did people truly mean this little to him? He'd thought his Father had changed after the cell games... after he'd watched his son die. Now he realized he'd been mistaken.

"What are you on about?" Vegeta grumbled

"You... you and your 'I don't give a rats ass about anyone but myself' attitude. Do you even care that you just hurt her feelings?! Did you even notice at all?" Trunks growled.

"Ah I see, your upset that I didn't bow down to your little girlfriend, and make her feel all special, like she's some sort of princess or something. Well guess what? It's not going to happen. Get over it!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Knock it off! Both of you! We have guests, and I will not have the two of you in here acting like... like... LIKE MONKEYS!" Bulma yelled, as she stood facing them, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Our guests are getting hungry, do you still plan on grilling, Grumpgeta, or shall I have Yamcha do it?"

"Grum...geet.. wh...What did you just call me, Woman?! Gah, fine, I'll do it. That fool is not touching my beautiful barbeque grill." Vegeta said as he walked back outside in a huff with Bulma right on his tail and fired up the grill.

Chi Chi sat on the patio with Mrs. Briefs and watched as the men had a heated discussion over the latest tournament. She missed Goku so much at this moment. He would have been right in the center of the group, living it all up. This just wasn't the same without him, she thought as she rubbed her belly, then smiled as the baby inside moved as if to remind her that Goku wasn't gone completely.

* * *

><p>After everyone ate, Bulma walked to the small stage that had been set up to the side of the yard, and pressed a button. A large Karaoke screen lit up and music began to play.<p>

"Woo yeah!" Krillin whooped loudly

"Who wants to go first? Besides Krillin this time." Bulma asked.

"Don't mind if I do. I'll need a partner though." Roshi said, as he took the mic. "Bulma, my dear, would you like..." He was cut off.

"I'll be your partner, Master Roshi!" Mrs. Briefs called out as she waved her arms.

After choosing from song selector, the two of them went on the stage for a duet of 'Love Shack' by the B-52's

Everyone applauded as they finished. Bulma again took the mic, to ask who wanted to go next.

"I'll give it a shot!" Yamcha said as he took the Mic and looked through the song list. At some point Krillin joined him and they ended up dueting 'The girl is mine' by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney, and not well at all.

The Karaoking went on for another hour or so before Vegeta had enough of the awful screeching and blasted the set up. Bulma simply glared at him before turning to Trunks and pointing toward the house. Trunks disappeared inside only to return a few moments later carrying a stereo system. More importantly, his Father's stereo system. Bulma grinned victoriously. It wasn't long before they had the stereo up and running and music blasting. Now it was a party.

As the sun began to set, the lights slowly started to come on. Matching the pace of the fading daylight. When the last light came on it triggered a firework effect. Stars shot up and out from each and every lantern and rained back down in a cloud of what looked like pixie dust.

Kalona who had been dancing with Bulma, Launch and Krillin, stopped and stared in awe. Holding out her hand to catch the sparkles as they fell to the earth. She turned in a circle as she caught a handful of the bright sparkly glitter.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at her childlike innocence.

"Bulma, you weren't kidding! This is amazing!" She said with a big smile.

Bulma returned the smile and gave her a gentle hug before walking over to her son. The music changed to a slower song, Adele's - 'Make you feel my love', Kalona turned to leave the makeshift dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Trunks asked her as he stepped into her path.

Kalona bit her bottom lip and nodded, as she allowed him to lead her back onto the dance floor.

"Mm, I really love this song." Kalona said as he pulled her into his arms, and they moved to the music.

_'When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love...'<em>

"I remember my Mom listening to this when I was little." Trunks told her.

_'__When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love...' <em>

"Yea, I think it's one of her favorites too. It's so full of emotion. So powerful." Kalona said as their eyes locked.

_' I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong...'<em>

Trunks slowly lowered his head, his lips just inches from hers. He knew his Father was watching them. He simply didn't care anymore. He ran his hands along her back, pulling her closer. He felt her sharp intake of breath and grinned. He loved the way she responded to his touch. He was just about to close the distance when...

"YEAH! KISS HER, DUDE!" Yamcha suddenly yelled.

_Mood killer! Damn drunken fool. _Kalona thought as she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Thanks for the advice, Yamcha." Trunks politely called back, as he took Kalona's hand.

He led her away from the dance area over to the large oak tree. They were in the shadows here. Trunks glanced back to make sure no one had noticed them slip away. They had been noticed of course, but not followed. Bulma had simply grinned when she saw them leave. The rest of the party-goers had resumed dancing and drinking.

When he was sure they weren't being watched, he pulled Kalona against himself hard, pressing his lips against hers. She whimpered slightly as her arms came around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He was seriously in danger of losing all control at this point. He backed her against the tree as he moved from her lips to her neck, biting and sucking. His hands now roaming her body, He whispered her name and felt her shiver as she dug her nails into his back. She was driving him crazy now. He had to have her. His hand moved behind her knee now, pulling and lifting her leg higher as he pressed his body against hers.

Kalona could barely breathe, let alone hold herself up at this point. She wanted him, Kami help her but she wanted him. The way he whispered her name had sent her senses spiraling, his lips and tongue were keeping that spiral in an endless cycle. She could feel how hard he was the moment he'd pulled her against him. In this position, her knee being held firmly against his side, she could feel just how hard he truly was. She whimpered again and dug her nails deeper as his lips found hers.

"I need you." He whispered against her lips as he brought her other leg up, lifting her off the ground now. His hands moving upwards under her dress.

"Trunks." Kalona whispered as she tried to stop his hands.

Trunks trailed his lips down her neck to her collarbone, and gently bit before moving lower. He brought a hand up to her breast as he kissed, sucked and licked her cleavage. He could feel her nipples thru the material of her bra under the dress. He wanted to tear the damn garment from her body. He sucked in a deep breath, and let her feet fall to the ground, as he fought hard to gain some control.

"We should go back before someone notices were missing" Trunks said, as he looked into her eyes.

_Thanks for raising me right, Mom. _He thought sarcastically.

They made their way back to the others in silence. Kalona found Launch and joined her for a round of jello shots before they both hit the dance floor. Trunks went over to sit near Yamcha, Krillin and Roshi.

"Pass me another Beer." He said to Krillin.

"I'll have a beer too." Roshi quickly chimed in. "Yay beer!"

"Yea, yay beer... lots and lots of beer." Trunks said as he watched Kalona dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this one. Please take a second to review and let me know. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my imagination.**_

_**A/N: Lemon warning! It was bound to happen right? ;P**_

_**Thank you, sweetgilda, Katie, and Chibisensei110787. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Where You Belong – Chapter 12<strong>_

_**'Party on... Trunks?'**_

"Yea, yay beer... lots and lots of beer." Trunks said as he watched Kalona dancing...

Trunks finished his beer, crushed the can and reached for another. His eyes never leaving her body. He watched as she moved rhythmically to the beat.

Katy Perry was playing now...

_'__Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o..."<em>

Kalona laughed at the irony, as she looked towards Trunks_. _She bit her lower lip when she caught him watching her. That look was back in his eyes. He chugged his beer without breaking eye contact. Kalona swallowed hard and nervously looked away. She couldn't read him at this point. She so badly wished she had mind reading powers. Oh, to know what was going through his head. She glanced back but he was gone.

When the song ended, Launch dragged her back over to the jello shots. "Before there's none left!" She shouted and downed two in a row. She handed Kalona two more and started chanting. "DOWN- THE- HATCH!" over and over again, until Kalona stopped laughing and downed both shots.

"Check these fools out" Launch nodded towards Tien, Yamcha and ...Trunks. Tien was holding the end of a beer bong in his mouth. Yamcha filled it to the point it overflowed, splashing Tien in the face. Now they began to scuffle. Tien handed the bong to Trunks, then grabbed Yamcha in a head lock and gave him what could only be described as 'the noogie from hell'.

"So that's where you disappeared to." Kalona said, too low to be heard by human ears. A pair of Saiyan ears on the other hand, did hear her.

Kalona laughed and watched as Trunks broke them up before they could do any damage. He was looking at her now. His eyes dark as they bore into her, setting something inside ablaze. She gladly accepted another jello shot from Launch, and downed it as she turned her back to him. She could still feel his eyes on her, as she took a deep breath to regain her composure.

"CAPN' JACK DANIELS AT YE SERVICE, BOYS!" Yamcha bellowed out as he did a clumsy bow and face planted at Trunks feet.

Trunks snorted at him, and reached down like he was going to help him up. He quickly swiped the bottle from his hand at the last moment and took a large swig before passing it to Tien.

_'And I would do anything for love,  
>I'd run right into hell and back,<br>I would do anything for love,  
>I'll never lie to you and that's a fact. <em>

Bulma let out a squeal, as she grabbed Vegeta's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. __

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now  
>- Oh no - no way - I would do anything for love,<br>But I wont do that, I wont do that, anything for love,  
>I would do anything for love, I would do anything for love,<br>But I wont do that, I wont do that. _

Vegeta brought his arms around her pulling her close as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as they danced. Occasionally his hand would roam over her ass and he'd smirk at her protests. Kalona watched them and smiled. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous though.

_Some days it don't come easy,  
>Some days it don't come hard<br>Some days it don't come at all,  
>And these are the days that never end.<br>Some nights you breath fire,  
>Some nights your carved in ice,<br>Some nights your like nothing I've ever seen before, Or will again._

_Maybe I'm crazy, But it's crazy and it's true,  
>I know you can save me, No one else can save me now but you. <em>

She looked over at Trunks again now. It was her turn to have her breath taken away. His eyes still held the look from earlier, only now it had intensified and morphed into something else.

_As long as the planets are turning,  
>As long as the stars are burning,<br>As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it! -_

_That I would do anything for love,  
>And I'll be there until the final act -<br>I would do anything for love!  
>And I'll take a Vow and Seal a pact - <em>

Or maybe, he just wasn't trying to hide the emotions anymore. It was all there now, hunger, desire, longing... sadness and even despair. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him, but her legs wouldn't move.__

_But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way - Tonight -  
>I would do anything for love!<br>I would do anything for love,  
>I would do anything for love,<br>But I wont do that, I wont do that... '_

* * *

><p>The party had died down an hour ago, and the last of the guests were leaving as Kalona made her way inside. She was feeling the effects of all the jello shots she had done. She wasn't drunk, but she was most certainly tipsy. At least she hadn't passed out like Launch had. She went up to her room and changed into an oversized t-shirt. She was unbraiding her hair when she heard what sounded like something falling in the hall, followed by Trunks cussing. She poked her head out her door and saw him leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Damn Trunks, just how much did you have to drink?" Kalona asked him as she stepped into the hall.

"Just a few beers... some JD... and some more beer..." He told her as he visually caressed her bare legs.

She walked over to him, as he took a step away from the wall and stumbled. She allowed him to use her for support, as she brought her arm around his waist and led him into his room.

"Let's get you in bed." Kalona said, without fully realizing what she had said, until after the words left her mouth.

"Mm, that's the best idea I've heard all night" Trunks said, as he nuzzled her neck and pushed her up against his door, closing it.

"Easy there, Casanova." Kalona laughed, as she attempted to push him back a little.

He looked down at her with pleading eyes, as he ran his hands along her sides. "Kalona... please..."

She felt the world stop spinning at that moment. She was powerless to stop him, as his lips gently brushed against hers. "I need you... " he whispered, as he trailed kisses along her jaw back to her neck.

Kami help her, she couldn't resist him. The loneliness she saw in his eyes, the sadness in his voice. To push him away now, would surely kill her. She leaned her head back, allowing him access to her neck and collar bone, and wrapped her arms around him. She whimpered as he kissed her neck, biting and kissing his way back to her lips. She could feel him against her hip. He was getting aroused again, and this knowledge made her bite down hard on her lower lip and her heart began to race.

Trunks quickly captured her lips with his own, his lips pressing hard against hers as he brought one hand up behind her neck, holding her there firmly, as his lips continued their onslaught. She whimpered once more as she felt his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. His other hand now moving up her bare thigh under the T-shirt. He hooked a finger under the edge of her panties, and moved it teasingly back and forth, until he felt her squirm and whimper again. Kami, he loved the way she responded to him. He groaned against her mouth, as her arms tightened around his neck.

"I want you..." Trunks whispered against her ear, and gently nibbled and sucked. Bringing both hands up underneath her shirt, causing her to shiver and try to stop his hands from exploring. He easily out maneuvered her defensive movements as he dropped to his knees, hooking a thumb on each side of her panties, he looked up into her eyes and slowly pulled them down.

"Trunks..." Kalona barely breathed it out, her legs threatening to fail her, began to tremble ever so slightly. He noticed this and quickly stood, bringing his hands behind her knees, and lifting her off the ground as he pressed her back firmly against the door. He again captured her lips with his as he ran one hand along her inner thigh. He moved his hand slowly between her legs, and groaned deeply when he felt her moist heat. This was his undoing. Every last bit of self control vanished as he freed himself from his jeans and positioned under her.

Kalona whimpered loudly when she felt him against her. She dug her nails into his back as she braced herself for his entrance. He pushed in slightly and waited, his eyes locked on hers. She whimpered again and let her head fall back as he claimed her neck roughly with his mouth and pushed himself deep inside her. "Oh Kami, Trunks..." Her nails dug in deeper, breaking skin as she clung tight to him.

Trunks had lost all control, he hadn't meant to let it go this far. He couldn't explain what happened, but each time she whimpered it drove him crazy and made him want her like nothing he'd ever wanted before. He'd meant to take her slowly at first. To allow her time to adjust to his size, Kami she was so tight. But she'd done it again, and he lost it and slammed into her. Fuck she felt so good. She was crying out now and he loved it. He clamped his lips down on hers hard and forced his tongue inside her mouth as he held her hips tight.

Kalona moaned as their tongues touched. His own quickly overpowering hers, taking full control. She felt the very breath being sucked from her lungs, as he deepened the kiss and tightened his grip on her hips almost painfully. She broke free from the kiss to cry out, burying her face into his neck as he thrust into her deeply and stayed like that. They were moving now, away from the door. She felt the cool air of his room against her skin and shivered. The next moment she felt his mattress against her back, as he fell onto the bed with her underneath him. Looping his arms behind her knees, he began to move inside her again. He braced his hands on each side of her body as he raised himself up, pulling her legs even higher in the process. He groaned and pushed deeper.

"Trunks..." Kalona gripped his arms and dug her nails in. She was fighting so hard to remain in control of her mind. She needed to stay focused on him. On Trunks, not the flashes that kept creeping in uninvited. It was getting harder now. In this position, on her back, with him on top of her, hurting her. No, he wasn't hurting her. This was Trunks, she wasn't being hurt. Not in the same way as before. This was different.

She cried out again and turned her face into the pillow as she screamed his name. This was met with another loud groan from him as he increased the pace, slamming harder and growing... _wait... how?... Oh kami! _Kalona felt the wave of energy as his ki raised up, she'd seen Vegeta go super Saiyan right in front of her, knocking her on her ass with the energy wave he put off. She watched and felt as Trunks went super Saiyan now, his hair turning golden, as a bright aura surrounded them. She threw her head back, arcing her back and screamed again as he came hard inside her. Then it was over. He collapsed against her, his lavender locks falling against her shoulder as he breathed heavily against her neck.

* * *

><p>Bulma's eyes went wide for probably the millionth time, as she yet again attempted to go check to make sure everything was alright. Only to again be stopped by Vegeta's firm grasp on her arm as he pulled her roughly back into bed.<p>

"Baka Ona, I've already told you. He's claimed her as his mate. You will not interrupt them! Now shut up, and go to sleep." Vegeta growled, as he moved his arm to her waist and pulled her body back against his.

"I didn't make that m-much noise when you... claimed me." Bulma said, concern still evident in her voice.

"No... you, my dear, made much, much more noise than that." Vegeta smirked against her ear now. He ran his hand up to her breast and squeezed roughly, causing her to let out a yelp.

He was right. She remembered that night well. They had completely destroyed the downstairs, the banister railing leading up the stairs, the door and the frame leading into her room, as well as her bed. Kami, there had been no stopping him, but then again, she hadn't wanted to.

_'Bulma had just stepped out of her lab when she heard him return from sparring with Goku. Judging from the language he was using, she guessed that his royal highness had gotten his ass handed to him._

"_Woman! Where are you?! I am hungry!" Vegeta bellowed out._

"_If by woman, you mean me, I am right here, and my name is Bulma. If you're hungry I suggest you use my name and ask nicely or get it your own damn self!" Bulma yelled at him._

"_Baka... Ona..." Vegeta growled, as he approached her now. "You have guts, I will give you that." He continued as he walked towards her. "However, we both know I am much stronger than you. I could snap you like a twig!" _

_Bulma had been slowly stepping backwards with each step he took in her direction. Her eyes widened as she came up against the table and nearly fell. She reached behind frantically for something, anything to defend herself from this madman that surely meant to kill her. Her hand touched the floral center piece, she quickly grabbed it, and hurled it straight at his head. He easily dodged it however, and proceeded to close the gap between them._

"_I... I'll make you something, just don't kill me." Bulma blurted out nervously. "Wh-What would you like?"_

"_I no longer wish for food, Woman." He said as he devoured her with his eyes._

"_What do you m-mean?" She asked, at the same time she realized the answer. Her eyes growing wide as a small squeak escaped her lips._

"_I wish to have you..." Was his only verbal reply...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Did I get a little too carried away? Please leave a review and let me know how you like it so far. :)**

**P/S: The second set of song lyrics are from Meatloaf's- I will do anything for love. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ, This is all purely fictional, and fan based straight out of my imagination.**_

_**Thank you, Katie, Katie pan chan, WithoutWingsX, Chibisensei110787, and Layab The Dark Saiyan. Your reviews keep me motivated to continue on with the story, and to challenge myself to turn the ideas in my head into something more than idle daydreams.:)**_

_**Thank you to, Aries-Brook-Avian-Angel-Mutant, Chibisensei110787, LilLaoRyo704, seti31, and Syad for adding this story to your favorites as well. :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is Where You Belong – Chapter 13 (revamped)<strong>_

_**'The Morning after...'**_

_' ...He was chasing after her... Each time he reached her, she would phase from his line of vision, only to re-appear further away... "Trunks..." He heard her call his name. He reached for her as he got close again. Finally he'd found her, he pulled her close only to have her vanish into thin air. "Noo..."_

_Screams filled the air now, smoke and flames surrounded the area. Standing not three feet in front of him were the androids of his time. The ground was littered with bodies. He drew his sword and lunged for them, but there was nothing to attack, they were gone now too...'_

Trunks awoke with a start, his heart racing from the latest nightmare. You would think he'd be used to them by now. He groaned, and was just about to roll over, when he realized he wasn't alone in the bed. There was a warm body next to him, he didn't need to look to know who it was. He felt his body relax, temporarily lost in this moment. Was it real?

_Damn... _He thought, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the events that led to her being in his bed. How could he have been so careless?

He knew she'd been hurt before, so he'd distanced himself from her for the remainder of the party after their encounter near the tree. He'd chose to let alcohol comfort him. It didn't take long before he realized that wasn't helping. After the party, he'd waited until he saw her bedroom light come on before he made his way inside. He thought she was safe in her room as he staggered upstairs to his own, he never anticipated she would open her door. But she had...

She'd opened the door, and stepped into the hall wearing a baggy t-shirt that fell off her shoulder. The light from the hall had silhouetted her shape underneath. His eyes devoured her. He should have gone in his room and locked the door while he still had his sanity. She was at his side before he had the chance...

He turned his head to look at her now. She was still asleep, her arm draped over his chest, her head nestled against his shoulder. He pulled her closer, and held her this way for awhile, before gently sliding his arm free and propping himself up on his elbow. He brushed a long strand of hair away from her face, and leaned down to place a kiss near her temple.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving the room.

Kalona woke up not long after Trunks left. The sound of the gravity chamber powering up, having infiltrated her dreams. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Trunks laying beside her, and was met with emptiness instead. She moved her hand over the mattress, and found it was still warm. There was no sign of him in the room however, so she guessed he was in the gravity chamber. She sighed and reluctantly slipped out of the warm bed.

"Ow my head." she muttered as she made her way to the bathroom. She tapped lightly, just in case, then pushed the door open and clicked on the light. She winced painfully at it's brightness and walked to the sink, picking up the bottle of aspirin that was sitting there.

_Guess I'm not the only one with a headache this morning. Boxer boy must be hung over to hell and back. _She thought to herself, before leaving the room. _I guess I may as well go start breakfast. You may be hung over, but you're still a Saiyan, so I'm pretty sure you're going to be hungry soon._

She quickly ducked into her own room to change. She pulled on a pair of cut-offs along with a loose fitting gray t-shirt. She brushed her hair into a high pony tail and made her way down to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about last night. She felt her cheeks grow warm as her face flushed and she bit her bottom lip.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Trunks Briefs." She whispered to the air before scurrying downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>'...Take this all away<br>I'm suffocating  
>Tell me what the fuck is wrong<br>With me _

_I don't know what to take  
>Thought I was focused but I'm scared<br>I'm not prepared_

I hyperventilate  
>Looking for help somehow somewhere<br>And no one cares

I'm my own worst enemy...'

Linkin Park's - 'Given up' was blaring from the gravity chamber's speakers.

Trunks had been at it for about twenty minutes when he realized he was being watched. He looked to his left, and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed.

"I didn't notice you come in, Father." Trunks said, when he finally saw him.

"As I suspected. So brat, show me what you've got. That is, if you're up for it, after last night." Vegeta challenged him, as he took a fighting stance.

"Y-you wanna spar? Now?" Trunks asked, hoping he'd say no, but knowing that would never happen in a million years. "Um sure, why not?"

They both launched at each other without further hesitation.

Vegeta landing a blow to Trunks jaw, only to have him quickly return the favor.

"Ooh, payback for your little princess I suppose." Vegeta teased as he rubbed his jaw.

"Something like that, yes." Trunks kicked Vegeta hard in the chest now, knocking him backwards a few feet and quickly phased behind him, landing a blow to his left shoulder.

"You can't even see how enamored she is with you, can you?" Trunks shouted at him.

"Yes Trunks, I can. The difference between you and me, is the simple fact that I don't care." Vegeta scoffed back, as he hit the ground turning full circle.

"You self centered son of a bitch!" Trunks shouted as he powered up to super Saiyan, a ball of energy forming in his hands.

"Heh, you're going to need more than a simple ki blast if you plan on hitting me...GALICK GUN!" Vegeta hollered, and blasted Trunks across the room.

Trunks hit the wall hard enough to leave a dent. "BURNING BLAST!" Trunks retaliated, sending his father skidding across the floor, tearing it up in the process.

"Not...bad, Son." Vegeta said as he picked himself up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Thanks," Trunks spat thru gritted teeth, as he landed on the crumbled concrete and then quickly phased out of the way.

"VANISHING BLOW!" Vegeta shouted as he released a blue energy wave that would have hit Trunks had he not recognized the attack in time. It missed and made impact with the gravity device in the center of the room. The machine sputtered, crackled and sparked as a large cloud of smoke billowed upward. Soon the whole chamber was full of smoke...

* * *

><p>Kalona had just finished frying up a large batch of bacon and eggs, when Trunks and Vegeta came coughing, and grumbling thru the back door.<p>

"With all due respect, Father, I'm not the one that fired on the machine." Trunks muttered.

"No... but you are the one who landed in front of it while sparring. Vegeta growled back.

Kalona stifled a giggle, and began carrying the food to the table as the two Saiyans promptly took their seats. Vegeta was glaring at her now, making it even harder for her not to snicker. She bit her lip as she sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his royal highness. She returned and filled a second plate for Trunks.

Trunks watched her as she interacted with his Father, and felt what could only be described as jealousy. He wanted her to look at him with that same adoration and love which he could so clearly see in her eyes now. Adoration and love for a man who freely admitted he did not care.

"Coffee?" Kalona asked as she began filling a cup for Vegeta, already knowing his answer.

"Sure, thanks." Trunks answered her, as she set the cup in front of his Dad and locked eyes with him.

"Coming right up." She smiled, and hurried back to pour two more cups.

Trunks watched her as she sat the cup near his hand and took a seat next to him.

"So... you guys broke it didn't you?" Kalona couldn't resist asking.

"Hmph" Vegeta simply growled in response as he cleared his plate.

"We probably should have taken that sparring session to the desert, the gravity chamber isn't exactly set up for the level of attacks we were tossing at each other." Trunks answered with a half grin.

"I'm sure Bulma and Dr. Briefs will be able to fix it. I mean, you didn't blow it up right? Kalona couldn't help but laugh now, as the grumpy prince glared at her and growled.

"Are you not going to eat again, Brat?" Vegeta asked her, as he stood and took his empty plate to the sink. He then took a clean plate from the overhead cupboard and loaded it with a human sized portion of eggs and bacon. He grabbed some silverware and sat the dish in front of her.

"Make sure she eats at least some of whats on this plate, Trunks." Vegeta ordered, before disappearing up the stairs to wake Bulma. He wanted the gravity chamber fixed as soon as possible, and as long as she was asleep, it wasn't being fixed.

Trunks watched as his Father vanished upstairs. Perhaps the man did care. He quickly shrugged this off and turned his attention back to his plate.

Kalona picked the fork up and used it like a rake, moving the eggs back and forth on her plate. She wasn't hungry, she'd never really been one to eat breakfast. She scrunched her nose up at the plate.

"It's not going to eat itself you know." Trunks snickered, having been watching her the whole time.

"I'm just not hungry." She said as she laid the fork down.

_Of course she's not hungry. She's probably upset about last night. _Trunks thought to himself as he watched her stand and carry her plate to the sink. He quickly cleared his plate and followed her, setting his plate in the sink before taking her hands in his own. He turned her so she was facing him now.

"Kalona..." He swallowed hard. "I don't really know what to say, except... I'm sorry." Trunks told her as his eyes held hers.

"Why?" She asked him, her face showing no emotion.

"You know why. Did... did I hurt you?" He was dead serious now, as he watched her face closely for any sign of emotion. And there it was... she flinched, ever so slightly, like she'd just been stung by something.

"No." She lied.

"I don't see why it can't wait another hour! Kami, Vegeta! You broke it...YOU FIX IT!" Bulma could be heard yelling, as she stomped across the hall to the nursery.

"I should go help your Mom with ...well...you. Your Dad isn't gonna let up until she at least looks at the gravity room." Kalona said and quickly made her escape.

Trunks sighed as he watched her hurry away. However, he understood her wanting to escape. He needed to be alone for a while himself to clear his head. He stepped into the yard and took to the air...

* * *

><p>Kalona gathered up a few toys, then grabbed the diaper bag from the changing table. She walked over to the playpen and looked down at the lavender haired baby boy inside. He was completely oblivious, or rather immune, to the argument his parents had just had in this very room.<p>

"You ready to go for a walk, kiddo?" Kalona asked him as she reached down and scooped him into her arms. Bulma was still yelling at Vegeta when Kalona stepped out the back door.

"I have a mind to just leave it in rubble you jackass!" Bulma huffed. "Here...hold this wire for me."

"Do you take me for a fool, Woman? I still remember the last time you asked me to hold one of those wires. Hold your own damn wire." Vegeta argued back.

Kalona laughed as she put baby Trunks in his stroller. "I'm going to take baby Trunksie to the park, we'll be back in an hour or so." Kalona waved as they left.

"Have fun and be careful!" Bulma waved back at her.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the park, Kalona placed baby Trunks in one of the baby swings and sat on the regular swing next to him. This was her favorite place to take him. He loved to swing and she loved to people watch. She slowly pushed him back and forth, lost in her thoughts. Mirai Trunks had seemed so distant this morning, almost cold... no not cold exactly, but something was off...<p>

When he had followed her to the sink she had thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he'd apologized to her... why? Because he was afraid he had hurt her? She didn't understand... was that why he had left before she woke up?

Men, sheesh... she'd never understand the male brain, let alone the Saiyan male brain.

"I'm sorry... what?" Kalona asked the woman who had obviously been talking to her.

"I said, your son seems to have taken a liking to my little Tessa here." She laughed and smiled.

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me. The little devil is a junior flirt. His name is Trunks and um, he's not mine, I just babysit him sometimes." Kalona answered and returned her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't change a lot in this chapter, as I'm sure those who read the previous version can tell. However, I did add to it and removed the parts I was unhappy with. Please take a moment to review and let me know what you like and/ or did not like. Your input is truly appreciated. I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I should have the completely revamped chapter 14 back up very soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

__**Sorry Katie-Pan-Chan, no pummeling... at least not in this chapter. Who knows what will happen in the future though. Thanks for the kind words. :)**__

__**Thank you, NightWindAlchemist , lauden , Kiki37 , and Katie-Pan-chan for adding this story as a favorite. I wish there was a favorite reader option. :)**__

__**A/N: Sorry it took so long to re-post, it's summer, I want to play outside when I have free time like today lol. But I knew I've made you guys wait too long already, so I forced myself to sit here and get this posted for you. Thank you for being patient with me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Happy 4**____**th**____** of July to all my American readers. I'm heading out to enjoy the festivities right after I hit post...**__

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 14 <strong>

**' Set Fire to the Rain '**

..."Sure Danny, I'll stop by tomorrow to pick it up. Thanks for letting me know. Alright, see ya then." Kalona spoke into the receiver.

"Who's Danny?" Trunks asked her as she hit end call.

"Kami! Would you guys please STOP sneaking up on me like that!" Kalona jumped, as the phone slipped from her hand. "Dammit."

_…I let it fall, my heart_  
><em>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<em>  
><em>It was dark and I was over<em>  
><em>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me...<em>

"Sorry, I thought you saw me come in." He laughed, as he retrieved her phone. He hadn't meant to startle her, however he couldn't help but find it amusing.

_...My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet...<em>

"Well, you were mistaken, and I didn't HEAR you come in either." She half glared at him now. "May I please have my phone?"

_...But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play, you would always win, always win..._

"If you answer the question." He held the phone just out of her reach and smirked, he liked teasing her. However, he felt his face fall as a thought occurred to him. What if Danny was an X-boyfriend. He didn't want to know anymore...

_...But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
><em>_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name..._

Two weeks had passed since the night of the party, and things had returned to normal for the most part. Normal for Capsule Corp, that is. Vegeta and Bulma, it seemed were in a constant state of bicker, mostly over the state of the still defunct Gravity Machine. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs had left on vacation for a month long tropical cruise, leaving the repairs solely on Bulma's shoulders, and Vegeta's constant nagging had finally caused her to snap.

..."That's it! I quit! I can't take it anymore. You stubborn, inconsiderate, arrogant, pigheaded, monkey faced, jackass!" Bulma had yelled, as she sent a wrench hurtling through the air towards his head. "Sometimes I think the only reason you're even with me, is to keep this damn machine operable! Well guess what Mister? Your 'mistress' is dead! Do you hear me? She's dead, dead, DEAD! Fix her yourself because I'm not laying another finger on this pile of rubbish!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at Vegeta in a childish manner and stormed out of the chamber.

True to her word, she hadn't returned. She would let her Father fix the stupid piece of shit when he got back. Vegeta could go sulk behind his favorite tree in the backyard until then for all she cared, she was going shopping. After changing clothes and fixing her hair, Bulma grabbed the baby, her purse and the keys and headed out the door...

Things between Trunks and Kalona seemed to be back to normal as well. To anyone who wasn't them, that is. In reality, things were far from alright. Trunks was polite and friendly when the two spoke, however Kalona could tell he was on edge around her. So she would usually find a reason to excuse herself from the room, either to check on the baby, or to step outside for some air. The latter of which almost always involved a few tears. Today was no different...

_...When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better...<em>

..."Danny owns the bar where I used to work." Kalona told Trunks, and reached for her phone only to have him move it further away. "I answered your question. Hand it over."

_...Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win..._

"What did he want?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and waited, knowing she was getting angry now. He'd missed this though. Not so much her being angry with him, but rather the fact that they were actually communicating with feeling again. Things hadn't been the same since that night. He'd wanted to pull her into his arms so many times since then. He always hesitated a moment too long and the moment would pass and she'd be gone.

_...But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name...<em>

"He found a bracelet I had lost. Not that it's really any of your business." Kalona put her hand out and waited. His fingers gently brushed against the tender flesh of her palm as he returned her phone. She held her breath as she began drowning in a sea of blue. _Do something, Trunks... Kiss me, yell at me, anything, just do something._

_...I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time...<em>

"And you're going after it tomorrow, alone?" Trunks asked her, as he hesitantly brought his hand back to his side.

_...Sometimes I wake up by the door  
><em>_Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you  
>Even now when it's already over<br>I can't help myself from looking for you..._

"That was the plan." Kalona exhaled slightly and answered, knowing all to well that he disapproved.

_You got a better idea Boxer boy?_

_...I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name...<em>

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go by yourself, Kalona." His eyes held hers with such intensity now, practically daring her to object.

_Then come with me... _She silently pleaded.

_...I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt somethin' die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh... <em>

Just then the phone on the wall rang causing Kalona to jump. Trunks smiled as he reached over her shoulder to answer it.

"It's Gohan" He held the phone out for her. "You should ask him to tag along with you tomorrow."

_...__Oh, no  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn ...<em>

"You ask him! I'm perfectly capable of getting to and from the damn bar on my own. You on the other hand... you... gah!" Kalona turned and quickly stepped outside before he saw her tears.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Why was he holding her at arms length like this? She was going through the kata moves that Yamcha had taught her, in an effort to center herself and clear her mind. She gasped when Vegeta appeared behind her, grabbing her arm to spin her around and sweeping her leg with his own, causing her to land on her back.

"What the hell, Vegeta!" She yelled at him and attempted to sit up, only to have his foot land dead center on her chest pushing her back down. She submitted with an exasperated sigh, her arms falling limp to the ground unwilling to fight as he removed his foot and looked down on her.

"So, you're just giving up that easily now are you? What happened to your stubborn spirit, brat? Has my Son's presence honestly turned you into little more than a love sick, defenseless, weakling? If that's the case, then you might as well hand yourself over to them right now." He turned and took a few steps away from her and waited.

"I'd rather die." Kalona said as she pushed to a sitting position and glared daggers into Vegeta's back.

Vegeta smirked and slowly turned to face her again. "Is that so?"

Kalona's eyes widened as she quickly got to her feet with a small scream. Vegeta lunged for her before she could even blink...

* * *

><p>Trunks hung up the phone after apologizing to a very bewildered Gohan, turned off the radio and took a seat at the table. <em>What the hell was that all about?<em> All he had done was suggest she take Gohan with her and she'd flown off the handle.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out what he had said wrong. Things had changed between them however, although neither seemed willing to acknowledge it. Regardless of the building tension between them. They simply went through the motions every day. He placed his head in his hands and had just began rubbing his temples when he heard her scream. He was out the door in a split second...

He wasn't prepared for the sight that met his eyes, and froze in his tracks. Vegeta had Kalona pushed up against a tree, her arms above her head and his face mere inches from hers. He was right... there was something going on between them. _Damn you, Father. Why?... Why her? _He thought to himself as he watched them. He wanted to look away, he needed to look away, but something compelled him to keep his eyes on Kalona. Was she struggling?...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: The song this time is Adele's set fire to the rain, but you guys already knew that. I tend to play music while I write and this started to play, I think it kind of fits Trunks and Kalona at the moment. Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please take a moment to drop me a review. Your reviews both motivate and inspire me. :) I'll try and post the next chapter soon. :)****


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, Torch-of-Darkness, Writer'sFantasy, Chibisensei110787 and Guest. I'm happy that you are all enjoying the story. Sorry for the delay between chapters. I blame summer time writers block. :) **_

_**Anon, I'm sorry you don't like what I've done with the story. Your points have been duly noted and I promise you that I have in fact referenced the wikia, as well as watched every episode... more than once. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 15 <strong>

**' Lost & Found '**

Trunks swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he took in the scene in front of him. They hadn't noticed him yet, and he half expected them to kiss at any moment... Except for the fact that Kalona was, it seemed, struggling to get free. _What the hell are you doing, Father?..._

"Pathetic... I know that you are stronger than this. You are not even trying." Vegeta breathed close to Kalona's ear, and loosened his grip on her wrists which were held high above her head.

"I... am...trying." Kalona hissed through gritted teeth, as she tried to free herself.

"Then why have you not yet escaped?" Vegeta taunted back, a smirk forming on his face.

"Are you kidding me? You have a death grip on my wrists!"

"And you think that they wont?" Vegeta spoke more to his son, who he had in fact noticed watching them this whole time.

Trunks had taken a few steps towards them and then stopped when his father said this. He was right of course. They would not be gentle with her. They already made that clear the night they attacked her. The night that they nearly killed her. He clenched his fists as he felt the rage build. He hadn't been here when it happened, but he'd heard enough of the details from his Mother and Gohan to know what they had done.

"This is pointless, Vegeta! Maybe, just maybe if they didn't know how to use their ki, I could stand a chance against them."

"Heh, they are a bunch of imbecilic, weaklings." Vegeta said as he loosened his grip even more and waited for her to at least try. If her mind was truly set on giving up, then she was right, this was pointless.

"Yeah... a bunch of imbecilic weaklings, who just so happen to be STRONGER than me and are determined to drop me, at the feet of their boss."

"Your Father..." Vegeta started but was quickly cut off.

"He's NOT my father!" Kalona screamed as she broke free. She hesitated only a moment before turning to run before Vegeta could grab hold of her again. Not that he had even tried. He just watched with an amused smirk as Trunks caught her in his arms, mere seconds before she collided with him. Her arms instinctively went up, palms flat against his chest, pushing away only for a second until hazel brown collided with sapphire blue.

"Perhaps it's time for you to teach her how to defend herself, Son. I've wasted enough of my time as it is."

"Wait... what?" Kalona's eyes went wide as she whipped her head around to glare at Vegeta as he walked past them. _Have you lost your mind, Vegeta? This is NOT happening. _

Trunks felt her tense up as she pushed away from him. He also saw her tears and found himself reaching for her hand as she turned away. He gently pulled her back despite her protests, wrapping his arms around her as he slowly smoothed his hand over her back.

"Calm down, Kalona. I know you don't like Dad's idea, and I understand why. Listen, if you're truly against my being the one to teach you, then we won't proceed. You can still learn from Gohan as you have been, but you're going to have to focus on what he is teaching you." He took a deep breath as he finished, not wanting to let her go, but knowing she wouldn't stay like this much longer.

"I can focus until I'm blue in the face... I will still be weaker than them." She mumbled as she stepped out of his embrace and walked away...

* * *

><p>Kalona stood outside the bar just before nine the following morning. Kami, it seemed like forever since she'd been here. She only returned once after the night she'd been attacked, and even then she hadn't returned alone. Vegeta had accompanied her to pick up her belongings and final paycheck after she told Danny she would not be coming back to work. She sucked in her breath and walked around to the side door. The sound of breaking glass made her jump and let out a small yelp. She shook her head and laughed at herself when she realized it was just someone tossing a bag of garbage into the dumpster at the end of the alley.<p>

"Danny, you in here?" She called out as she entered the empty bar. "Danny?" The jukebox whirred to life at that moment and 'Nine inch nails - Head like a hole' began playing. Kalona walked over to the bar and placed a shaky hand on it's smooth surface. This was the song that was playing that night as she finished up her shift. Maybe Trunks was right... coming here alone was a bad idea. She jumped as Danny stepped out of the back room.

"Kalona, it's good to see you again. It's been a while since you've stopped by."

"Hi Danny, yea, it's just..."

"No need to explain. I'm sure it's weird for you being back here. Would you like a drink while I go grab the bracelet from the safe?"

"No, I probably shouldn't. But thanks anyway."

"That's right... you never did drink much did you? Let me just grab that bracelet for you. I'm sure want to be on your way."

Kalona watched as Danny disappeared into the back room again. He was right, it was weird being here, and awkward and just plain creepy. She never did like it here before business hours. The sooner she had the bracelet the sooner she could get the hell out of here. She wouldn't have even bothered except the bracelet had belonged to her Mother before she died. She felt the tears threatening to spill just as Danny returned, placing the silver charm bracelet on the bar in front of her.

"Here you go. Lila found it in the back and was going to pawn it until she remembered you had lost one like it. I believe this belongs to you my dear."

"I thought it was lost forever... Thank you." Kalona half whispered as her fingers tentatively touched a silver butterfly, a flood of memories filling her mind as her heart began to race. She saw the bracelet fall against broken pavement and heard laughter_..._

"Ah it's no big deal. We find lost items every day here. I'm just glad one of them was finally your lost trinket. Excuse me a moment..."

"I probably should head back and let you get back to business here, Danny. It was great seeing you again. And thank you so much for this." She held the bracelet up and smiled as she turned toward the door.

Danny paused a moment, his hand hovering above the ringing telephone. "Don't be a stranger, Girl. Lila would love to see your face around here more."

"I'll try and stop by again soon. I promise. Bye Danny." As she stepped through the door she could hear Danny talking.

"Yea... I'm here. Nah, there were no surprises. Look, I did just what you said..."

_Weird... What are you mixed up in now Danny? _Kalona wondered to herself as she made her way back around to the street and headed home. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"...she came here alone. Yea, she just left, said she was heading back..."

* * *

><p>Kalona was sitting in the backyard, lost in thought, when Gohan found her. She jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder, the bracelet slipping from her fingers to the ground. Gohan laughed lightly as he picked it up for her.<p>

"Sorry. I said your name, but you didn't hear me. You alright, Kalona?"

"Yea... I was just daydreaming, I guess. "

"Oh yea, anyone I know?" Gohan began to tease. "He called me to come over by the way..."

"Huh?" Kalona looked at him puzzled.

"Trunks! Sheesh Kalona, you really are lost in your own little world today aren't you?"

"Ha ha... funny. So did he say why he wanted you to come over?"

"Yea, he did... Kalona, you should let him teach you for a while. Maybe it will be easier for you to focus if it's him teaching you. You're so resistant to what I have been trying to teach you lately."

"I just don't see..."

"Yea I know, 'the point'. You don't see the point. You're scared and think you can't be strong enough. I've been there... scared shitless to do anything. I resisted training just like you... until Piccolo flung me into a friggin mountain!" He laughed at Kalona's shocked expression.

"You're kidding me...right?"

"Ha ha nope."

"Guess I should be glad Big Green isn't the one training me then huh?"

"Might not be a bad idea to be honest... Hey Trunks! I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

Kalona looked up to see Trunks land a few feet away from them. _Back? I thought Gohan said he called him to come over here. So back from where exactly?_

"I had to take care of something down town." He looked at Kalona as he said this, answering her unspoken question almost as if he'd read her mind.

"And now you have to take care of something here." Gohan again teased, nodding in Kalona's direction. "I take it everything was OK."

"Yea... for now." Trunks continued to stare at Kalona as he spoke. His eyes dangerously serious.

"Did you follow me?" Kalona asked, a touch of irritation in her tone.

"I'm going to grab a drink from inside." Gohan said as he excused himself before the fireworks began.

"I told you, I didn't think it was a good idea for you to go alone. You never asked Gohan and I KNEW you wouldn't ask me, so yea, I followed you, to make sure you were SAFE!"

"Yea...well... WHO THE HELL APPOINTED YOU AS MY GUARDIAN AND PROTECTOR?"

Trunks raised one eyebrow at this and smirked.

"If you say the Prince of ALL mother friggin Saiyans, I swear to Kami I will find a way to hurt you!"

"Oh sweetheart, you already have..."

"I should have grabbed popcorn... this is getting good."

"SHUT UP, GOHAN!" Trunks and Kalona yelled simultaneously.

"Sheesh, you guys are grumpier than Vegeta when he hasn't had his coffee in the morning. Fine...I get it... I'm not wanted here... I'll be over there...somewhere... watching in total silence... carry on..."

Kalona sighed and watched as Gohan walked off. Without acknowledging Trunks any further, she turned and walked over to the large oak tree and sat down on the swing. She didn't notice when he joined her until the swing began to move...

Trunks grasped the ropes on either side of the swing and gently pulled back. "Kalona, just hear me out..."

"Trunks, I get it, alright. Going there alone was stupid and reckless. I realized that as soon as I walked inside. I should have listened to you... but nothing happened. No bad guys jumped out from the shadows, no one tried to grab me or follow me home. No body hurt me."

"You were lucky... this time. Kalona, you can't go back there again..."

"I hadn't really planned on going back..."

"That's good, because you'd be walking right into a trap." Trunks gave the swing a gentle push as he told her what he'd overheard after she left the bar...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. I will try to get the next chapter up faster than this one. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... or Trunks **___(I wish I did though),___** this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you so very much for the killer kind reviews, Katie-Pan-chan, vegetaFan555, Chibisensei110787, and Writer'sFantasy. They really do make my day and inspire me to work even harder on the story. :)**_

_**Also thank you as well to Behr247, lilani127, WritersFantasy, Torch-of-Darkness, Givihe, and angelvoice15 for adding this story as a favorite. I'm sorry if I missed a name again... feel free to message me and chew me out and shame me for it :D**_

_**A/N: This chapter may seem a tad random, but I had this idea in my head that just had to come out. Yes, this IS based on the tournament from Bojock unbound...Good catch! Yes I'm giving props already because I KNOW you all knew. :) I'm just adding my own itsy bitsy twists and turns to it. Enjoy. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 16<strong>

**'A Day at the Tournament '**

"WELCOME TO BATTLE ISLAND! HOME OF THE FIRST EVER... INTERGALACTIC... MARTIAL... ARTS... TOURNAMENT!..."

"This looks like a good spot to see all the action." Bulma stated as she motioned to a nearby section of the stands.

"Perfect. I don't want to miss my Gohan show them who's the best." ChiChi proudly remarked with just a touch of arrogance on her sons behalf as she headed to a row of empty seats about half way up.

"Hah! My Trunks will win this before little Gohan even wakes up from his nap!" Bulma countered, as the two woman... or overgrown children in this case... began sticking their tongues out and flinging insults at each other while baby Trunksie looked on mildly amused.

Kalona just shook her head as she followed behind. _There's gonna be more fighting in the stands than __out there in the arena. Sheesh, if they don't knock it off they're gonna miss both Gohan AND Trunks fighting. _She rolled her eyes as she slumped down in an empty seat next to the still bickering women and leaned her head against her right palm. _I shoulda went to the concessions for popcorn... or a big old bucket of ice..._

"Do you mind?! We're trying to watch our Mongo win this tournament!... Not a couple of CRAZY WOMEN that apparently don't know how to tell the difference between a fighting arena... AND A BINGO HALL!'

_Oh shit... definitely shoulda got popcorn. _Kalona watched as the two women slowly... oh so very slowly turned around to face the worlds stupidest man (*_no folks, it's not Hercule surprisingly ;_).

"Excuse me?...What did you just say?" ChiChi asked politely... a little too politely. Her voice was laced with sweetness and sarcasm and...well death. That's really the only way to describe it.

_Ooooh this is gonna be good. _Kalona bit her lip in anticipation and watched as ChiChi lunged over the seats at the fool.

"I...am...not...CRAZY! NEVER...CALL...ME...CRAZY! I will find where you live... I will sneak inside your room while you sleep... I will kill you... if you EVER... CALL... ME... CRAZY... AGAIN! Tee hee." ChiChi smiled sweetly as she walked away from the scared shitless man and his wife who quckly gathered their things and moved to a different section of the stands... way over on the other side of the arena. (_Oh and if you were curious... Mongo didn't last more than a few minutes before being knocked into the water by Krillin. :)_

"ChiChi, you really shouldn't upset yourself like that. It's not good for the baby." Bulma started.

"Don't you tell me what's good and not good for MY baby! MRS. I'M GONNA BRING MY BABY TO A MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!

"Oh! It's like THAT now is it? MRS.I'M GONNA LET MY BABY FIGHT AT FIVE!

"I NEVER WANTED HIM TO FIGHT SO YOUNG. MY POOR BABY COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! I'M NOT AN IRRESPONSABLE PARENT! THAT WAS ALL GOKU'S DOING... OH GOKU!... I miss him so much..." ChiChi slumped into her seat while Bulma consoled her.

_Wow...just wow. Gohan's right...she's insane! _Kalona thought nervously as she redirected her attention to the combat stages and the bodies that rained down off of them. She caught a glimpse of purple atop one of the higher stages just as a torrential downpour of bodies fell from it. _Oh sweet Kami, he's amazing... ahh... Stop thinking that way. But just look at him... yummy... gah! _Kalona bit her lip hard. Hard enough that she now tasted blood. She tried to tear her eyes off him as he scanned the crowd knowing he was most likely looking for his Mother. She didn't need him catching her watching him as well. _Shit... _Too late.

He had in fact been looking for his Mother, it hadn't taken long for him to spot her aqua colored hair and the one he sought beside her. Had she been watching? He grinned as their eyes met and he saw her cheeks flush from pale to scarlet. _So you WERE watching..._

Kalona bolted for the concessions when she saw Trunks making his way through the crowd. He had that strange look in his eyes again, and he was grinning at her like a dammed Cheshire cat as well. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she was not going to stay to find out...

* * *

><p>"THE WINNERS OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUND ARE... GOHAN... DOSCOY... TRUNKS... PICCOLO... UDO... KRILLIN...TIEN... AND FLYING DRAGON! GIVE THEM A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOLKS...THEY'VE EARNED IT!"...<p>

"I'm not up again for a half an hour, so I thought I'd come say hi... where's Kalona?" Trunks casually asked his Mother.

"She was thirsty and went for a drink, she should be back any moment. You really like her a lot don't you, Son?" Bulma began to tease as she poked his chest causing him to blush.

"Mother..." Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"There's no use in denying it. Your Father and I both know already. It's written all over your face."

"Yea well, I screwed up and hurt her, she can barely even stand to be near me for very long now."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe the two of you just need to talk and work through the mixed signals that BOTH of you have been sending each other."

"I really don't think it's gonna be that simple, Mom."...

* * *

><p>Kalona paid for her soda and began making her way through the ever growing sea of people. <em>Oh man... where's our seats?...<em>

"You look lost, baby. Need some assistance? I'll be more than happy to help you, mmhm, find your way." The punk licked his lips and raised his brows as he stepped close to Kalona.

"Yea, heh heh, she looks like she needs a whole lot of assistance, like hours worth, maybe even days."

"I don't need any ASSistance, thank you very much, especially from a couple low life ASSHOLES like yourselves!" Kalona glared at the two, trying to act fearless even though she was trembling so badly inside that she was sure they could see right through her.

"Oooh, what a big attitude for such a little girl. I like it."

"Yea? Then you're gonna love this." Kalona responded calmly and spit in his face.

"Why you little bitch! You're gonna regret that. I'm gonna make you sorry you ever laid eyes on me."

"Congratulations, mission already accomplished." She continued to taunt the punk. _Shit... why'd I go and say THAT for. Why can't I shut the hell up...no better yet... why don't I scream for help or run or something? Why am I still standing here?_

"Heh heh... you shouldn't have done that. Now he's gonna have to kill you."

"Not until AFTER I'm done with her... if she survives what I'm gonna do to her that is."

_Ok, now would be a good time to scream. Oh kami, he has the same tattoo as the kuroi sasori..._ She nearly did scream as she felt an arm slide around her and pull her close to a very warm body. The scream caught in her throat instantly as she recognized the feel of the embrace.

"You OK?" Trunks asked her as he glared threateningly at the two gang members, daring either one of them to make a move so that he could smash their pathetic weasel faces into the pavement right here and right now.

She looked up at him and simply nodded her head. She found herself unable to speak. _Oh sure...NOW my ability to speak konks out... How ironic. _

"Who the fuck are you?!" The punk demanded.

"Someone that you REALLY don't want to mess with." Trunks answered and waited for the idiot to make his move. BAM! The sound of knuckles slamming into and crushing a jawbone that should have stopped running and walked away, filled the air. He felt Kalona grab his shirt, gripping it tightly as she buried her face into his chest. He looked from the fool lying on the pavement to his buddy. "You want a piece too? I'm having a buy one get one sale for the next ten minutes but I don't think your friend is going to wake up in time to get his second hit."

"No, no thanks... I uh..." The punk turned and fled mid sentence.

Trunks brought his free arm around Kalona and held her. He could feel her shaking subside.

"... TRUNKS BRIEFS VS TIEN SHINHAN!... FIGHTERS YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES TO COME TO THE COMBAT STAGE OR FORFEIT!" The announcer's voice broke through the silence.

"You should probably go." Kalona looked up and bit her lip as Trunks eyes bore into hers with an intensity that sent chills down her spine.

"Yea... Listen... I don't have to fight. I can forfeit and take you back to the compound right now if you'd like."

"No it's alright. I'm fine, I'll be OK really. You go do your thing and make your Dad proud." Kalona told him as she started off in the direction she thought was where Bulma and ChiChi were.

"Come on, it's this way." Trunks grinned down at her as he placed his arm around her and led her in the other direction.

_Way to go scatterbrains. He really must think you're the biggest ditz alive. _Kalona cringed inwardly

"Do me a favor please..." Trunks began as they stopped near his Mother. "...Stay here with Mom and ChiChi, unless one of us is around to go with you." It wasn't so much an order but rather more of a plea. His concern filled eyes held hers, giving her no choice but to nod her head in agreement. "Good. This shouldn't take long and I'll check back here right after." He gave her a smile that made her belly do flip flops, as he turned and ran off for his fight...

* * *

><p>"Hey Trunks, what do you say we give these people a good show?" Tien said, as he removed his shirt and tossed it aside.<p>

"OK." Trunks nodded as he took an attack stance and launched into battle. He was right, it wasn't long before he sent Tien sailing downward into the water surrounding the stage with a large splash.

"TRUNKS WINS THE MATCH! TRUNKS MOVES ON TO THE FINALS!"

"Yea! Alright Trunks!" Bulma stood and hollered.

Kalona couldn't help but cheer as well. She smiled when their eyes met and remained where she stood as he made his way towards them.

"GOHAN HAS DEFEATED UDO! GOHAN MOVES ON TO THE FINALS!

"That's my boy! Yay Gohan!" ChiChi screamed.

"Anybody see which stage Krillin and Piccolo are fighting on?" Bulma asked as she scanned the arena.

"They're right over there near the announcer's box." Trunks pointed out as he knelt down next to Kalona's seat.

"Congratulations. That was a good fight, Trunks." Kalona smiled nervously.

"Thanks." Trunks grinned back making her bite her lip and look away. _Maybe Mom's right. Maybe we do just need to have a nice long talk and work things out._

_Why is he staring at me like that? Well at least he isn't acting all weird-ed out being near me... nope I'm the one doing that now... what the hell? _Kalona dared to look at him and swallowed when she realized his hand was touching hers on the arm of the seat. _Kami, those eyes. A girl could truly drown in them if she didn't know how to swim... or forgot how... _Her eyes widened when she felt him move his hand over hers. His large hand engulfing hers in the warmth only he seemed capable of emanating. She felt a strange small sound escape her throat._ Definitely forgetting how to swim..._

Trunks leaned his face closer to Kalona's. Knowing all to well what he was doing to her. "Did you need to make another run to the concessions or... the rest rooms, that was a pretty large drink you had." He grinned, his face inches from hers.

Kalona yanked her hand away and glared. Kami, he sure knew exactly how to kill a moment. "No, I'm fine thank you for asking."...

* * *

><p>"OK FOLKS... THE RESULTS ARE IN AND THE FINAL QUALIFIERS ARE KRILLIN um, due to forfeit... GOHAN... TRUNKS... AND DOSCOY! FIGHTERS PLEASE TAKE A TRANSPORT VEHICLE TO YOUR DESIGNATED BATTLE ZONE! VIEWERS AT HOME AND IN THE STANDS CAN KEEP UP WITH THE ACTION BY WATCHING THE JUMBO VIDEO SCREENS!"<p>

The crowd watched as the fighters each shot off, landing shortly after at separate destinations.

"O-kay... battle zone huh? Are we supposed to fight or have a picnic?" Trunks frowned as he stepped from the vehicle and looked around what seemed to be a flowery meadow only to be shot at moments later. "Watch where you point that thing! I might get the wrong idea. This is a tournament remember, No killing allowed." ...

"Y-your a girl? Space chicks are hot!" Krillin stated as he landed and was met by a petite girl with big 80s style hair and tattoos. She quickly launched an attack on him, pulling a dagger from her belt and lunging for him. …

Gohan looked around his zone and wondered if he'd just fallen into a Lewis Carroll book. There were toys all over and a huge oversized clock that began to chime as he got near it. "What the hell is this place?"...

And finally Doscoy barely landed when he was ripped from his vehicle by a huge muscle bound, tattoo covered, goon who quickly proceeded to wrap his hands around his neck and crush the life from him. "Doscoy...Dosc..oy...Dos..." He choked and sputtered with his last few strangled breaths. …

"He's killed him!" Someone in the stands screamed.

Kalona, Bulma and ChiChi watched in disbelief as the camera zoomed in for a close up and a black scorpion tattoo could clearly be seen o the victor's arm.

"Oh no... This whole thing was just a trap!" Bulma began to panic now. "Trunks and Gohan are out there still!"

"Look... over there!" ChiChi motioned to a video screen on the other side.

"Trunks..." Bulma barely whispered his name.

Kalona could feel the life draining from her as she watched Trunks get slammed into the ground by yet another member of the Kuroi Sasori. He wasn't moving. _Kami please no. You have to get up, Trunks. You have to fight. You can't let him kill you. _Everything began to go dark as the world dropped from beneath her feet...

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN: So this chapter was somewhat cannon. I wanted to stay as true as I could to the movie but at the same time twist and mold it to fit this story. It ended up being a lot longer than I had intended, but that's what happens when a story starts to breath on it's on. Oh dear that just gave me another idea for another story. Sorry for ending on a cliff hanger... alright I'm lying, I'm not sorry at all. I love cliff hangers. :D Next chapter should be up soon... Review and let me know what you guys think. :)**_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ... or Trunks **___(I'm working on it though),___** this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the epic comment, Mickey6898 :) **_

_ **Chibisensei110787, it's one of my fav's as well :) and Writer'sFantasy, your story is kawaii too. :p **_

**_**Thank you, Gindorf091 for adding this story as a favorite. :)**_**

_**And finally, Katie-Pan-chan, here you go... :D**_

_**A/N: Yes I've added another song to the beginning of this chapter. If you don't like lyrics in a story, please feel free to ignore and skip those parts, as they aren't truly relevant. I just like adding the element of the song playing during certain scenarios. This one is 'Rihanna -Where have you been':)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 17<strong>

**'Where Have you Been '**

Kalona sat on the couch, her legs curled up beside her as she clicked through the channels on the television. There hadn't been any news, or coverage of the events happening at the tournament, since Yamcha had brought them home after she had collapsed. Vegeta had grabbed Trunks' sword, and taken off mere moments after their arrival. He had given Bulma explicit orders to stay inside the compound, and that's just what she had done. That was hours ago. It was driving Kalona mad. She finally clicked on a music channel, set the remote on the cushion next to her and sighed. She could still see the image of Trunks' lifeless body lying on the ground.

She could hear Bulma rummaging around in her lab. _How can she work on stuff now? How can she be so calm? Kami... I wish I knew what was happening. Vegeta said he could feel Trunks' energy, so that means he was alright...was... but what about now? _She looked at the clock, it was 2am. She was tired, so tired, but she couldn't sleep, she needed to stay awake, she needed to know he was alright. _I'll just rest my eyes a little. _She thought as she stretched out and lay her head on a throw pillow. _Just... a few... min...utes..._

_' I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for someone<br>__Someone who can please me  
>Love me all night long<br>I've been everywhere, man  
><em>_Looking for you babe  
><em>_Looking for you babe  
>Searching for you babe...' <em>

She had just started to drift off when she heard footsteps moving across the floor towards the lab. _Vegeta? Oh kami, where's Trunks?_ She sat up as a wave of fear gripped her heart. _Why isn't he with you, Vegeta? You said you'd bring him back..._ She was about to go after him to find out what happened, when she realized she was being watched by a set of eyes near the door. She held her breath as she turned to look, afraid to hope... afraid to be wrong. She closed her eyes and breathed out his name, opening them again when she heard his footfalls across the carpet as he moved closer...

_'...Where have you been  
>Cause I never see you out<br>Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
>Somewhere in the crowd<br>Where have you been, all my life, all my life...  
>Where have you been, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life  
>Where have you been, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life …'_

Trunks watched as the emotions flitted across her face. Fear, confusion, sadness and finally relief. Had she been worried about him? Had he been the cause of her being this distraught? Had he caused her even more pain? He looked deep in her eyes as he sat beside her and then pulled her into his arms.

She went willingly. She couldn't believe it, he was alright. "Trunks." She whimpered and buried her face against his shoulder. "I was so scared."

"It's alright. You're safe baby. No ones going to hurt you again... I promise." Trunks pulled her closer.

"I wasn't scared for myself, Trunks." She lifted her tear-streaked face to look at him and closed her eyes as his lips crushed against hers.

_'...I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for someone<br>Someone who can please me  
>Love me all night long<br>I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for you babe<br>Looking for you babe  
><em>_Searching for you babe...'_

Kalona clung to him now as if he were her only life support, and Trunks obliged pulling her even closer than before, wrapping his warm arms around her as he continued to kiss her slowly. She couldn't have moved now if her life had depended on it. His lips were doing crazy things to her senses and her muscles. Slow and gentle at first, then he would press a bit harder and nip at her bottom lip as he lightened the kiss yet again. _This is madness... sheer and oh kami... utter madness... and he's the straight jacket... best...straight jacket...ever... _

_'...Where have you been  
>Cause I never see you out<br>Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
>Somewhere in the crowd <em>  
><em>Where have you been, all my life, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life  
>Where have you been, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life  
>Where have you been, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life...  
>You can have me all you want<br>Any way, any day  
>To show me where you are tonight...'<em>

"TRUUUUNKKSS!" _(Yep, she did it again.) _Bulma yelled, as she came running from her lab.

_Oh man, nice timing Mom _Trunks thought as he broke the kiss, but kept his arms around Kalona. He couldn't let her use this as an opportunity to run away. They needed to talk...

_"...I've been everywhere, man_  
><em>Looking for someone<em>  
><em>Someone who can please me<em>  
><em>Love me all night long<em>  
><em>I've been everywhere, man<em>  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>  
><em>Looking for you babe<em>  
><em>Searching for you babe...'<em>

"Well this is embarrassing." Kalona mumbled and again buried her face against his shoulder when she realized he wasn't letting her move away.

"Mom, I'm alright. Just a few scratches, no need to freak out." He looked from his Mom to Kalona, hoping she'd get the message. He was enjoying this too much to let his injury's get in the way. He loved the way she felt in his arms, her soft lips mere inches from his neck and her warm breath on his skin. No he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Oh! Oh sweetie, you two worked things out!... What? Oh now you're going to be all bashful..." Bulma teased when she saw him start to blush and roll his eyes at her.

"WOMAN!... I require some assistance in here." Vegeta locked eyes with Trunks and gave him a look that clearly meant "you owe me" and smirked as Bulma turned to face him with death in her eyes. He slowly backed into the room as she slowly marched towards him. He couldn't help but snicker at the irony of this particular situation. He watched her slam the door closed behind her as his back came up against the cold steel wall of her lab.

"Okay, well, that just happened..." Trunks looked down at Kalona and realized she had fallen asleep. "Hey, sleepy head." He nuzzled his head against hers as he ran his hand up her arm and over her shoulder to her neck. He smirked as his fingers hovered there a moment before he trailed them across her flesh with a feather light touch. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her breath on his skin made him clench his jaw as he pushed his rising hormones back down. He let out an animalistic groan as her lips touched his skin. He wanted her, but not yet, they needed to talk. It took every last bit of will power he had to move her away from himself. As he did so she woke up. Her sleepy eyes meeting his tormented ones.

"What's wrong?" She asked, a look of concern washing over her face now.

"Nothing, you just fell asleep. I probably should have left you alone, but we need to talk." He smiled at her reassuringly and took her hand as he stood.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice filled with a childlike curiosity as he led her outside.

"Do you like Zoo's?" He'd stopped to face her now and waited for her response.

"I love them. But it's like four in the morning... where are you gonna find a Zoo that's open at this hour?"

"I'm really surprised you don't know the answer to that. How long have you been staying here?" He grinned at her before planting a quick kiss on her cheek and pulling her towards the main entrance of Capsule Corp. He entered some numbers on the keypad and the doors slid open. "Come on..." He stepped inside, pulling her with him, and closed the doors. Animal sounds filled the lobby. "It's over here..." He grinned again when Kalona face palmed.

"I had completely forgotten this was here!"

"Ahh, so you have seen it then?"

"Your Granddad showed me a few days after I woke up. I was kinda stir crazy being bed ridden and not able to leave the room. He had the nurses put me in a chair, and wheel me over here for a tour to cheer me up." She looked around in awe. "It's so different at night... beautiful."

"Yea, you are... I mean, yea it is. I always loved it in here at night as a child..."

"So... give me a tour." She smiled up at him and tilted her head to the side playfully. "Or I could just give myself a tour..." She teased when he didn't budge. "I kinda remember where everything is... I just hope I don't get lost...all alone...in the dark!" She called over her shoulder as she took off into the shadows.

"Hey!" He laughed and followed after her. "Fine, you want to play? We'll play."

Kalona heard this and froze as the unwanted memories flooded her mind. _...She wants to play, boys. Don't ya, sweetheart? _

* * *

><p>Bulma looked around her lab at the mess of papers and gadgets strewn all over the floor and sighed heavily. "Look at the mess you caused,Vegeta." She shook her head as she began to pick things up.<p>

"This is not my mess baka ona! This room was a pig sty when I got here! How can you work like this? And for crying out loud Woman, put your shirt back on before the brats come in here and see what we've been up to!"

"This shirt? What's the matter Veggie? You don't like it when I run around topless anymore?" She wiggled her chest in his face, causing him to flush bright red.

"Ona, if I had it my way, you'd never be allowed to wear any clothing at all, however, it's rather distracting. Besides... I thought you wanted to know what happened."

"Yes, I do." She pulled her shirt on and sat down on the cot next to him. "So how did the Kuroi Sasori get in the finals anyway? I thought they'd been banned from the tournaments?"

"From the world tournaments, yes. The intergalactic tournament however, was under different ownership. It was being backed fully by Kalona's Father. He fled before we could get to him. The whole thing seems to have been an attempt to kill Trunks, Gohan and myself."

"But you didn't enter..."

"That didn't matter. He knew that I would come running if he hurt my son. He did something to his men, they were far too strong for mere humans. It was as if they'd somehow absorbed the powers from the fighters Trunks and the others would have been fighting in the final round."

"This guy is starting to sound like a mafia version of Doctor Gero. " Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder and sighed.

"He's a pathetic coward, hiding in the dark..."

* * *

><p>"Too dark for you?" Trunks laughed as he walked up behind Kalona.<p>

She jumped when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He turned her in his arms and searched her eyes in the near darkness.

"The dark I guess..." She tried to smile.

"You're shaking, Kalona. It's not the dark that's scaring you is it? It's me."

"Wh-what?" Kalona's eyes went wide as she tried to make sense of what he just said. She had no idea how to respond to that. She felt her ability to speak vanish, so that she was now incapable of even a single syllable. She shook her head slowly, trying to force the word out. _Just say it for Kami's sake. NO... N.O. How hard is that? Why_ _can't I_ say_ it?_ She thought frantically... Because she WAS scared...

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN: Yea I know, that was mean of me. Poor Trunks is really beating himself up now, and poor Kalona is a jumbled mess of confusion. Will these two EVER get their signals uncrossed? OK I'm watching too much DBZ I think... That sounded too much like the dang narrator lol. Please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. :)**_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ... or Trunks **___(I'm working on it though),___** this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you, Katie-Pan-chan and Vegetafan555 for the kind words, and DBZfan for the advice as well. I can't say I've ever watched naruto . :)**_

_**Thank you, Writer'sFantasy. Your review made me laugh. And yes, if she had survived in his time line, she'd have been closer to his mothers age, than his own. But alas, she was killed during the King Picollo saga in Dragon Ball when she was just a baby. ;)**_

_**And thank you for adding this story as a favorite, nowitsagummybear. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 18<strong>

**' Hyper ball? '**

Trunks slowly left his arms drop to his sides. Her silence confirmed it. She was scared of him. He knew that already though, he could feel her as if they were one, so why was he surprised? No, he wasn't surprised at all, he was disappointed. He swallowed the heavy lump that was forming in his throat...

"I'll take you back to the house." Trunks sighed and began walking towards the exit, stopping when he realized Kalona wasn't following him. He turned and watched her as she went the other direction, and sat on a bench near one of the exhibits. He could tell she was crying now. _Dammit... _He mentally cursed himself for messing up yet again. He exhaled and walked over to sit next to her.

"Tell me what to do, Kalona." He pleaded, his voice laced with frustration.

She closed her eyes as a small whimper escaped. She wanted to tell him to just hold her, but again she couldn't bring herself to speak. It didn't matter though. Somehow he knew. His strong arms came around her, hesitantly at first then tightening when she didn't resist, pulling her closer to his side. They sat in silence this way for what seemed like an eternity.

"I used to sneak out here at night, before the androids blasted this part into rubble." Trunks sighed. "Mom cried herself to sleep a lot when I was little, so I would come out here to escape." He grinned now. "I remember her grabbing hold of me one morning, absolutely hysterical, smacking the shit out of my ass for scaring her, after one of the cleaning staff found me." He laughed.

Kalona lifted her head from his shoulder and was now looking at him. He turned his head to face her and brought his hand to her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry I scared you before. That was never my intention." His eyes were sad now.

"You didn't..." She started, but was cut off.

"It's OK, I understand why you're afraid. Kalona, I never meant to hurt you..." The look in his eyes held so much pain and sadness.

"You didn't..." Again, she was interrupted.

"I know I don't deserve it, but I'd really like a chance to show you who I really am." His eyes held just the slightest glimmer of hope as they bore deep into hers.

"I already know..." She began, the pain her heart felt, now echoed in her voice.

He lowered his hand and looked away, stung by her words.

"Trunks..." Kalona was cut off by a loud explosion outside. "What the hell was that?"

"Stay here!" Trunks stood and was halfway to the exit when another explosion rocked the building, shattering a window and filling the room with thick, rancid smoke...

* * *

><p>Vegeta had sensed them moments before the first explosion. He'd slipped out of the room while Bulma cleaned up, and went to the nursery to get the baby. He pushed the sleeping bundle into Bulma's arms when he returned. He then took her hand and quickly pulled her towards the back door, placing a capsule in her hand as the first explosion went off. "Take the baby and go to the lookout, Bulma."<p>

"What about Trunks and Kalona... what if they're hurt." Bulma hesitated in the doorway.

"Trunks and Kalona are fine, I can sense their energy. Now listen to me, Woman! Take the brat and get the hell out of here! I won't have the two of you hurt!" Vegeta yelled.

"But Vegeta..." Bulma pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

"GO NOW!" Vegeta yelled, as the second explosion destroyed the front part of their house, sending dust and debris flying in all directions. He went super Saiyan and took off through the smoke in pursuit of those responsible.

"SHOW YOURSELVES INSTEAD OF HIDING IN THE DARKNESS!" Vegeta yelled and waited for them to move.

"CONSIDER THIS A WARNING... BOSS DON'T WANT YOU COMING AFTER HIM AGAIN LIKE YOU DID AT THE TOURNY..." A voice called out joined by an insane cackle. "Yeah... Heh heh, you were supposed to fight us... AND DIE.!"

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked.

A ki blast split the air followed by a gurgling yelp and the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Consider THAT a warning! GO TELL YOUR BOSS THAT I AM COMING FOR HIM!" Vegeta turned on his heel to go find his son and Kalona just as Gohan landed...

* * *

><p>The smoke had cleared inside the atrium, thanks to a few strategically directed ki blasts from Trunks.<p>

"It's over. They're running away like the cowards they truly are." Trunks stroked Kalona's hair gently and kissed the top of her head. His other arm had been wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his body as her shaking subsided.

"You c-came back. You didn't leave me alone..." Kalona pushed away slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"What kind of guy would I be if I had left you here, especially as scared as you were?" He laughed halfheartedly and smiled.

"Trunks... you didn't have to... I wasn't that scared... you should have..." She began and was interrupted by Gohan calling for them from outside.

"Shh... we can talk later. Come on..." He took her hand and pulled her outside with him.

"Gohan!" Kalona got a huge smile on her face as the younger demi-Saiyan approached them, and launched at him for a hug.

Trunks raised a single brow and let a small growl escape. Both Gohan and Kalona turned to look at him. "Hey Trunks!" Gohan smiled nervously as he broke free. "Vegeta went to the look out to make sure that you and your Mom are OK. Man, that just sounded weird... Anyway, he said we should follow."

Kalona continued to stare at Trunks. _Did he just get jealous?_

Trunks caught the inquisitive look she was giving him and rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He began to scoop her into his arms and hesitated. "Unless you want to ride with Gohan." He started to tease but instantly backfired when he saw the grin forming on Kalona's face. _Dammit._

"I wouldn't want to get you all riled up and jealous..." Kalona said in her sweetest voice and smiled victoriously as he lifted her off the ground and smiled back. Correction, smirked. He was the spitting image of his father right now.

Trunks continued to smirk at her, leaning his face close to hers, their lips inches apart. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. Gohan, she's all yours." Before Kalona could respond, he'd dumped her unceremoniously on her ass, at Gohan's feet and shot off towards the lookout.

"DAMN YOU, BOXER BOY!" Kalona yelled after him as she got to her feet. Trunks looked over his shoulder and couldn't help laughing at the sight of her rubbing her ass while she yelled. This only infuriated her more. "I WANTED TO RIDE WITH GOHAN ANYWAY!... IT'S SAFER!... AND TRUNKS?..." She smiled sweetly at him now. "...YOU DID GET JEALOUS!"

* * *

><p>Bulma paced back and forth on the lookout waiting for Piccolo to tell her what was happening.<p>

"There were only three of them. Vegeta killed one and the other two fled. He's on his way here now." Piccolo told her.

"What about Trunks and Kalona?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks is moving this way too. Kalona however, is still at Capsule Corp." Piccolo said, as he stared off in that direction.

"But … why? She'll be all alone..." Bulma asked, concern clearly evident on her face.

"She's not alone. Gohan is with her." Piccolo smiled.

"I want to send them into the chamber to train." Vegeta said, as he landed next to them. "One year of training in a single day, should be more than enough to wake the brats fighting spirit."

"I'm not sure she will be able to handle it, Vegeta." Piccolo stated calmly as he stared straight ahead.

"She can handle it. I've sensed her power level spike before. She's going in. Prepare the room for two guests Popo."

"In the hyperbolic time chamber?! Kalona? You can't be serious Father! She's human!" Trunks yelled at Vegeta as he landed.

"Listen to me, brat! They are coming for her! I'm going after her Father, and I will kill him, but they will still come after her. Trunks, they will kill her. She has to learn to use her ki so that when she comes out, she can... at least hide." Vegeta spat this last part out with distaste.

"It is ready. Have the two not arrived yet?" Mr. Popo asked as he rejoined them.

"They're coming." Piccolo answered, still watching the horizon.

"Good. Gohan will have a full year to teach her how to use her damn ki. If that's not enough, then she is hopeless." Vegeta said as he walked away.

"This is insane, Vegeta!" Bulma, who had been standing there with her mouth ajar this whole time, finally spoke up.

"It's already been decided, Woman. Kalona and Gohan will go in for one full day. You and the baby will stay here with Trunks until I return."

* * *

><p>When Gohan and Kalona landed Mr. Popo and Dende were waiting for them. "If you'll please follow me" Mr. Popo said, as Trunks joined them.<p>

"What's going on, Trunks?" Gohan asked, as they started walking.

"Dad wants to take advantage of the extra time that the hyperbolic time chamber offers..." Trunks began explaining.

"The hyper ball what?" Kalona asked clearly confused.

"The hyperbolic time chamber! It's this room where time moves a lot slower than it does out here. One day outside is a full year inside!" Gohan told her. "So I guess you going in with Vegeta?"

"Dad's not going in, he has other plans." Trunks looked at Kalona now and again questioned his fathers sanity. He saw the moment she realized. Her eyes went wide and she slowly shook her head. "I'm not excited about this idea either. But I don't see any other way. What you need to learn is going to take more than a few days, and right now we're lucky if we even have that."

"Gohan, Kalona, you may enter." Mr. Popo stood beside the open door.

"Wait." Trunks began, his eyes still on Kalona. "Gohan, if it's alright with you and Kalona, I'd like to take your place."

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>AN: Yes I know Trunks has already been in the chamber twice. I really thought long and hard about sending Gohan in with her instead, but I decided to stick with the idea I already had in my head. Sorry if that upsets anyone too much.**_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ... or Trunks **___( or chocolate... I wish I had some chocolate),___** this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you Writer'sFantasy and Chibisensei110787**_

_**Thank you ascella, for making this story a favorite. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 19<strong>

**' Whithin '**

"Gohan, Kalona, you may enter." Mr. Popo stood beside the open door.

"Wait." Trunks began, his eyes still on Kalona. "Gohan, if it's alright with you and Kalona, I'd like to take your place."

Gohan nodded his head and stepped to the side, to stand next to Dende. "Watch that first step, it's kind of a doozy." He laughed.

Kalona swallowed visibly, her eyes still wide, staring at the now open door. "A whole y-year?"

"Inside the room, yes. Out here, only a day will pass. There is a years worth of food and water, as well as beds and a separate bathing area." Dende told her with a reassuring smile. "If at any time it becomes too much, you are able to leave."

Trunks saw her unease and brought his arm around her as they moved towards the door. He could feel her beginning to tremble and suspected she was going to bolt any moment. A bright, almost blinding light, flooded out from the open door. Kalona stopped and dug her heels in as they reached the threshold. Just as he thought, she quickly turned and tried to run back to the others.

"It's not so bad in the living quarters, Kalona." Gohan called out as Trunks caught her. "Just don't wander off!"

"Come on." Trunks nudged her through the doorway, staying close behind as she took it all in. _I hope you're right about this Father. _He could tell she was struggling already. Her breathing was labored, her steps heavier. Kalona felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. It was so hot, and the air felt heavy. She took a few steps and stumbled. Trunks was quick to catch her, lifting her into his arms and walking towards one of the beds. Her arms snaked around his neck and he closed his eyes momentarily, breathing her in. He placed one knee on the mattress and laid her down. "Just rest for awhile. The gravity is different in here, your body just needs a little time to adjust to it." Trunks said as he moved to a sitting position beside her and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Different is an understatement, Trunks." Kalona sighed as she turned her face against his hand and closed her eyes. Trunks continued to stroke her hair softly, leaning in close and kissing her forehead. Kalona let a soft moan escape her lips as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Trunks smiled as he moved to stand. "Just rest baby."

"That's the second time you've called me baby." Kalona smiled and watched his face as she rolled over to face him.

"Is it?" He asked, somewhat surprised. Not that he'd said it, but that he hadn't said it more. It felt natural. He watched her close her eyes and fought the strong urge to re-join her in the bed. His heart seized up momentarily when he heard her whisper "I like it."

* * *

><p>It was quiet when Kalona opened her eyes again. The only sounds were a low hum emitting from the room itself, the ticking of a clock, or clocks, and the sound of sand slowly raining down. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and swung her legs off the bed, sitting there a moment to look around. She could see a kitchen to one side of the room and a bathing area to the other. There was a small table and two chairs near the door they'd come through earlier. It was now closed up tight. She bit her lip as she looked at the two clocks above it. One represented the time in the room and the other the time outside. Over an hour had passed inside, but outside it hadn't even been a full minute. She swallowed and tried to wrap her brain around this information.<p>

"Try not to think about it too much, it'll only drive you crazy." Trunks said as he entered the living quarters. He knew what she was thinking, because he'd done the same thing himself his first time in here. It was ironic really. He'd traveled back in time so you would have thought this room would have been a piece of cake to process. Nope. He watched as Kalona stood on what seemed to be wobbly legs. "You OK?" He asked, then smiled when she nodded her head and took a few steps away from the bed and set off to explore.

"Wow. There really is a years worth of food in here... a Saiyan's years worth!" She said in awe causing Trunks to laugh.

"What? I'm serious!" She turned to face him now, seeing his appearance for the first time since he reentered the living quarters. He was covered in sweat, having been in the training area while she slept. _Kami... _she thought to herself as her eyes trailed down over his torso. It was then that she noticed his injuries from the tournament were worse than he'd originally let on.

Trunks grinned now and wondered what she was thinking. She was biting her lip again. He so badly wanted to walk over to her and grab and kiss her. She moved towards him before he had finished the thought. Her hands pulling at the material of his shirt, surprising him until he saw where her gaze had landed. "It's just a flesh wound really. It's not as bad as it looks." He told her, seeing the concern in her eyes. She raised her eyes to his now and he could tell that she was not convinced.

"You were out there?" She asked as she walked towards the edge of the living quarters, her voice growing shaky now. "Th-there's no end to it..." she barely whispered.

"Yeah. It's like an endless void. I don't want you attempting to go out there. If you thought it was bad in here, it's much worse once you step out there." Trunks said, his voice firm, as he came to stand next to her. "The gravity is ten times that of earths and the temperature fluctuates from one extreme to another. It gets worse the further out you go." She nodded her head. "Good. I'm going to get cleaned up... _I'd love it if joined me..._ Then we can get something to eat if your hungry."

"Sounds good... _need some help with that?..._ I'll just see what all we have." She turned and quickly walked back to the kitchen area as Trunks went in the other direction. "Sweet!" she cried out when she found a small radio, then quickly wrinkled her nose in disgust when she found there was no signal to get a station. "Dammit!"

"Everything alright?!" Trunks called out to her.

"Yeah... just this stupid radio doesn't work!" She called back.

"It has a CD player! I may have left some CD's behind last time I was here!" He told her.

"Really?! Where at?!" She asked

"Hm... I think I might have left them in here actually! He laughed.

"Ha! Nice try...I almost fell for it too!" She yelled at him after taking two steps in his direction.

"I'm serious! I'm not making it up... I'll bring them out when I'm done. Don't you get any ideas of seeing me naked!" He teased.

"Hmph!" She muttered loudly. _Too late... I already am._

* * *

><p>Kalona was setting the small table when Trunks came out with a towel in one hand and a small stack of CD's in the other. He sat the CD's beside the radio and proceeded to towel dry his wet hair while he watched her. <em>Maybe Father was right after all. But a whole year alone with her... damn.<em>

"You can't just use your ki to insta' dry your hair?" Kalona asked when he caught her looking at him.

"I could... but Mom always it hated when I did that. Besides, it dries weird that way." He scrunched his face up, imitating her now. "By the way, there's no hair dryer in here." He laughed when she freaked out just as he expected.

"WHAT?!.. No radio, no TV, no chocolate, no REAL food in general, no OTHER people, no cell service and now you're telling me there's no mother friggin hair dryer?! That's it... I'm done here... I'm leaving!" She headed for the door, grinning when she heard him move towards her.

"Kalona..." Trunks started, then phased in front of her, blocking her way. He'd let her go if that's what she really wanted, but he had to at least try to convince her to stay first. He wasn't expecting to see the playful grin that she now had on her face. He swallowed a mysterious lump that formed out of nowhere and held his breath as she brought her hand up to move a damp lock of hair from his eyes. He raised a single brow and let her draw him in. His eyes fell to her lips momentarily then back to her eyes. He'd never seen eyes like her's before. Not that he hadn't seen brown eyes numerous times. Her's were simply different somehow. Her's were almost like windows. If he stared into them long enough he felt he could learn everything he needed to know about her. For some reason that scared him.

"We should um... eat. The food is going to get cold." Kalona smiled nervously and turned back to the table, exhaling a shaky breath as she did so.

"Yeah... we should probably do that." Trunks said, his breathing shallow.

* * *

><p>"There's really not much to do in here is there?" Kalona asked as she looked thru the small wardrobe in the bathing area after they ate. It seemed that Mr. Popo had been sure to add female garments as well as male, and for this she was very thankful. It seemed the clothes were made to fit their tastes. Tank tops, t-shirts and sweat pants as well as undergarments for both. She blushed when she saw the boxer shorts so near the feminine cotton hipsters and bra's.<p>

"Well, we're not exactly in here to have fun, Kalona." Trunks said, as he came up behind her, grinning when she jumped and tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"I know." Kalona bit her lip as she turned to face him, shutting the door as she did so. He was so close to her that when he'd spoke, she not only heard him, but she'd felt his words as well, in the form of his hot breath against her skin. "I um, found some bandages and antiseptic over there. Take your shirt off and... _shit, did I just say that?_... uh, I'll um..." She struggled to form her words as he did as told and pulled his shirt off before she could finish. She could feel her cheeks growing warmer as her blush deepened. "It's really hot in here..." She cringed as she mentally face palmed.

"Yeah, it is pretty hot." Trunks said, with an emphasis on the last word. He could hear her heart beating faster as she squirmed in place and bit her lip harder... In the next instant he had slammed her up against the wardrobe, hard enough to cause the small vase on top to wobble and crash to the ground, shattering into a million pieces, as he roughly claimed her lips...

"Trunks?... scissors?" Kalona was standing in front of him again, and he hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked as he snapped back to reality.

I asked if there were any scissors in here. I can't tear that stuff." She pointed to the tape lying near the bandages and gauze.

"Here." Trunks reached above the medicine cabinet and handed her a pair, then allowed her to push him to a seated position on the side of the tub. He watched her intently as she knelt beside him, and ministered to the long gash that wrapped around his side. relishing the feel of her soft fingertips against his skin. He wasn't sure that he could make it one day without taking her into his arms, let alone the whole year. _Kami help me._

"There, all done." She told him as she stood back up. She almost sounded sorry.

"Thanks." Trunks smiled down at her as he stood as well. "We should probably figure out a schedule. There's a lot you need to learn and I'd like to get started as soon as possible." His eyes burned into hers. _So we can get out of here before I do something else I'm going to regret._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, day one in the hyperbolic time chamber and the hormones are already in overdrive. 364 days to go? I'm taking bets on who attacks who first lol. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, and no one has brought me any chocolate... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Writer'sFantasy, I have to say I agree. And I don't think Kalona much cared about the lack of a hair dryer either to be honest. I think she just wanted to make him sweat some more. ;)**_

_**Katie-Pan-chan, yep, a whole year ;) Here you go. :)**_

_**Thank you both for the continued reviews. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 20<strong>

**'So It begins...'**

Vegeta landed silently on the rusted, metal fire escape of an old, run down and abandoned apartment building. It was still dark outside. The only light came from a single street lamp at the end of the block and from inside the dilapidated apartment as well. He could hear them inside through the broken window, talking, laughing and just being plain stupid. He could smell tobacco, beer, whiskey and other unrecognizable chemicals he presumed were street drugs. _Such pathetic wastes of life._ He thought to himself.

He'd spared them that night in the alley. Only fatally wounding (at least he'd thought at the time) the one who had forced himself on the girl, he'd allowed the others to get away with minor injuries when the authorities arrived. That was a mistake that he was now going to rectify. An icy grin formed as his eyes darkened, his Saiyan blood burning through his veins, crying out for theirs. He was going to enjoy this... but first he would listen in on their plans...

"I don't care what Slim says... Mooch walked right into that blast. It was just coincidence and luck that it even hit him. We shoulda' stayed... the girl was right there and not even well protected. We coulda' taken that purple haired half breed down easily!"

"Heh, yeah! We coulda' tied him up and made him watch what we were gonna do to the girl... heh heh."

"Pass me that pipe and shut the fuck up! You wouldn't even know what to do to her if she dropped to all fours right in front of you and begged for it!"

There was a round of uncontrolled laughter and a bottle being thrown against a wall or floor before it simmered back down. There were five of them inside, and the morons were higher than kites it seemed. Vegeta was going to take full advantage of that and catch them completely off guard.

"You remember how high and mighty that bitch was when she first showed up... all nose in the air, shaking that ass in our faces, teasin' us, knowing we couldn't touch her."

"Jackal sure touched her. He touched her... everywhere, and that bitch loved every second! I want my turn with her... and I plan on getting it too."

"But Slim said..."

"Fuck what Slim said!" Another bottle crashed against a wall. "You and I both know he just wants her all for himself now. Boss said she's his when this is all over... well I plan on getting a piece of her before that. I'll show the goody two shoes, little princess where she really belongs!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, the rage was building inside quickly. So she had lied to them. He hadn't wanted to believe it. He'd trusted her word when she cried to him about her Father and how he'd never been there for her... how he'd been responsible for her Mother's death. Why had he been so foolish? Human emotions were nothing to him. Why had he allowed hers to affect him? The Prince of All Saiyans. He knew almost instantly. Because he'd seen her brutalized at the hands of these men, or so he had believed at the time. He was a lot of things, a monster even, but he respected females, and unless that female was a warrior or a servant, she was not to be intentionally harmed by a male hand. And more importantly, he held no sympathy for any male that would even consider forcing themselves on any female, whether she was an elite warrior or a traitorous weakling bitch and that's just what these bastards were doing. With out a sound he went super Saiyan, then with a single step, broke straight through the brick, mortar and plaster wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"GAAAAALLLLLLLL..."

SHIT HE FOLLOWED US!

"LIIIIIIIIIIIICK!..."

"BLAST HIM YOU STUPID FUCKS!

"GUN!"

There was a blinding flash and blood curdling screams of pain followed by the explosive roar of the building collapsing in on itself, entombing the worthless wastes of life that had been in that room. A cloud of dust and smoke rose as the building fell, a figure could just barely be seen hanging mid air as it began to clear. Vegeta hovered there, his arms crossed admiring his handiwork, pleased with himself as he felt the last one's life force fade away. He knew there were more out there, but he would find them as easily as he found these fools. The one called Slim and the one he thought he'd killed before, Jackal, would be harder to find. They'd most likely be with her Father. He grinned now as a plan formed in his mind. "So it begins... Train and get stronger my dear girl. We're going to see Daddy when you come out." He flew off into the night, searching for the others.

* * *

><p>The smell of raspberry body wash hung strongly in the air of the hyperbolic time chamber's living quarters. Trunks didn't think he'd ever get the smell out of his nose at this point. Although, he wasn't exactly complaining. The scent was nice and it smelled of her hair. She'd been in there nearly forty five minutes now however, and it was getting late. They'd spent nearly twelve tedious hours attempting to awaken her ki today. Or rather he had. She on the other hand did not appear to be trying at all. He'd lost all sense of how long they'd been inside and no longer cared at this point. He was hungry and tired and ready for bed, but first he needed to take care of something.<p>

"Hey! GET OUT! We agreed that I get the tub for an hour, undisturbed! No boys allowed..." Kalona yelled as she sunk down under the water and suds.

"We agreed on HALF an hour and that was up fifteen minutes ago. Now get your tush out of the tub before I come in after you!" Trunks threatened, although a big part of him hoped she would make him follow through.

"Hmph, you just want to try and see me naked!" Kalona mocked him now as she peeked above the bubbles .

"Not much chance of that happening with the amount of bubble bath you've dumped in there. Why on Kami's earth would you possibly need that many damn bubbles?" The look she was now throwing back at him was answer enough. "Fine. Just finish up all ready and come out front." He said exasperatedly.

Kalona rolled her eyes and splashed at him as she shooed him from the bathing area. "I can't do that while you're back here, now can I? Shoo!" She watched him walk away and smiled. He was joking around with her a lot more the last couple of weeks and that made her happy. Maybe a year in here wasn't so bad after all. Her face fell as soon as the thought was complete. A year was a long time...

* * *

><p>Trunks was sitting on the white, stone, steps to the training area when Kalona finally walked out front. He looked lost in thought as she studied him from just inside the living quarters, and began to towel dry her hair just as he'd done earlier. He must have heard the movement, because he was now looking at her, his eyes penetrating hers. She felt the towel slip from her grasp as she took a shaky breath.<p>

"I thought you said no more lessons today. So, why did you want me out here again?" Kalona asked him, completely puzzled.

His face was solemn. "We still need to talk."

"Oh." She swallowed hard and bit her lip.

"I don't want things to be awkward or uncomfortable for you. But we're going to be in here together, just the two of us, alone, for a full year. And I have a few things eating at me, that I'd like to get off my chest." His sapphire blue eyes held so much pain, sorrow and guilt when he looked at her.

Kalona silently walked over and sat down next to him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Every time I bring it up you find a way to change the subject or just run away. Thing is, you've never really allowed me to properly apologize for what happened the night of the party." He hesitated when he heard her sharp intake of breath. _Damn, I knew it. I did hurt her._ He balled his fists and took a deep breath. "I won't make excuses for my actions..."

"I don't want you to." Kalona took his hands in hers now. "Trunks... stop beating yourself up over something you only think you've done."

"I know what I've done. I was drunk, but not that drunk that I can't remember every moment. Every second and every detail. I knew what I was doing, I took advantage of you." His voice was remorseful.

"I was right then. This is why you've been so distant with me since." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'd have left right away if I didn't want to be there."

"I'd have stopped you." He closed his eyes momentarily, and balled his fists tighter under Kalona's hands.

"Do you really believe that? That if I'd tried to leave, that you would have..." Her voice caught. "...forced me?"

He opened his eyes and his desperate gaze met hers again. "Isn't that what I did? You tried to stop me a few times during."

"And you did stop, each time. I could have left at any time. But... I didn't want to." She gently squeezed his balled up hands and tried to get him to relax.

"You were too scared." His eyes bore into hers, challenging her to deny it. "I could sense your fear, Kalona. I felt it and I still carried on."

She shook her head from side to side and moved his wayward hair from his eyes. "You sensed that?" Trunks nodded. Kalona seemed slightly panicked by this, but quickly recovered. "Then you must have also felt that the fear wasn't directed at you." She searched his eyes before continuing. "You did! That's why you kissed me so tenderly each time that I flashed back to the night your Father and Gohan saved me."

"I just don't know..." Trunks could sense her unease now as well, and something else, something hidden, something blocked. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, as she stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. He was in love with her. He knew that undeniably now. He wanted to believe her words, that he hadn't hurt her. But he was afraid that that was what she was hiding from him.

"Well I do. I don't believe you would ever hurt me, Trunks." She rested her head on his shoulder now and scooted closer to him, taking one of his hands in hers. They sat this way in silence for a short while longer, before Kalona spoke up. "Zeni for your thoughts."

"I was actually wondering what you were thinking" And there it was again, that feeling of a wall going up around her. _She's blocking me out for some reason. But how? _

"I'm still getting used to it all I guess. A whole year, it's kind of overwhelming." She said as she bit her lip. _I'm not sure that I can keep doing this. I'm scared._

Trunks observed her. He knew she was nervous now. She always bit her lip when she was nervous or when she wanted him to kiss her. He didn't think it was the latter, although the idea was tempting. He sighed in defeat.

"Kalona, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. It doesn't matter what it is, I promise not to get upset." He watched her face going through the expected emotions. Shock, because he knew? Confusion, as to how he knew? Uncertainty, as she considered telling him whatever it was that she was hiding? And finally fear, she was actually scared. _Kalona, what are you hiding from me?_ His heart felt so heavy at that moment.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at him before getting to her feet and attempting to change the subject. "Let's go get something to eat. Your Saiyan appetite should be kicking in about 20 minutes ago."

"It kicked in an hour ago actually." He was smiling now, but it didn't quite reach his eyes...

* * *

><p>Trunks found it hard to fall asleep that night. The lack of night and day was impossible to get used to. Everything was bathed in white light so it appeared to be daytime even though it was closer to midnight. He had so much on his mind as well. He looked over towards Kalona's bed and tried to feel out her emotions. <em>Damn. She's even blocking me in her sleep now? <em>He knitted his brows together and stared up at the canopy as he tried to make sense of it all.

They'd barely said two words during dinner and she'd hardly touched her food. He could tell she was thinking about what he'd said. Considering opening up to him, he wondered and hoped. When he'd finally asked her what was wrong, she simply told him the place was kind of creepy. He couldn't really argue with her on that. He'd felt the same way his first time in here. You did get used to it, but it took some time to learn and recognize the various strange sounds that sometimes came from the room. If one let their mind wander too far, as he suspected she was probably doing, they might begin to think the place was haunted. Haunted by the ones who hadn't left the room when their time was up and now were trapped to wander in the void for eternity. He'd said a few things to calm and reassure her before they decided to call it a night.

He heard her stir now, slipping from her bed and her soft footfalls across the marble floor. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find her standing next to his bed now. She bit her lip and appeared to have been crying. His eyes softened and his mouth fell open, but no words came out. He simply lifted the covers and put his arm around her as she crawled in beside him.

"You said...if I got scared." She told him as she slid closer, laying her head on his upper arm, and bringing her arm over his chest.

Trunks closed his eyes and pulled her tight to him. "Kalona, tell me what it is, please."

She was silent for a long time, shaking, thinking. "You don't like secrets or lies do you?"

"No one does." He looked down into her eyes and tried to read her expression.

"Yeah, me either..." She sighed heavily and then yawned. "Sorry I think my body is telling me it needs sleep." She smiled nervously.

Trunks nodded his agreement. "I meant what I said earlier, Kalona. You can tell me anything..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK so this Chapter opened up a big old can of worms, and we all know how Vegeta feels about worms. If I were Kalona I think I would just stay in the chamber when the year is up. Vegeta is not happy with her at all right now, and I have a feeling Trunks may not be happy with her soon either, depending on what it is that she is hiding from him. She better not break his heart. Alright, you know the deal, drop me a review and let me know what you think. I'll get the next chapter up soon. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, and I still want chocolate... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews,**_

_**Writer'sFantasy. Your reviews always make me laugh. I had fun writing that scene. ;-) As for the Boss, yes, it's beginning to look like he really is her Father after all. And yeah, he's not a nice man, or a good dad... offering his own daughter as payment for whatever it is he has planned. :-/**_

_**LiLaoRyo, I know right? I said the same exact thing when I wrote it. TELL HIM! :-D**_

_**Katie-Pan-chan, haha, intense was what I was going for, so I'm glad you thought so. Vegeta was pretty pissed off after hearing their conversation. I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long. :-)**_

__**And finally, thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Evrisha. :-)**__

__**A/N: I made a few tiny changes to the last chapter, (nothing really noticeable or plot changing), just to reflect the time difference between the chamber and outside.  
><strong>__

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 21<strong>

**'' Tell it to your heart '' **

__...___ "I meant what I said earlier, Kalona. You can tell me anything... anything... you can tell me anything..." _Those words echoed in Kalona's mind, as she lay in Trunks arms, the rise and fall of his chest lulling her into an almost dreamlike state. She felt so safe in his arms, no one had ever made her feel that way, not completely. Yet, in the back of her mind she could feel a new fear building. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took a shaky breath as she felt his hand begin to move ever so slowly up and down her back. _How does he always know? ...Mm, that feels so nice. _She soon relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Trunks continued to rub her back, even after her breathing had evened out and he knew she was asleep. He was sensing out her feelings again and the contact seemed to amplify everything. Or maybe it was just his need to touch her that was doing the talking now. He hadn't said anything yet, because he wasn't sure if she even remembered, and he'd been so unsure of her motives since his return. But he'd met her during his last visit to this time line...

It had been before the Cell Games, before they even knew of Cell's existence. He'd saved her from Android Seventeen. She had been insulting the tin can and had truly gotten under his skin. He'd been just about to hit her, a blow that would have certainly killed her, and she had just stood there glaring at him. This had infuriated the android, he'd yelled at her, before charging up an energy ball and hurling it straight at her. The blast never hit her, but instead veered off to the left at the last second hitting the building behind her. Trunks and the android both wore matching expressions at that moment. Who had deflected the blast? Trunks quickly took advantage of the androids confusion, grabbing the girl and flying away to safety. He'd come to the conclusion that it had been his Father who had deflected the energy ball away from her. It was his Father who had spotted the android to begin with, and his Father who had remained to fight.

There had been something about her that he didn't understand at the time. A deep, strong attraction that he'd simply chalked up to hormones. She was after all, a little bit older than him at the time. It was nearly six years ago for him, he was eighteen years old at this point, and she appeared as she does now, to be in her early twenties. He'd wanted to ask her name, he'd wanted to ask her to a movie, but he'd instead set her down in a safe spot and asked if she was hurt. He remembered that feeling of emptiness he'd felt as he left go of her that day. But he wasn't meant to be here in this time, this wasn't where he belonged, so after he was sure she wasn't injured he'd flown back to find his Father. His heart heavy and longing for the girl.

Unbeknownst to Trunks, Vegeta had recognized his Son's reaction at seeing this girl. Having spent his early years on Vegeta-sei, and having experienced it himself, he knew what happened when a male Saiyan found their mate. Nappa had explained to him about pheromones, and the different types. There were pheromones that were simply sex related, and then there were true mating pheromones. His Son was producing the latter of the two. The look on his face when he returned without her had confirmed it. "Where is the girl, Brat?" He had barked at him. "Safe." This was Trunks only response. "Why did you not stay with her?" Vegeta was truly perplexed. "Because I'm only here for a short time. It would be cruel for me to get involved with her and then have to ...leave her. Besides, she probably has a boyfriend, Father." His eyes threatened to tear up from the overwhelming loneliness he now felt. He couldn't let himself cry in front of his Father. "Are those tears?" Vegeta's face was grim. "A warrior NEVER cries!" His words were harsh, but were more directed at the situation itself than his Son. He would never admit he cared that his Son was hurting though... not until much later.

_Did she deflect the blast? _Trunks thought as he finally drifted off, the memories playing out like a movie in his restless mind.

* * *

><p>Kalona wasn't sure what time it was when a soft moaning woke her up. She was disoriented at first, much like she'd been upon waking from her short nap after entering the chamber. Trunks was asleep, she could tell by the way he was breathing, but something was wrong, his breathing wasn't calm and slow, it was rapid and erratic. She looked up at his face, which was clearly strained, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed. His arm held her tighter than it had before she'd fallen asleep, and his hands were clenched into tight fists. The sounds that woke her were coming from him. He was having another nightmare.<p>

He made more noise and called out for his Mother and Gohan. "Don't leave me... why did you do it? Why did...you leave me?"

"Trunks..." Kalona rubbed his chest and tried to wake him. "Please wake up, Trunks." She gasped as he gripped her wrist, pulling her tighter yet to himself.

"I won't let you take her too..." His voice was so pained. So tortured and hurt now. It was breaking Kalona's heart. Somehow she managed to pull her face closer to his, her wrist still trapped and her other arm pinned to her side. Still she got close enough to bring her lips to his. She kissed him softly. Slow, feather light kisses as she said his name. She soon felt him responding, his lips kissing her back while he continued to dream. His arm tightening even more around her. "I love you..." he whispered against her lips now and Kalona felt like a vise had just snapped around her heart. She pressed her lips against his deepening the kiss as the tears began to fall.

Trunks woke up to her kissing him. He thought he was still dreaming, the words were out before he realized he was going to say them. But it was alright because it was just a dream... right? He didn't want it to be just a dream though. He wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted her to tell him she felt the same, He wanted her to tell him the truth... about everything. He wrapped his arms around her tight pulling her almost on top of him and deepened the kiss more when he felt her pulling away. He rolled her to her back before breaking the kiss and looking down into her now tear filled eyes. "What is it, Kalona? Please tell me." Trunks pleaded.

"You had a bad dream, you were calling out for..." The tears increased. "You were calling for..." She let out a choked sob and couldn't finish.

"Gohan and my Parents." He stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry I woke you and upset you."

"Trunks, you don't need to apologize. I'm not upset that you woke me, I'm just sad that you've had so much pain in your life and I feel helpless I guess, because there's nothing I can do to make it all go away."

She was opening up to him, he couldn't believe it. He kissed her again and stroked her cheek, her jaw, her neck. "You make it all go away just by being here... I'm really glad you wanted to sleep in my bed tonight." He chuckled when he saw her blush. "I didn't mean it that way, though that would help too... You're cute when you blush." He kissed her quick and rolled to his back pulling her against his side. "I just want to feel you in my arms. I don't want to feel alone anymore."

Kalona laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. She wondered how it was possible to love someone as much as she loved him at this moment. She'd do anything for him, she wanted him to be happy, he deserved to be happy. He didn't deserve to be betrayed... He'd said she could tell him anything... but how could she tell him the truth without hurting him, without loosing him?

* * *

><p>"Well they haven't come back out yet... that's a good sign right?" Bulma asked the others with enthusiasm as she bounced baby Trunks in her arms. "You think so too, don't you Trunksie?"<p>

"It means she can handle the time chamber, I'm not sure that means it's a good sign however." Piccolo answered with his usual blunt honesty. He stared out to the horizon. "Dende, did you feel that?"

"Yes. Vegeta's power has risen beyond Goku's. He is very angry right now." Dende answered as he walked over to the edge of the platform to stand next to the taller Namekian.

"Yes, and he is headed this way." Piccolo agreed, his lips forming a thin line.

"Really? Does that mean he's done it?" Bulma asked, her voice filled with hope.

"No, he hasn't found the girl's Father yet. But he has terminated the lives of over half of his men. He has a plan and I believe he's coming here to tell us what it is." Piccolo told everyone.

It wasn't long before the Prince of all Saiyans landed once again at the lookout. "Is my Son and the girl still inside?" He continued when Dende nodded his head. "Good. What I have to say, is not for his ears yet. He is too taken by her and would not understand."

"Understand what, Vegeta? What happened exactly?" Bulma asked as she walked over to stand in front of him.

"You have been taken in by her too, fool woman... we all have. I expect you to be quiet and listen to what I have to say before you jump to her defense. Is that understood?" He was glaring at her now, waiting for her to start yelling at him.

"Yes, Vegeta, I won't say a word until you've told us everything." Her eyes told him she was sincere in her reply.

"Very well then..." He proceeded to tell them what he'd overheard at the apartment building before he blew it up. "It was a much kinder death than they deserved if you ask me." He raised an eyebrow daring anyone to disagree, continuing on when no one dared speak. "It took some time but I found another of their holes across town. This was one of their main headquarters it seems, or should I say seemed, as it's now nothing but ruble. Once I had my answer's, I saw no reason to leave it standing.

I still do not know the location of the girls Father, but I now know that he is desperate to have the girl back. She has been gathering information the whole time she has been with us... her attack was staged and planned for a time when he knew I'd be in that area. He assumed I'd save her and bring her back to Capsule Corp. They're both lucky Gohan was with me that night, otherwise I'd have not bothered to help... and she'd be dead!" He was seething with pure rage by now.

"Vegeta..." Bulma touched his cheek, flinching when he slapped her hand away. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy, woman! I have no use for it! Your Son in there however, is going to need that far more than I ever would." The vein at the side of his face bulged as he gritted his teeth. _How dare she make Trunks fall in love with her, trick him into thinking she was his true mate knowing it would only end in heartache and pain for him. He's lost too much already, he doesn't deserve any of this. _For the first time since his Son's return, Vegeta found himself wishing the boy had just stayed in his own time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a bit shorter than I like to make them, but I felt this was a good place to end. I have a good portion of the next two chapters written already. So I should have the next chapter up soon. Please review and let know what you think. I really love hearing what you guys think. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, and no one has brought me any chocolate... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews,**_

_**Katie-Pan-chan, yeah he did tell her didn't he. Hopefully she won't break his heart though. Time will tell. :) **_

_**Writer'sFantasy, I made a few minor changes in Chapter 20 to account for the time difference between the two dimensions. So at that point, they had been inside about 3 weeks, give or take. ;-)**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Freylia rk, xAs-You-Wishx, TFSrules and kaatelyn. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 22<strong>

**'' Web of Lies '' **

"I don't need your sympathy, woman! I have no use for it! Your Son in there however, is going to need that far more than I ever would." The vein at the side of his face bulged as he gritted his teeth. _How dare she make Trunks fall in love with her, trick him into thinking she was his true mate knowing it would only end in heartache and pain for him. He's lost too much already, he doesn't deserve any of this. _For the first time since his Son's return, Vegeta found himself wishing the boy had just stayed in his own time.

"Wait... You mean she lied?" A very bewildered Gohan asked, his voice quiet, his eyes wide in disbelief...

* * *

><p>Trunks woke to the sound of plates rattling. Opening one eye, he rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He watched Kalona scurry about setting the small table and dancing clumsily. He chuckled as he rose from the bed. "Good morning." He said when she spun around to face him, her cheeks flushed as she smiled and bit her lip.<p>

"Breakfast is ready." Kalona told him. "I'd have made bacon and eggs like you requested before, but it seems we have none." She wrinkled her nose.

"This is fine. I've survived on it before, I think I can manage again." He laughed as he took a seat. "We can get started after we eat."

"Can we spar this time?" Kalona pouted as she took a bite of her breakfast and wrinkled her nose even more. "Yuck." She slid her plate away from her in protest. "It's like wet cardboard!"

"We'll spar later... after you've unlocked your ki. Eat." He grinned at her, then dodged the clump of food she tossed at his head and watched as it splatted on the floor. "Or maybe I'll put you over my knee." He teased as he turned back with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights. She slowly shook her head, then mumbled something about hard-asses under her breath and resumed eating the soggy cardboard disaster on her plate. "I wonder how your Dad's doing?" _Has he found them yet?_

"Hard to say really. It's only been a few hours outside. He was pretty angry though." Trunks shrugged and resumed eating.

"I don't understand how a month can pass in here while not even a day goes by out there." Kalona again pushed the plate away. "I can't eat this shit." Trunks said nothing, he simply raised one eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked from her barely touched plate to her. Kalona's eyes went wide and she quickly sent the plate sliding across the table. "You like it so much...YOU EAT IT!" She was up and gone in a heartbeat.

Trunks caught the plate with a grin and watched her flee to the bathing area. She was safe from him in there, he wasn't allowed to follow her after last time. She'd re-written the rules and now even had her full hour of undisturbed Kalona time. He could have caught her before she'd even stepped away from the table, but short of force feeding her it was pointless. "I hope you realize that this is counting towards your hour for the day!" He called back to her and chuckled when she walked out with a sour face.

Kalona was about to tell him another thing or two when he moved. He was at the table grinning and then he was here, right in front of her. The words got stuck in her throat as she felt his hands on her upper arms.

* * *

><p>They'd been sitting on the steps to the training area for over two hours. She was suppressing her ki, he was sure of it now. That was why she wasn't 'getting it'. Trunks had about reached his wits end with her at this point. He was ready to beat the truth from her. OK, maybe not beat, but he needed to do something to get her to talk. He decided to go with anger...<p>

"Kalona, why won't you release your ki? What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know how." It wasn't a complete lie.

"I think you do. Why won't you let me in? I can feel you blocking me, Kalona." He looked a lot like his Father at this moment.

"I'm not" She was.

"You are. Let me in Kalona. Let me help you!" He even sounded like his Father.

"I can't!" She pulled away from him and took two steps into the training area before collapsing to the ground.

Trunks was right behind her. Amazed that she'd been able to take even one step, let alone two. He watched as she tried to push herself up with her arms. She was a lot stronger than he'd realized. "Just leave me..." She'd whimpered against his neck, as he scooped her up and carried her inside. "I can't do that." He'd told her as he entered the living area with her in his arms.

"You should have left to me out there to get lost in the void." She sobbed, her voice so full of guilt and shame.

"Is that what you really want? To be lost forever in some dark, nightmare void, filled with all the bad shit you're trying so fucking, desperately, to shove down and bury?" He asked as he laid her down on her bed and sat next to her.

She shook her head as she looked up at him. Her eyes tortured and filled with tears.

Trunks placed his hand behind her neck, pulling her close and kissed her slowly. His lips firm but gentle, pressing against hers, unraveling her senses. Perfect, the wall was falling again. He needed her to open up to him. To tell him the truth, no matter how bad it was. He needed her to trust him to stand by her no matter what. He knew whatever it was involved her Father, he could only guess that meant she was in fact working for the man. But he didn't understand why, that's what he needed her to explain to him.

"Please tell me what it is, Kalona." He pleaded, as he felt the wall rising up again. "You're blocking me again."

"If I am, I don't even know I'm doing it." She lied to him. "I... wouldn't even now how." Her eyes were betraying her now and she tried to look away.

"Look at me, Kalona." He stroked her cheek as he kissed her forehead and whispered. "He's not going to hurt you... I won't let him." He felt her tense up in his arms and looked down into her now wide and tear filled eyes. "Talk to me, please, Kalona. Tell me what it is so that I can help you."

Kalona studied his face now as she flashed back to another time in her mind...

A time when the streets were no longer safe thanks to Dr. Gero's sadistic creations. She'd gone out anyway. She couldn't stand being in that house alone with them anymore. The way Jackal looked at her was enough to make anyone's flesh crawl. She felt safer out on the streets than she had in that damn house. It wasn't long before she'd run into trouble though. It was outside of a small pizza shop that they'd met. Her and an attractive young man with these piercing blue eyes that chilled you to your core. He had long dark hair and wore a red scarf around his neck. He smiled at her and she felt afraid. She would never show it though. Perhaps she was able to be so bold because she had no idea that this was one of the evil Doctor's creations.

"Nice day we're having, don't you think?" The young man asked her.

"Sure. Perfect day to go to the beach." She smiled. "If you'll excuse me. I'm meeting someone and I'm already late. I'd hate it if they had to come get me."

"That would be an inconvenience, wouldn't it? Shame you won't be here when they do." His smile was dangerous now.

"Oh really? Where would I be then? Do tell." Her eyes challenged him,

"The beach of course. You said it yourself. It's the perfect day for it. I thought we could go... together."

He was cute but there was something about him that screamed don't go anywhere with him. His eyes were so cold, his smile sinister. "I'd love to, but I really do have to be somewhere, like ten minutes ago." She brushed past him and began walking away quickly, relieved when he hadn't followed or tried to stop her. She felt the electrical charge before she saw or heard the impact. The young man had hovered into the air and flown in front of her. He'd charged up an energy ball and blasted the sidewalk directly in front of her feet, stopping her in her tracks. He slowly lowered back to the ground, his eyes locked with hers.

"You're one of THEM, aren't you?" She glared at the young man, whom she now knew was in fact a damn android. She knew there was something wrong with the guy. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me already and get it over with. You and I both know that I don't stand a chance against you."

"You do not intend to resist?" He asked her, now amused.

"I never said that..." Her eyes held no fear and this sent the Android into a rage. Kalona hadn't remembered much from that point on. It had all been a blur to her, and much more traumatic than she had let on at the time. She remembered the blast, and thinking that was the end, that she would see her Mother again soon. She'd taken some comfort in that thought. But the blast never hit her, turning at the last second and destroying the building behind her. Then he was there, holding her, his blue eyes so intense... "He's not going to hurt you... I won't let him."...

"It was you..." She barely choked out the words as the memory faded and she gripped his shirt tightly. Seeing his look of confusion, she tried to explain. "I met one them... one of the androids..."

"Seventeen." He spat the name out. He despised them.

"Is that what his name was? I never asked. I just wanted to be away from him. He scared me and I think I had blocked most of it from my memory. I still don't remember much from that day, but I do remember him trying to kill me. I also remember the person who saved me now."

"You do?" Trunks asked, as he looked deep into her eyes, now able to sense everything she was feeling with such clarity. He crushed her lips with his own now and held her so tight. "Then you know you can trust me, Kalona." He told her between kissing her. " You can trust me to keep you safe and never let anyone hurt you ever again." He continued to torment her senses by kissing her again and again. "Trust me to stand beside you through this, no matter how bad you think the truth is." He kissed her slow and long now as the tears fell from her eyes and she began to shake. "I had to walk away from you that day, because I knew I wasn't staying in this time. But every fiber of my body was screaming at me to take you with me. I won't walk away from you again, Kalona. I promise you that." He kissed her one final time and stroked her hair. "Tell me the truth, Kalona."

"You... you'll hate me if I do." She shook her head begging him not to make her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short delay. I hadn't recovered as much as I thought I had and well all hell broke loose around here as well. I finally had some time to just sit and get this chapter posted, ****hopefully I will have the next chapter soon too. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Review and let me know. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, and I think I need some chicken soup instead of the chocolate... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, they truly put the biggest smile on my face. :-D**_

_**Katie-Pan-chan, I heard Billy Idol in my head when I read your review... "In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more..." Here you go, as requested. :-)**_

_**TFSrules, yep it's do or die time. Thank you for the kind words... you're great! All of you guys are wonderful. ;-)**_

_**Amsim, thank you so much. I'm happy that you like my portrayal of Mirai, and that you like Kalona as well despite her ahem, character flaws lol. :-)**_

_**Writer'sFantasy, I hope I haven't made you wait too long. I wanted to get the next chapter of Breathe posted before I updated this story again. ;-)**_

__**Thank you 4starfox and Shi-no-Ookami for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**__

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 23<strong>

**'' The Painful Truth '' **

... "Trust me to stand beside you through this, no matter how bad you think the truth is." Trunks kissed her slow and long now as the tears fell from her eyes and she began to shake. "I had to walk away from you that day, because I knew I wasn't staying in this time. But every fiber of my body was screaming at me to take you with me. I won't walk away from you again, Kalona. I promise you that." He kissed her one final time and stroked her hair. He knew he was taking advantage of the bond that had formed between them, using it to lower her mental defenses. But it was the only way. "Tell me the truth, Kalona."

"You... you'll hate me if I do." Kalona shook her head begging him not to make her, she could feel the walls closing in all around her and it was hard to breathe. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him.

His sapphire blue eyes caressed hers, willing her to to tell him everything. "That's not even possible." He told her just above a whisper. His voice was gentle and soothing. He was nervous as hell about what she might tell him, but he hid it from her completely, he felt that he was even hiding it from himself at this point. But he had to know. This had gone on long enough. He'd thought she would have come around sooner and told him everything, with it just being the two of them in here alone. He'd hoped she trusted him enough by now to know that she could tell him, that he would be there, that he would do anything for her. His eyes searched hers. _Tell me... _

The two of them sat in silence a short while longer, before Kalona took a deep shaky breath and pushed herself up so that she was now sitting next to him. Her eyes locked with his, silently pleading with him to understand what she was about to tell him. It was now or never. "Vegeta's right... It is my Father." Her face contorted in pain as she quietly said the words. "Everything I told you was true... even the part about what I'd say to him if I ever met him... that was pretty much how it went down..." She was shaking again as the tears fell.

"So you did meet him? You lied about that." Trunks gritted his teeth. She was working for her Father, for that ruthless gang that was terrorizing the city. This was harder to hear than he'd expected it was going to be. He drew in a slow breath and held it a moment before releasing it with a low sigh.

"Yes... It was after my Grandmother died. I had found some documents in her room about my parents, his name was on them. I was only 17 and I felt so alone. I just wanted answers and... I wanted..." She shook her head and choked back an anguished cry. " I wanted to know why. I just wanted... him to..." She stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself, wiping the tears roughly from her eyes. "I hate him."

Trunks listened in silence. He understood her pain. This was how he felt as a young boy. Longing for a Father that could never be there for him. He was the same age when he'd come back here the first time to warn everyone. He'd had such high expectations of his Father. But those had all come crashing down around him not long after that first meeting. He still remembered the pain he'd felt, both physically and mentally. The way it felt the first time Vegeta had punched him in the gut, as well as his words that had cut him so deeply at the time. Yes, he understood her pain more than she realized. The difference however, was that Vegeta did in fact care, he had a feeling that her Father on the other hand, did not.

Kalona was now balling her fists. "He was really shocked when I gave my speech. He told me that he hadn't known about me. But I found out later that, that was a lie. He told me he was happy that I'd found him, that he'd have come for me if my Mother had told him about me. He took me in straight away, but he always had jobs for me. Errands he'd call them. Telling me that he was so proud of his little princess and her people skills and how I handled his clients so much better than he ever could." Anger blazed in her eyes now and Trunks felt her ki rising. "He started asking me to do things that I knew were wrong. I didn't want to, but I did them anyway because I needed his acceptance."

"What kind of things?" Trunks hissed, feeling his own ki flaring now, and uncertain if he really wanted to know the answer. He wanted to see the man dead, he wanted to see them all dead. He clenched his jaw and waited for her to continue.

"Illegal things. Stealing documents and changing records mostly... People trusted me." She lowered her eyes, unable to bare the look that was now in his. Her voice grew quieter. "That's why he set everything up for me to end up at Capsule Corp. He wanted some schematics your Mother has that belonged to Dr. Gero." She raised her eyes to meet his and felt like she'd been punched in the gut. This was killing her. It was tearing her up inside in ways she never dreamed possible and she knew she was going to lose him, but there was no turning back. She had to tell him everything.

"Why?" His eyes bore deep into hers, threatening now. Anything that involved Gero's work was bad.

Kalona took another deep breath. "How much do you know about the time when your Father first came to earth?" She asked, needing to know before she continued. She didn't want to say anything that would tarnish Vegeta's image in his mind.

"Just what my Mother had told me. He wasn't exactly on our side when he landed and it showed." He was sensing out her emotions this whole time and could tell the walls had gone back up. "Why are blocking me?"

"I'm sorry..." She let the wall instantly drop and saw what looked like relief wash over his face. "I just... wasn't sure if you knew about that... and I..."

"It's OK, I understand... Thank you." He gave her a weak smile and waited for her to continue.

Kalona nodded her head, closing her eyes momentarily before speaking again. "My Father was injured pretty badly that day. Vegeta and a man he called Napa had been attacking the city. Well mostly the one called Napa... anyway, there was a confrontation and my Father was hit by a blast and left for dead." She grimaced at the memory. "He had all the best Doctor's and Scientists on his payroll. One of which was Dr. Gero. He had him brought in when the others said nothing could be done to save his arm and legs, and that... that his life expectancy wasn't good due to the damage to his heart."

Trunks felt his jaw fall open. He knew where she was going with this. It made perfect sense. "Gero turned him didn't he? Son of a bitch! He's a fucking android? That's why my Father could never sense his energy to find him. Why does he want the schematics?" His eyes were wide and fearful, yet blazing and angry at the same time.

"Because Dr. Gero made him the same model as himself. After he died... my Father... realized the other androids were far superior. He got wind that Bulma had the schematics for the others and well... he wanted an upgrade. Your Mother refused to sell the schematics to him, claiming she'd destroyed them. My Father..." Her face contorted each time she said the word. " ...didn't believe she was telling the truth." She lowered her eyes now. "He wants the schematics because he wants revenge."

"Where are the schematics now?" His voice was low and threatening.

"I don't know. I never looked for them. I swear." She begged him with her eyes to believe her. "Please, Trunks..."

Trunks shook his head, his rage was building. He wasn't sure if he could handle her answer to his next question. "What did you mean when you said he set everything up?" His eyes were dark, his voice was dangerously low. "Did you know what was going to happen to you?"

Kalona nodded her head and whimpered as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Fuck! You knew?!" Trunks felt the rage boiling over. "Why? Why the fuck would you go along with his sick and twisted fucking plan?... Fucking tell me!" He yelled at her now, his eyes blazing as he looked at her in horrified, shock.

Kalona wanted to run into the void to escape those eyes, but she couldn't. She had to explain. She had to make him understand. "I never agreed to... any of what happened to me that night." She could barely get the words out now as the memories invaded her mind. She let out a small cry as she saw Jackal's face so close to her own. "They weren't supposed to hurt me... He wasn't supposed to do... that... " She whimpered. "He promised me... It was only supposed to look... like they had grabbed me..." She was shaking badly now as the tears streamed down her face. "He told Jackal that I was off limits... Kami, please make it stop!" She cried out as she placed her hands on the bed beside her and her ki surged to what Trunks guessed was her maximum.

Kalona closed her eyes tight as everything went dark and the brightly lit room faded away. Her mind had taken her back to that night, to the very alley where it all happened... _No, no, no, NOOOOOOOO!_

She could feel herself being knocked to the cold wet pavement. She had tried to get up, tried to fight, but Jackal kicked her hard in the ribs. She felt the air rushing from her lungs as she coughed up blood and choked. She felt the cold knife moving against her skin as Jackal crouched over her. _Please Kami, don't make me remember this. _She felt his hand at her throat as he cut her shirt down the front. She could almost feel his breath on her skin now as he began to cackle insanely. She screamed and clawed at his face when she felt her shorts being sliced down the side. She stilled when she felt the blade sinking painfully into her abdomen, just above her right hipbone. She began desperately trying to push the memories back down. Jackal was doing more than making her bleed, moving his blade along her bruised flesh, stabbing her again just below her broken ribs. He had forced her legs wide and was raping her. She could hear Vegeta and Gohan somewhere in the distance, and then there was a blinding flash as Jackal's eyes went wide and he fell heavily on top of her.

Trunks grabbed her just as the bed exploded into pieces from the energy she released from both hands. "Shh... calm down, baby." He stroked her hair and ran his hand down to her back, rubbing in slow circles.

"Shit! Was that me?" She was looking at the smokey, smoldering mess that used to be a mattress. Pieces of fluff and foam were floating slowly to the floor. She started laughing now, even as the tears continued to fall. "I wish I had been able to do that...then." She was referring to that night. Her face quickly grew cold and expressionless. "That bastard allowed it to happen. I overheard him talking to Slim and the others after he'd told me the plan. After he'd promised me that I would be safe. He told them to do whatever it took to make it convincing. He told them to make me bleed." She watched the rage build in Trunks eyes as he set her away from himself. He walked slowly out into the training area as his power surged and he went super Saiyan. Kalona followed him as far as the steps and watched as he unleashed a torrent of attacks on some unseen foe. _I'm so sorry, Trunks. _She sat down on the steps to wait until he was done, as the tears began to slowly fall again._ I hope Vegeta does find you Father... I hope he sends you straight to hell when he does._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (******Sneeze******) Yup, I'm still not feeling so well unfortunately. But, a girl can only rest so long with a million story ideas running through her head. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Some heavy truth was laid out there. Will Trunks stay true to his word and still stand by her knowing she lied to them? He's pretty angry right now. How will Vegeta react to learning she confessed? Will that even matter, seeing as he already knows most of it? I'll try and get the next chapter up very soon. Meanwhile, review and let me know your thoughts. :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but I keep clicking my heels three times and... gah wrong story... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**_A/N: I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I was going to update sooner, but the storm that hit us here on the east coast had other plans. RIP to those who lost their lives. My heart goes out to their families and to those who have lost their homes. So tragic and sad. _**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 24<strong>

**'' Forgive Me '' **

… Kalona watched the rage build in Trunks eyes as he set her away from himself. He walked slowly out into the training area as his power surged and he went super Saiyan. Kalona followed him as far as the steps and watched as he unleashed a torrent of attacks on some unseen foe.

_I'm so sorry, Trunks. _Kalona sat down on the steps to wait until he was done, as the tears began to slowly fall again._ I hope Vegeta does find you Father... I hope he sends you straight to hell when he does..._

* * *

><p>Trunks had only felt this level of rage once before, and that was in his time line, towards the monsters that had killed not only his Father and the Z fighters, but his mentor as well. Gohan had taught him how to fight, how to survive, he was like a brother, a father figure, and his best friend.<p>

In his mind he saw the rain falling from the darkened night sky, he saw Gohan's lifeless body lying face first in a puddle as the rain pelted down, he saw himself as a boy, helpless to save him, helpless to save himself. He could hear the androids laughing somewhere in the distance as the scenery around him changed. It was still dark, the ground was still wet, but it was no longer raining. There was more laughter, followed by a scream that he recognized all to well. He felt his heart race. He could see dark figures at the end of a long alley. They turned to face him as he closed the distance and began his attack. He could see that they were demons now. Demons from his past... or hers.

The girl that they had cornered vanished into wisp of smoke. "No, wait..."

Trunks shook his head, realizing it wasn't even her. It was the nightmare void playing tricks. Kalona was still behind him in the living quarters, she was safe. He breathed a sigh of relief with that knowledge, and smirked at the remaining demons.

"AHHHH!" Trunks yelled as he powered up even further when the demons started closing in. The demons seemed to be almost faceless, with their lifeless eyes, thin mouths and lack of nasal features. Each bore a matching black scorpion tattoo, and was dressed in black. He found himself momentarily wishing he had his sword as two of them approached from opposite directions. It didn't matter though, he was much stronger than them.

He grabbed the one on the right in a choke hold, and turned to face the one on the left. Trunks glared at the demon as it opened it's mouth and began to speak. He could only understand a few words, names to be exact, his parent's and Kalona's. Trunks drove his hand straight through it's chest before it could finish whatever it was saying. He pulled his arm free as the now lifeless body fell to the ground. A loud, sickening, crack could then be heard as he tightened the choke hold on the first demon, and reached up with his bloodied hand to snap it's neck.

Trunks could see more of them approaching in the distance. Dark figures, becoming clearer as they moved through the haze of the void. He smirked his father's evil smirk, yelling loudly as he powered up even more and charged towards them...

Kalona shook her head as she watched Trunks go deeper into the void. "This is all my fault. If I'd just told everyone the truth from day one..." She slowly stood, her sad eyes still on Trunks. She watched as five dark figures closed in on him. To the unknowing observer, it looked as if he were outmatched. Kalona could no longer see him, but she could hear him. The dark figures began dropping around him, some he'd sent flying through the air, one of those slid over the white, cloud like floor, coming to a stop near the steps. Kalona stared at the lifeless eyes and backed away.

The shape seemed to change, no longer a faceless figure, but now resembled something much worse. She choked back a scream as the face took on Jackal's features, the eyes moving to gaze directly at her. _You're not real, you're not real, YOU'RE NOT REAL! _She'd squeezed her eyes shut and repeated this mantra until she was sure it was gone.

When she opened her eyes again, there was nothing there. Trunks was even deeper in the void now, still fighting the demons that she could no longer see."I need to go make this right somehow... please forgive me, Trunks." She'd whispered this last part and watched as Trunks suddenly froze where he stood, his body tensing up as he turned his head slightly to the side. Kalona guessed that he was listening to his enemies, his nightmares and fears. She turned away as the tears streamed down her cheeks and walked towards the door. She only hoped that Vegeta wasn't waiting on the other side.

She fought the urge to look back one last time as she reached for the handle. Had she looked back, she'd have seen him before he grabbed her arm and startled her, stopping her from opening the door.

"What are doing, Kalona?" Trunks' voice was firm, yet lacking emotion. He turned her to face him, his mouth falling open just slightly as he took in her red rimmed eyes and the tears that fell from them. He quickly set his lips in a thin line, pulling her away from the door. "Now that I know that you can in fact use your ki, we have some work to do." Trunks led her to the bathing area and turned on the sink, pushing her to stand in front of it. "Wash your face and meet me out side."

Kalona looked at him in the mirror, he was angry, she could see that clearly in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. He'd never been this way with her, this cold and uncaring. It was then that she realized she really had lost him. He hated her and he had every right. The realization was almost too much to take. It was as if something had grabbed hold of her heart, and was crushing and pulling it from her chest. In her mind she willed it to do so, she wanted it gone, this was just too painful. She had to shut her emotions off completely, it was the only way.

Trunks felt rather than saw the moment she shut down, closing herself off mentally and pushing her feelings into some deep endless pit of no return. He watched as she began washing the tears away roughly, her eyes void of emotion. When she was done she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his as if asking for his approval. "Let's go train." Trunks turned on his heel and walked outside, clearly frustrated now as Kalona slowly followed. He saw her look towards the door before their eyes locked again. _Don't do it, Kalona. We still have work to do. _He knew what she was thinking, and that he really had his work cut out for him now.

Kalona challenged him with her eyes. "What do you have in mind?" She asked him quietly as she stood facing him near the steps to the training area.

"We'll stay up here for now." Trunks told her when he saw her eyes dart nervously from the training area back to him. "Raise your ki as high as you can. Don't over think it.. just do it." He told her with the same emotionless tone from before. He thought he saw her flinch, but couldn't be sure.

"I don't know how to do that, Trunks." She said slowly, she was hurt and her voice revealed that. She could feel herself growing angry as well. Angry at herself mostly, but she was also upset that Trunks was treating her so cold, even if she felt he had every right. She jumped at his next words.

"Bullshit! You're perfectly capable of using it to hide your thoughts from others, from me. You're doing it right now!" He yelled at her, there was no doubt she flinched this time.

Kalona narrowed her eyes as she fought the urge to drop to her knees sobbing. Her eyes locked with his as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Kalona watched Trunks carefully as he began pacing, turning to follow his movements so that her back was now to the void. "That's different..." she said just above a whisper.

"The hell it is, and you know it." Trunks had stopped, and now stood with his back to the living quarters, staring back at her, his eyes dark and foreboding. "Do it, Kalona... Raise your ki and come at me! Do it now!

"I don't know how!" She yelled back at him, her eyes blazing with hurt and anger.

Trunks sent a ki ball whizzing past her head and saw her eyes widen momentarily before narrowing again as she clenched her jaw. _That's right, Kalona, get angry. _Trunks took an attack stance. "If you won't do it on your own, you give me no choice but to make you!"

Kalona stood her ground. "You wouldn't." She told him, yet even as she'd said it, she knew that he would...

* * *

><p>Kalona walked out from the bathing area later that evening, after washing away all the sweat, and blood from today's grueling training session...<p>

He'd actually attacked her and she still couldn't believe it. She'd just stood there with her jaw gaping, eyes wide as he sent yet another ki blast at her, she'd barely had time to deflect it and ended up flat on her back outside in the training area. She had just laid there, forever it had seemed, catching her breath and waiting for him to come and help her up, to help her back to the living quarters where the gravity was closer matched to earths.

He never came to help though, instead he'd simply stepped down into the training area and stood a few feet away, watching her with narrowed eyes. She'd thought he looked worried at first, but as her eyes focused more clearly on his features, she could see that she was mistaken. This of course had infuriated her, inflaming her anger to new heights. She'd cussed and called him a few names she probably hadn't really meant as she struggled to rise to her feet. Each time her legs would begin to shake, and buckle under her, and she would collapse against the hard ground with such force her knees began to bleed. She finally began crawling to the steps, cussing all the way, rising only when she'd reached them. Her eyes blazing with pure anger as she powered up to her maximum and waited for him to make his next move.

Trunks grinned as he felt her ki rising again, soaring higher than he thought she was capable, and lunged at her. As soon as he made contact with her body, her hands came up as she yelled more profanities, sending him skidding on his back across the training area floor. She collapsed onto the steps after that, and barely noticed when Trunks picked her up and carried her inside.

Trunks had deposited her on her feet next to the tub in the bathing area, before starting the water, testing the temperature with his hand. He'd crouched down, placing her hand on his shoulder before grabbing first her right foot, then her left, in order to remove her shoes. He'd then slid her sweat pants down over her hips, removing them as well. He'd cussed under his breath when he saw the blood, and grabbed a wash cloth from near the tub, dipping it under the faucet and gently dabbed at her injured knees. He'd stood then and looked at her. "Do you think you manage the rest on your own?"

She'd nodded and looked away, her cheeks turning scarlet. "Yes, I can manage by myself. You don't have to help me." Kalona had snapped back at him. She'd felt bad almost instantly. She watched his retreating back with sadness as she removed the remainder of her clothing and climbed into the bath, lowering herself into the warm rising water as the tears began to fall for the umpteenth time that day. She felt utterly and completely alone.

She didn't think it was possible for the human body to sweat 'that' much, let alone ache 'this' much, she'd thought as she exited the tub, and dressed in fresh clothing before leaving the room. Trunks sat at the table with his head in his hands, his eyes meeting hers as he raised his head at the sound of her footfalls. It appeared that he'd made them dinner, however, her's was the only plate. "You're not going to eat?" She asked him hesitantly, as she approached the small table for two.

"I already have." Trunks told her bluntly. His expression unreadable, his eyes cold.

"Oh." Kalona, tried to hide the sting in her voice. They'd sat down to eat together everyday since they entered the chamber. They'd joke about how gross the food was and tease each other about their horrid cooking skills. They would also talk. Trunks did most of the talking, he told her stories about his time, as well as the differences between the two time-lines. Her mind drifted, as she sat down and picked up the fork lying beside her plate...

"_Did you know me in your time?" She had asked him, and watched as his face grew sad._

"_No, Kalona, I never met you in my time." He'd told her sadly._

"_I see. I probably didn't survive the attacks, if I was even born in your time, that is. It's really weird isn't it?" She'd wrinkled up her face as she thought about this._

"_Yeah, it is. It's especially weird when you know for a fact that one of your other selves is dead." He'd wrinkled his face up to match hers then took her hand when he saw her face fall. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_You could have died too." She'd told him sadly._

"_I did die." He shrugged and told her matter of factly. "I was brought back by the dragon balls." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Eat up, I worked super hard on dinner tonight, dear, and you've barely touched your plate." Kalona couldn't help laughing at him..._

"You need to eat, Kalona." She heard Trunks voice pulling her back to the present. He didn't say another word as their eyes met, he didn't have to. Kalona did as she was told as they sat in silence. The only sounds came from the chamber itself and Kalona's fork as it clinked against the plate. She dared a glance at Trunks and found that he was watching her, she felt like she should say something but she had no idea what to say. Then again, he'd blasted her. She was still mad at him for that. She slammed her fork down, breaking the plate in the process and pushed her chair back with enough force it tipped over.

Trunks just watched her as she stood with her hands on the table glaring at him. He figured she was really going to let him have it. Instead her features softened and her eyes grew sad, for a moment he thought she would cry. She seemed to realize it at the same time and quickly looked away. She picked up the now broken plate and carried it to the trash. Trunks stood and followed her. He again took her arm and led her to the one remaining bed, his bed, and guided her into it.

"You're tired, and since you've blown up your bed, you'll have to take mine." He told her, his expression unreadable as he turned and headed outside.

"You're not going to sleep too?" She asked, knowing how pathetic her voice must have just sounded.

"No, Kalona, I'm going to train some more... I won't be far, so don't even think about going for the door again." He warned, sensing a single thought from her, before he stepped down into the training area.

Kalona sighed as she lay her head on the pillow and wished he'd stayed with her. She watched him go through a series of fight moves, punching and jabbing at the air, dropping low to leg sweep an invisible opponent, followed by a burning blast into the void. His moves were fluid, precise, and determined. Watching him now, she was reminded just how much he'd held back when he blasted her earlier. What she couldn't understand was why he'd done it. He swore he'd never hurt her, he'd also said he wouldn't walk away. She felt her eyelids growing heavy as she yawned. She continued to watch Trunks as she blinked her eyes closed a few times, he'd turned to look at her at one point, a melancholy expression on his face that she didn't give much thought too as she blinked her eyes closed one last time and drifted off into a restless sleep...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Holy crap, he actually blasted her! I'm writing it, and I still did not see that coming until it was too late. Poor Kalona, then again... she did blast his ass right back when she got the chance. I know some of you are going to be just as sad as Kalona is since Trunks opted to go train rather than join her. So I'll just apologize for the stubborn demi-Saiyan right now. He's on his own when it comes to fixing things with Kalona though. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) **_

_**I've moved my 'Thank you's' down to the bottom for this chapter, as they took nearly one whole page up top this time. Each review made me smile and inspired me. Thank you for the continued reviews and by all means... keep them coming. I love reading your feedback. ;-)**_

_**~There you go, Angie, I hope you liked it. ;-)**_

__**~TFSrules, I have to agree with you. Vegeta will eventually come to terms with her lying and her reasons, or... he will kill her. If I were Kalona, I'd send Trunks out first and run for it. ;-)**__

_**~LOL Amsim, yes she did. I'm actually feeling better now...finally. Thank you. :-)**_

__**~mslegend92, I honestly don't see my story running that far into the future. However, I like to think that once he was old enough to understand, Bulma would tell him a bedtime story. One about his future self and how he came back to help save them, and subsequently came to live with them. Of course this would all go to Chibi Trunks' head and he'd be running around with an overinflated ego that would put his Father's ego to shame. ;-p **__

__**And 'that' has just given me yet another story idea... !-)**__

__**~Thank you for the well wishes, and the awesome review, ShatterTheHeavens. That's a great pen name by the way. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I think Trunks will come around, he's just a tiny bit annoyed with her right now LOL. ;-)**__

__**~Ah, Writer'sFantasy, I've wondered where you were. Good to see you back, but no more reading until your home work is done missy! LOL :-p**__

__**And finally... Thank you, RisuGaki, mslegend92, ShatterTheHeavens, Yuuka-90 and Tienpo, for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**__


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**_A/N: First, let me just say, LEMON WARNING! ;-)_**

**_Second, I'm sorry, it took longer to get this written and posted than I had wanted. But the Holidays were very busy here. Luckily, I finally found some time to finish this chapter. Hope everyone had a nice Holiday. :-)_**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 25<strong>

**'' I'm NOT a Saiyan '' **

Trunks was sitting at the foot of the bed, staring straight ahead, when Kalona woke up the following morning. He turned his head slightly to the side when she stirred. "There's food on the table. Come out front when you're ready to begin again." He told her, never making eye contact as he stood and walked outside.

"Again?" Kalona said, barely above a whisper. "He's got to be kidding." She rubbed her left shoulder, and moved her head in a slow circle, loosening the muscles in her neck before slipping out of the bed. She made her way back to the bathing area and turned the sink on. She leaned her hands against the cold porcelain and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection smirked at her and mouthed the word 'Liar'. Kalona flinched, picked up the soap dish, and threw it at the mirror. She watched her reflection separate and multiply as the shards of glass fell into the sink, before returning to the living area.

Trunks, of course was waiting for her, it appeared he'd been on his way back to see what had happened. He again said nothing, watching as she pushed past him, but she saw what looked like concern in his eyes. Or was that just wishful thinking on her part? Kalona stopped when she reached the table and stared at the food. Only one plate again, just like last night. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, it was just a stupid meal. So what, if he ate without her, it wasn't as if they were a couple. It had felt like they were though, that's when it truly hit her. They would never be together now. She'd destroyed any chance of that.

"Kalona..." Trunks started to speak, then simply sighed as his mouth set in a thin line.

"I'm not hungry, Trunks. Please don't tell me that I need to eat." Kalona told him through gritted teeth.

"You should try..." Trunks said quietly as he furrowed his brows and frowned.

*CRASH* The plate shattered into pieces on the floor between them. Her eyes were blazing as she turned to face him. She was trying to subdue her emotions and was failing miserably.

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he felt her ki rising. "Save it for the training, Kalona." Her anger and fear worked as a trigger, raising her ki accordingly. She lacked control, however. She couldn't maintain it for very long either. One good, strong, blast was enough to exhaust her and drop her ki back to normal...

"Training? Is that what you call it? Because I call it something different entirely. I'm NOT like you and Gohan, or your Father. I'm NOT a Saiyan! I don't have superhuman strength, I'm just human, and you proved that point quite well yesterday, when you kicked my ass!" She yelled at him, watching as he flinched at her words and took a step closer. "No, I don't want your comfort now! Not today." She took a deep calming breath. "I needed that yesterday, not the stupid training everyone is so determined to force on me. I'm sick of it! I've had enough of things being forced on me!" Her ki was flaring now and she could feel it. _Holy shit what is happening?_

"That's the superhuman strength that you keep insisting you don't have." Trunks told her, his voice laced with regret and sadness. "I told Father this was a bad idea. I never should have agreed to bring you in here. I just thought..." His voice trailed off as he reminded himself why he had. He wanted her to be able to defend herself against those monsters who'd hurt her before, should it come to something like that again. He figured a year in here gave him a good advantage on training her and developing her abilities. He'd also hoped it would bring them closer. Sadly, everything had gone wrong, yet again. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed when Kalona had stepped out into the training zone until she spoke...

Kalona stared out at the void as she stepped down into the training area, she managed to take three or four steps before collapsing to her knees under the intense gravity. "If they want me to act like a stupid Saiyan, then so be it. I can be just as stubborn and stupid as the lot of them. Stupid gravity... I... can do... this." She began struggling to her feet, one leg, then two, and again fell to all fours. "Dammit... I can't do this." She practically sobbed.

"That's because you haven't learned to control your energy. When it builds, you're not spreading it out, you're simply exploding like a firework. That's why you feel so weak and drained right now." Trunks, who was now standing next to her, explained as if he were talking to a small child.

Kalona rolled her eyes, and found that he was right about her feeling drained. Even that one small motion was enough to make her eyes feel strained. "You've got to be kidding me." She panted as she looked up at him. "We're wasting our time in here then... I'll never be able to control it. I don't even know how the hell to make it work!" She raised her voice, feeling a slight shift in her energy level that quickly flitted away.

"Your emotions control it, Kalona. Mainly your anger and your fear." He told her as he crouched down next to her. "I've seen you do it, Kalona, and I think my Father has as well. I didn't understand it before, but I think that's why he wanted you to train all along."

"A lot of good it's done. I can't just make myself get angry or scared... well maybe angry... more like annoyed." She rolled her eyes again, and then mentally rolled them a second time when she felt pain from the action. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me try to stand again?" She asked him flatly.

"I was actually waiting for you to ask me for help, Kalona." He told her as they locked eyes. Her's beginning to blaze with anger just as he'd expected. "Or..." He began as her ki soared upward and she began pushing to her feet. "... I could watch you do this again." He told her as he quickly rose to catch her before her ki gave out. He wasn't surprised in the least when she tried to push free, yet he held her firmly. "You're not ready to train out here yet." He told her as he picked her up and headed back to the living quarters. In all truthfulness, he didn't think she'd ever be ready to train outside of normal gravity. But that was alright. She just needed to learn how to use her ki properly. Even if it was just long enough to raise an alert if she was in danger...

* * *

><p>Three more days passed inside the chamber, while things remained unchanged. Kalona continued to sleep alone in the single remaining bed, while Trunks went off every night to train in the void. He'd make breakfast before waking her each morning, and they would work on controlling her ki. They barely spoke to one another now. Kalona, it seemed, had shut down emotionally, building her walls up so high that Trunks could no longer get in. Nothing seemed to bother her since her last trek into the training area. She simply went through the motions, as if programed to do so...<p>

"You're not even trying anymore!" Trunks slammed his fist into the marble step where he sat, causing Kalona to jump ever so slightly. At least it was something. He had been wondering if she was even in there anymore. She had been just standing there, staring out into the void this whole time. Her ki neither rising nor falling, as he explained different techniques to her. He wondered if she'd even been listening at all. Maybe he was pushing too hard. He sighed in defeat as he stood and walked over to stand next to her. "We're getting nowhere this way." He felt her eyes on him now as he spoke and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Why are we still in here? I would have thought you'd want to hand me over to your Father and the others right off." Kalona's voice was laced with anger and hurt.

Trunks turned to face her now. His expression pensive as his eyes held hers. He said nothing.

"Well? Why haven't you?" Her voice softened to a hushed whisper. "It would make him so proud..."

"Is that what you think? That I would hand you over to him to score points?" Trunks shook his head. "It doesn't work that way, Kalona."

"Then how does it work? I mean, you know the truth now... that's the real reason he wanted you to bring me in here isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes as her anger slowly began to build up again. "There's more isn't there? You want to know where my Father is... but I haven't given you that information have I?" Her voice was cold, and she could see Trunks getting angry now as well.

"You know where he is?" Trunks asked her as he took a step, closing the small distance between them.

Kalona simply began laughing, stopping suddenly when Trunks grabbed her. "No, that would imply that I could be trusted. But as you know first hand, I'm nothing more than a liar."

Trunks exhaled and clenched his jaw. "That's not true. But, you do know something that you're not sharing, don't you?"

"And if I do, why should I tell you?" She challenged him with her eyes, as her ki began to rise, and waved her arm in a dramatic manner towards the door. "The moment I do, this all ends, you'll open that door, and everyone will know the truth about me."

Trunks watched her now with guarded eyes. Her ki had been slowly rising this whole time and was now close to her maximum. The last couple times she'd achieved her full ki, things had exploded or gone flying. He watched and waited, flaring his own ki at the last second when her ki exploded in a blinding, flash of white light, as she tried to break free of his hold. "That's impressive, but you really need to work on controlling that temper."

Kalona stared at him wide eyed now, shocked that his grip on her arms had remained. A small part of her was thankful for that fact, however, seeing as he was now the only thing that kept her from crashing to her knees. She took full advantage this, allowing him to fully support her weight while she re-charged, so to speak. As soon as she felt her strength return she kicked out with her right leg, hooking it around the back of his left, as she attempted to knock him off balance. The action caught him off guard, but he remained on his feet, chuckling slightly at Kalona's expression. This only angered her more. "I need to work on MY temper? YOU blasted ME, remember? You're the one walking around all high and mighty like I'm not even worthy of being in your fucking presence because of what I told you. Kami, you are definitely your Father's son. Well you know what? Get the hell over it already! I lied! Excuse me all over the fucking place for wanting to be accepted by a family for once in my life! Sue me for not wanting things to change and not wanting to go back to my own pathetic excuse for a Father after what he allowed to happen to me. So go ahead... open the damn door... nothing is going to change in here. This is the extent of my ability, it's never going to change." With a sudden surge of her ki, Kalona forcefully shoved Trunks away from herself and stormed off towards the one spot she knew he couldn't follow her.

She was mistaken...

* * *

><p>Trunks looked from the shattered mirror to Kalona, as he stepped through the doorway to the bathing area. His eyes falling to the jagged shard of glass she now held in her hand, as well as the blood. He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening as he moved towards her with a speed too fast to be visible with the human eye. Kalona gasped when she saw him vanish from the doorway, only to reappear directly in front of her, knocking the glass from her hand as he slammed her against the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kalona? Fucking hell! I know some truly horrific shit has happened to you, but this isn't the answer..."<p>

"Wh-what am I doing?" Kalona shook her head as she looked at Trunks. "What are 'you' doing? You're not even supposed to be back here." She told him, her voice just above a whisper from Trunks having knocked the air from her lungs.

"You just got done laying a crap load of assumptions on me out there. Don't I get a chance to defend myself? To explain or apologize, even? I came back here to say I'm sorry, and to tell you that you're wrong. I don't see you that way, Kalona. Kami's sake, what the hell do I have to do to make you see that?" He motioned towards the glass and shook her. "Look at me. Don't you realize that you have people who truly care about you? People who would miss you. People who love you. You spoke of being accepted by a family, but you don't even seem to realize that you have been, unconditionally at that. Now I come back here and find you trying to throw it all away."

"First off, I don't know what you 'think' you walked in on, I was just cleaning up the mess I made earlier, and I accidentally cut myself you, 'stupid bafoon'! Second, let go of me and GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kalona yelled at him as she tried to push free.

"You weren't trying to..." Trunks frowned mid sentence, unwilling to say the words. He was still reeling from the sight he'd walked in on, and the idea that she would harm herself. Relief washed over him as she yelled at him, leading him to do the only rational thing his mind could think of. He pressed his body against hers firmly, as he captured her lips with his own, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss.

Kalona stopped fighting, and yielded to him. Her arms wrapping around him of their own accord as his lips began moving along her neck and shoulder. Her body responded to his without hesitation, however, she was still numb emotionally and incapable of truly feeling anything short of anger. She didn't resist when his hands slid under her top. She mirrored his movements, pushing his shirt upward as he lifted his arms, allowing her to remove it completely. "Are you sure?" Trunks asked, his passion filled eyes eyes wary. Her simple nod was all the encouragement he needed to continue. Her shirt joined his on the floor, soon followed by her pants as he hastily undressed her. His hands and lips never straying far from her body as he slid her panties down with trembling fingers. "Kalona, I need you so much." He told her, as he lifted her off the ground and pressed her hard against the wall. His eyes locked with hers, as he freed himself. "Just say the word and we can stop... anytime. Understand?" he breathed.

"I don't want to stop." Kalona told him, before pressing her lips against his, gasping as he slowly slid inside her. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the wall, her arms still wrapped tightly around Trunks' shoulders, as he began thrusting into her with unbridled hunger. Her body was betraying her mind, but somewhere in her subconscious she knew this was probably the last time they would ever be together this way. She fought her emotions, pushing them down, and locking them away. She could feel the desire building, like a spring coiling deep in her belly, tightening as if ready to snap. She could feel his hands on her, everywhere at once, as he explored her body. She felt the cold wall against her back as he pinned her body tightly against it. He was increasing the pace now, his expression tormented as if he were fighting to control himself, his hands gripping and squeezing her sensitive spots almost painfully, causing her to whimper and cry out repeatedly. She felt his hot breath on her neck, followed by his teeth grazing the sensitive area between her neck and collar bone. She gasped loudly when he bit down and increased the pace even more. He was slamming into her now, driven by her cries it seemed. Each time she cried out he would respond with an animalistic growl, pushing harder and deeper. His fingers digging into her hips as he held her body against the wall. He was saying her name now, telling her he loved her, that he needed her, his voice laced with something she'd never heard before. What was it? It went beyond desperation and hunger or pain and loneliness, it was like all these emotions rolled up into one. She felt the coil snap deep inside, as her lower body fell into convulsions, and felt Trunks slamming into her faster as he lost control, groaning out her name against her neck as he came deep inside her.

They stayed like this, Trunks' breath hot against her skin as his lips slid down her neck, gently kissing the spot where he'd broken the skin. He hissed out a profanity when he tasted her blood, realizing what he'd done. Sinking to the cold marble floor, he wrapped his arms tightly around her while remaining inside. "I'm sorry, Kalona." He whispered as he continued to kiss her neck, gently licking and sucking at the wound. The bite mark was intriguing him, fueling his desire for her anew. Something was nagging at him, however. He tried digging deep in his memory. What was it his Mother had told him? He'd been so young still, just fourteen, when she'd sat down with him to explain what she knew about the Saiyan's and their ways, especially when mating. She had warned him, that he must always be aware of his urges, as well as his strength, that he could easily hurt or even kill a human female. But no, that wasn't it, he'd been well aware of his Saiyan side throughout, and had kept control... this time. No this was something more, something important regarding his biting her. He continued kissing the spot, her soft whimpers and mews driving him, making him grow hard yet again. He couldn't help himself, he wanted her again, he needed her almost as much as he needed the air he was breathing. He began to slowly move inside her now, as he repositioned them both so that he was now above her, his eyes staring deep into hers before leaning in and claiming her lips, kissing her jaw, and trailing his lips over her neck, stopping over the bite wound. That's when it hit him. It wasn't just a bite mark. He'd marked her as his own... He stopped kissing her neck and stilled inside her, pulling away slightly.

"What's wrong? Kalona frowned as their eyes met. The look in his was unnerving, causing her walls to shoot up as a feeling of great loss filled her gut. _He's regretting it already. _She thought to herself as the tears stung her eyes. She looked away as he moved off her, not seeing the worry and concern in his eyes. She couldn't look at him and just wanted to be alone now. She stood and began collecting her discarded clothing. She saw him do the same out of the corner of her eye, stopping to face her at one point, but saying nothing. "Can I have some privacy, Trunks?" Her tone was cold, and emotionless. Had she looked, she'd have seen Trunks flinch as if he'd been slapped, his jaw dropping open as he stared at her. "Please." She whispered this as the tears threatened to break free

"Kalona, I love you." Trunks frowned as he tried to penetrate her walls. "You have to feel something." He told her through gritted teeth before turning and leaving the room.

"I can't... _you're just going to push me away again... _She finished her response silently.

She found Trunks waiting by the door when she finally stepped out of the bathing area. She gave him a puzzled look and waited for him to say the words she had now grown to fear. His expression softened as he seemed to mull over what he was about to say. Kalona slowly walked over to him, her eyes on the handle. "We're leaving aren't we?" She whispered. She could feel her bottom lip quiver slightly as her heart began to race. She wasn't ready to face them now. Not after what had just happened. She just wanted to disappear. She watched as he nodded his head and turned the handle.

"Vegeta is going to kill me." Kalona said just above a whisper.

"He's not going to hurt you... I won't let him."Trunks frowned as he fought the urge to gather her into his arms again. Instead he turned the handle and pulled the large wooden door open...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, they are going to abandon the chamber. And that is probably a good idea, since at this rate, someone is either going to get killed or end up pregnant lol. I wonder who is going to be waiting on the other side of that door. Better yet, what will the reaction be to what Kalona has revealed to Trunks so far? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think things are about to get very exciting. So hang on for the ride. ;-)**_

_**Don't forget to review... I love your input. :-)**_

_**~ Katie-Pan-chan, we we're lucky, we didn't get hit nearly as hard as others, & our power stayed on despite a lot of flickering throughout. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully some of your questions were answered in this one. ;-)**_

_**~TFSrules, yes, dammit she DID, and yes I agree she is VERY lucky Trunks didn't put a bit more 'enthusiasm' into it. I'm still scared to see what Vegeta is going to do, I have some ideas but the story really has taken on a life of it's own. :-)**_

_**~ShatterTheHeavens, you're welcome. Crazy is just what I strive for. I think everyone, including Trunks himself, was kind of shocked by his blasting her, but she really gave him no other choice. She's just too stubborn and sometimes needs a slight push. ;-)**_

_**~ Guest, thank you for the sweet review. It made me smile. :-)**_

_**~ LilLaoRyo704, now I feel sad. But I guess that means I did a good job getting the emotions across. It was definitely intense. Hopefully this chapter gave you some hope. ;-)**_

_**~Chibisensei110787, thank you. Another faithful reviewer has returned, yay! Yes, the storm was a hell of a doozy. I really thought we we're going to have a downed tree or two out back from it. The wind and rain was just insane. So glad it's over. Now it's just cold here. Bleh. :-)**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, your reviews always have me laughing. Your like the insane stalker fan girl... oh shit... another story idea! Your fault! (points at you through the monitor) LOL. I just got done reading your new story (Well, at the time I started writing this chapter that is lol) and left a review... or two by now, friggin holidays have me spun, turned upside down. ;-)**_

_**~ Amsim, Thank you and here you go. :-)**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Kayka-**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination._**

**_A/N: Wow, 2013 already... Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a nice Holiday. :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 26<strong>

**'' Time to Face the Music '' **

"We're leaving aren't we?" Kalona whispered. She could feel her bottom lip quiver slightly as her heart began to race. She wasn't ready to face them now. Not after what had just happened. She just wanted to disappear. No, what she really wanted was for Trunks to hold her, to tell her again that he loved her, to convince her that he meant it. She watched as Trunks nodded his head and turned the handle. "Vegeta is going to kill me." she lowered her head and whispered.

"He's not going to hurt you... I won't let him."Trunks frowned as he fought the urge to gather her into his arms. Instead he turned the handle and pulled the large wooden door open. "It won't be as bad as you're imaging it is going to be..." He began as he watched her shift nervously and take a few steps back, much like she had three months ago, only on the other side...

All eyes fell on the two of them, as they stepped out from the doorway. All but one pair of obsidian eyes, belonging to a certain Saiyan Prince. Kalona felt a sort of relief at his absence. However, that feeling was quickly replaced by one of pure guilt as she met Gohan's eyes. He only maintained the contact for a moment before looking away, clearly upset.

"Gohan...?" Kalona breathed, afraid to ask him what was wrong. She had a feeling she already knew the answer. That they all, somehow, already knew the truth about her. She swallowed hard and fought the urge to run back inside. She knew she wouldn't make it more than a step, at most, before Trunks stopped her. He was already watching her warily, as if he knew what she was thinking. _"How does he do that? Kami, it's really annoying." _Her jaw fell slightly when, as if on cue, Trunks raised a single eyebrow.

"You've completed the training much sooner than anticipated." Piccolo spoke, breaking the unnerving silence.

"Going in there was a mistake all along. There was no point in our staying inside any longer." Trunks told the Namekian, as well as the others. He knew his Father was within earshot also, on the other side of the lookout. "She knows how to use her ki..." He turned his gaze towards Kalona now as he continued to speak. "She's just too stubborn to learn anything more." Gohan reacted with a small snort, while Piccolo just nodded his head, and Kalona rolled her eyes.

"It's only been a few hours. Did... something happen in there?" One very curious, blue haired, scientist anxiously asked her son, as she approached with a sleeping infant cradled in her arms.

Kalona felt her cheeks flaming up, as Bulma's eyes darted back and forth between Trunks and herself, momentarily landing on the mark that was so clearly visible on her neck. _Shit. There's no way anyone is going to believe this was a training injury, why didn't I think to try to cover it up. _Kalona thought as she attempted to move her hair over that shoulder unnoticed.

"Nothing happened, Mother." Trunks replied with an exasperated tone. "We trained, and we worked on her ki abilities... which are, not surprisingly, severely lacking." There was another snort from Gohan's direction.

"Not so lacking, that I couldn't knock you on your ass." Kalona finally spoke up, with an air of cockiness in her voice, that matched the look she was now giving Trunks.

"As I recall, it was you who got knocked on your ass, sweetheart." Trunks told her with a smirk.

Kalona opened her mouth to respond, then thought better of it, sighing in defeat as she looked away. _"You win this time... but I will get you back for that. We will see who lands on their ass next time, Boxer Boy." _She thought to herself, completely unaware of the grin that was now forming on Trunks face as he watched her.

"Oh... My... Kami! You left your mate mark on her!" Bulma squealed, clapping her hands together, the best she could, while holding baby Trunks. This action woke the sleeping babe, who looked up at his Mother with a face that left no doubt who his Father was, then left go of the loudest, wale, you have ever heard from an infant. Let's just say if Broly was anywhere within earshot, we would have one extremely pissed off legendary super Saiyan to deal with on top of all the other crap. "And you said nothing happened, you sly dog. You're just like your Father." Bulma now beamed proudly as she gushed over her now extremely uncomfortable son.

"Holy shit!" Krillin, who had shown up during the last hour, along with Yamcha, both simultaneously exclaimed. "It's the Saiyan invasion all over again. They've come to take our women." Yamcha muttered under his breath as he face palmed in a dramatic fashion.

"He left his 'what' on me?!" Kalona cut in, turning to face Trunks as she spoke. "You marked me? Like a piece of property?" She reached up to the spot where he'd bitten her. It still felt tender to the touch, but wasn't nearly as painful as it looked like it should be. "Is that what this is? Your... 'brand' on my flesh?"

Yamcha fell to the ground, holding his side, in fits of laughter at Kalona's choice of phrasing. He quickly choked, however, and regained his composure when he felt Bulma's boot make firm contact with his ribcage as she and baby Trunks stared down at him with matching looks that clearly said, 'shut up dumb ass'.

Trunks reached for Kalona's arm, and was about to take her to the side to explain everything, when he sensed his Father's ki moving towards them. He ignored Kalona now, looking past her as the Saiyan Prince stalked towards them with a murderous rage in his eyes.

"I should have known sending her in with a boy was a mistake." Vegeta hissed as he grabbed Kalona's other arm, and began dragging her towards the door.

"What are you doing? Let go of me, Vegeta!" Kalona pleaded, her eyes wide with fear, her voice panicked. For the first time since she'd met him, she was truly afraid he was going to hurt her. She could tell by the angry set of his jaw, that he knew what she'd done. _"How did they find out?"_ She fought the urge to cry, knowing Vegeta would take pleasure in having broken her, and would simply laugh as she sobbed pathetically. No she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't beg him not to hurt her either. She knew she deserved his anger. The walls slammed closed yet again and she felt nothing.

"Father! I won't let you take her back in there." Trunks threatened. "She's had enough!" His eyes moved to Kalona's as he silently begged for her forgiveness.

"I'll decide when the traitorous, little, bitch has had enough." Vegeta continued on, squeezing Kalona's arm painfully. "Has he not taught you anything? What have the two of you been doing in there all this time?" His eyes fell to her neck and he chuckled in light amusement. "So that's what you've been up to? How long do you think you can keep the wool pulled over his eyes? Your seductress tricks won't last..."

Kalona glared at him now. " Fuck you, Vegeta! You don't know a Kami dammed thing about me!"

"My dear, I think you're going to find that I know a dammed lot more about you than you'd like." Vegeta glared at her with hate filled eyes.

"In that case, I'll ask you the same thing that I asked Trunks. Why am I still standing here?" Kalona challenged him with her eyes. "Better yet, why did you even bother saving me in the first place?!" She yelled at the Prince as she pulled her arm free with enough force that she lost her balance when he left go and ended up sitting at his feet.

"It would appear you're not standing at all, but rather have found your proper place... at the feet of Saiyan royalty. This is where you belong..." Vegeta sneered down at Kalona. "On your knees in front of those you serve. So girl, let me ask you this. That night, you're referring to... the one in the alley, when Gohan and I found you. Was that truly a staged scene gone awry or were you enjoying it?" Vegeta asked, his eyes cold, as his lips formed a sinister sneer.

"You fucking bastard!" Trunks yelled as he flew forward. The sound of knuckles impacting with flesh and bone filled the air ,accompanied by the sound of Vegeta's laughter. "You have no right to speak to her that way."

"And I suppose you are going to stop me?" Vegeta rubbed his jaw lightly as he spoke. "You would attack your own Father, your flesh and blood, for nothing more than a dirty, traitorous, whore?"

"I'll break your fucking jaw if you ever say..." Trunks began, his voice low and threatening as he powered up.

"Trunks no!" Kalona stood and quickly threw herself between Father and Son before he could finish. "Don't do this. He didn't mean it." She looked at Vegeta now. "He's just angry and I don't blame him. You should be angry too, Trunks. I misled all of you and betrayed your trust. Your Father simply wishes to hurt me in return, isn't that right Vegeta?"

"You presume to think that you know my motives, or that I would even care." Vegeta growled back at her.

"You sat by my bedside and held my hand when you thought I was asleep, when no one was there to see." Kalona challenged him with her eyes, but kept a firm grasp on Trunks arm. "I didn't understand what you meant at the time, but I do now. You told me I had to fight. You said you weren't leaving my side because it's what your Son would have wanted. You said it's what Trunks would have done if he'd been there."

Vegeta simply snorted in disapproval but did not argue with her.

Trunks listened to her words in sheer disbelief. Was this true? Had his Father looked after her in his absence? He looked down at her face, sensing her feelings to be true. He turned his gaze to his Father, who's jaw was clenched tight, his eyes were filled with anger and hatred towards Kalona. She'd hurt his pride by deceiving him, he could see that now. He looked back to Kalona as she began to speak.

"Vegeta, everything I told you was the truth. I didn't lie about my father never being there for me, or my Mother, or her dying because of the drugs HE got her addicted too. I never lied to any of you. I only withheld the fact that I had tracked the bastard down five years ago. I never told anyone the real reasons for my being at Capsule Corp, because I felt safe there after what happened, and didn't want you to send me away. I was wrong to do that, I'm sorry.

"You're part of this family now, we never would have turned you away." Bulma spoke up.

Vegeta growled at Bulma, instantly silencing her. "She is NOT part of this family, she will NEVER be part of this family. She is lower than a third class citizen even." Vegeta turned, bringing his face near Kalona's "Think what you will, but you don't matter to me, girl. You are simply bait. You are going to take me to your Father, and I am going to kill him for threatening my family. What happens to you after that is none of my concern."

"Like hell she is. There's no way she is going anywhere near that bastard, let alone the monsters who work for him." Trunks glared at his Father.

"If you believe that to be true, then you would do well to prepare yourself for further disappointment. She is the key to finding him and she knows it. There is one thing that has me curious, however. Why is it that you have not followed through with your mission? All this time you've spent at Capsule Corp, with unhindered access to Bulma's lab, and you've not found the plans that your Father sent you after?" Vegeta cocked his head slightly to the side as he pondered this.

"How could I find something that has been destroyed?" Kalona frowned, then sighed heavily before continuing. "It doesn't matter, I would never hand those plans over to him, even if they did in fact still exist. The longer the job takes, the longer I'm safe until I can find a way to get out of his reach."

"And if handing them over guaranteed your safety?" Yamcha asked, his voice skeptical.

"Giving him the means to make himself, and his cronies stronger? Oh yeah, I'm sure I'd be so safe if I were to do that. Daddy's undying gratitude I suppose? HA! That's a joke... the man practically ordered my death! All for his own greedy, desire, to be more powerful than those responsible for his current state. I would never hand that kind of power over to him..." Kalona turned away from them and walked towards the spot where Gohan now sat next to Piccolo. She smiled when Gohan's eyes met her own. He didn't return her smile but he was making eye contact, so it was a start. "I hope that you don't hate me, Gohan, but I can understand if you do. I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest with you. You saved my life, and became my best friend, you deserved to know everything."

"I don't hate you, Kalona." Gohan rolled his eyes in exasperation. "None of us do." He looked towards Vegeta as he said this and shook his head.

"Speak for yourself, Brat! However, you are correct. I don't hate her... I despise her. The sooner this is over with, the better it will be for us all." With that, Vegeta shot off into the sky.

They all watched the Prince disappear into the distance. Kalona stopped watching when he was no longer within her visual range, only to find Trunks watching her with a solemn expression. He didn't say a word as he crouched slightly, then shot straight up into the air, hovering above them a few moments before following in the same direction his Father had gone...

"So, why did you guys come out early?" Gohan looked at her and frowned. "I picked up on some serious tension."

"Yeah. Tension is putting it mildly. I don't think I'll ever understand him."

"He probably feels the same way about you. You are sort of hard to read." Gohan hit her arm lightly and smiled. "Come on, you're staying at my place. Mom insisted on it."

"The repairs to Capsule Corp should be done sometime later in the week. In the meantime, I think you will enjoy Mount Paozu." Bulma smiled as she boarded her small aircraft and motioned for Kalona to join her. "Don't worry, Piccolo will tell them where we are if they don't figure it out on their own... which they will... so annoying having a built in GPS."

Kalona frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Built in GPS? Is that a Capsule Corp thing?"

"No dear, our ki signatures." Bulma laughed. "The others can track us by reading our life energy. Oh, but I'm guessing you can do that too. That's good, you can be our early alert warning system when Grumpgeta heads back our way."

"Actually, I can't. I never learned that trick." Kalona frowned as she climbed aboard, and took the squirming baby boy Bulma held out to her. "Hey there buddy. Did you miss me? Heh, I guess I really wasn't gone that long for you huh? Seemed like forever for me. I really missed you." She told baby Trunks as she rubbed her nose against his. "Ow, little stinker." She laughed, when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. "At least I know you still love me... well my hair anyway."

"I'm sure Gohan will let us know if and when he senses their ki and Vegeta will come around, Trunks will see to that. Don't worry." Bulma said, as she waved to the others, and set the small craft for lift off. "We'll meet you guys there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the long delay. I sort of lost my writing spirit right before the holidays in light of certain events. I only just recently started working on it again. Surprisingly, Vegeta has not yet killed Kalona... but I'm not sure that I would guarantee her saftey just yet.**_

_**SaraLoveDefender, yes, I'm a huge fan. ;-)**_

_**Katie-Pan-chan, breathe. (hands Katie a paper bag) It's going to be alright... I think. :-)**_

_**amsim, yep, finally. I felt stuck in there, it was definitely time for a story line redirect. ;-)**_

_**Princess-Kayka, I will do just that, thank you. :-)**_

_**LilLaoRyo, confusion is my middle name lol. Kalona say's she can totally relate, she can't figure Trunks out at all... yet. Hopefully soon they will figure one an other out. ;-)**_

_**Writer'sFantasy, I heard that scream and I'm not even in the same house. Nor the same state. O.O LOL :-)**_

_**TFSrules, he still has some 'splainin to do when he's done doing whatever it is he's flown off to do now. ;-)**_

_**Thank you xXxCrimsonXAshesxXx, SaraLoveDefender, and DarkAngel6669 for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**This is where you belong – Chapter 27**

**'' The Ties that 'Bond' Us '' **

"If there's anything you need, just let me know. Remember, you're a guest here." Chi Chi was referring to Kalona's attempts to help with dinner and to clean up after. She smiled warmly before stepping out into the hall and pulling the door closed behind her.

Kalona took in her surroundings now that she was alone. The bedroom was small compared to her room at Capsule Corp, as well as the room she'd been given at her Father's mansion. She quickly shook off any thoughts of that awful place, and allowed the tiny bedroom to remind her of the room her Grandmother had fixed up for her when she'd come to live with her all those years ago.

Yes, the two rooms had striking similarities, not just in size and window placement, but in the furnishings as well. There was a double bed with an old style looking quilt, and two large pillows with matching shams. The window had a built in window seat with a few plump pillows laid at each side, as well as a throw blanket neatly draped over the side. There were pictures of floral arrangements on two of the walls, and a bookshelf against the third, filled with numerous selections to choose from. She grabbed one with a cover that looked interesting. A small ship, floating in a vast sea, below a stormy sky. She got comfortable in the window seat, pulling her legs up under herself as she began to read the first page.

There was tap on the door sometime later, and Gohan popped his head inside, after she'd said "come in." Kalona quickly closed the book and sat it aside. "Hi. I thought you would be in bed by now." Kalona teased.

"I was on my way there actually. I saw the light and could tell you were still awake by your ki." Gohan smiled. "I thought you might like to know that Trunks is headed this way."

"Just Trunks? What about Vegeta?" Kalona frowned and shifted nervously.

"His ki is just outside of Gingertown. Don't ask me why, I have no idea." The teen shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I'd just be happy he's there and not here. Man, he was really pissed... I mean mad when he found out you lied."

"I didn't exactly lie." Kalona frowned. "How did he find out anyway? I mean, it doesn't really matter, I'm just curious I guess."

Gohan sat down at the foot of the bed and recounted everything Vegeta had told them earlier that day... "And now he thinks you're the one who can draw him out. I'm guessing by handing over the plans. Vegeta wants to set a trap and he intends to use you as the bait."

"But I don't have the plans." Kalona spoke quietly.

"No, you don't. But he does." Gohan's expression was grim now.

"What? You can't be serious. I thought Dr. Briefs said they were destroyed!" Kalona stood up and stared at Gohan in disbelief.

"Calm down. Apparently he forgot. They were in the lab the whole time." Gohan shrugged as he too, stood up. "I'm going to bed. Trunks will probably be here soon." Gohan nodded towards the window. "He's close."

"Goodnight, Gohan." Kalona said as she walked over to the bed. She was tired and the bed looked so inviting now. She turned off the light and climbed under the covers. She could hear Bulma and ChiChi gossiping in the kitchen below, their voices carried up through the vent near the door. At some point she thought she heard Trunks asking about her, but she quickly dismissed the idea as wishful thinking. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep... a half hour later she gave up with an exasperated sigh. She looked towards the open window, the curtains billowing, and blowing to the side giving her a clear view of the sky. The moon was almost full and there were a million stars out it seemed. You couldn't see the stars from the city...

* * *

><p>It was quiet downstairs when she heard the bedroom door creak open a short time later. "Having trouble falling asleep?" The figure silhouetted in the doorway asked before stepping into the room and closing the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The clouds had rolled in, covering the moon, eliminating the small amount of light it provided and Kalona frowned at the darkness.

"Making sure that you're alright." Trunks told her, his voice uncertain.

"Why now? You haven't made sure I was okay at night in weeks." Kalona muttered.

"I'm here now. Can I lie down with you?" Kalona simply sighed and nodded her head, before realizing it was probably too dark for him to see. She was about to say yes when she felt his weight pressing down next to her.

"Either you have eyes like a cat and can see in the dark or you're a mind reader and have just read my mind." Kalona told him flatly.

"A little of both actually." Trunks laughed somberly. "Have you and Gohan had a chance to talk some more?" He stared over at her in the darkness and waited until she was ready to answer.

"Yeah, were good... I was worried for a bit there." Kalona told him after thinking about it, followed by a long sigh.

"I know you were. Gohan's a good friend to have and you two seem very close." Trunks said with just a touch of jealousy lacing his voice.

"He's the first real friend I've ever had. Kind of sad right?" Kalona laughed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Unbelievable is the word I'd choose." Trunks' voice was skeptical. He was laying on his side, propped up on his elbow so that he could study her face as she spoke.

"I've had friends obviously, just not the kind that would be there for you when things got tough. I guess his being there with Vegeta that night, the two of them saving me... that's played a large part in how I feel about them both I suppose. I've learned a lot from him and I have fun when we're together." Kalona couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she said this.

"I've noticed. I was so jealous of him when I first came back to this time. The way he makes you laugh and the smile you get on your face when he's near." Trunks sighed distantly. "I wanted to be the one who made you laugh and smile that way. I just make you frown or cry."

"That's what happens when people have strong feelings for another person." Kalona whispered as she turned her head to look in his direction. He was no more than a dark shadow to her but she could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't let herself fall again. He held far too much power over her fragile heart and she was seriously on thin ice at the moment.

"So you admit that you have feelings for me?" Trunks whispered huskily into the night.

Kalona rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Sometimes you can be so dumb. Of course I have feelings for you. But you already know that don't you?" His chuckle told her she was right. She knew he cared about her, she just wasn't sure how much, that's what scared her. "Why did you stay away from me at night after I told you everything?" The words slipped past her lips before she had time to consider asking him. She swallowed hard and fought back the tears that were now stinging her eyes. _Shit. Why did I ask him that? _

Trunks sighed heavily before reaching out and gently grazing the spot on her neck where he'd 'laid claim' to her. "I was afraid I'd do this." His voice was filled with regret. "Does it hurt much?"

"What? No, I mean not that bad... it...it's fine." She took a shaky breath before going on. "You're sorry you did it." She said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am." He looked out the window as the clouds lifted and the room was again filled with moonlight. "I knew I would try. It's a natural Saiyan instinct. I was fighting the urge the whole time we were inside the chamber." He sighed. "That's not completely true... it was longer than that. I'm surprised I didn't do it the night of the party."

Kalona bit her lip nervously as she tried to make sense of what he was telling her. She didn't fully understand why he regretted marking her. The only conclusion she could come up with in her mind was that she wasn't a suitable mate for him. She was fully human and as such, she was weak.

Trunks was watching her closely now. His eyes narrowed as his lips formed a thin line. "You're wrong."

Kalona's eyes went side and she jumped at the sound of his voice penetrating her thoughts. "Then why?"

"Because I didn't have your permission." He told her now, like it was the most obvious reason in the universe. "I should have explained all this after that first night... Saiyan traditions, mates and the bonds that form between them. I got scared... I was afraid I would hurt you again so I kept my dist..."

Kalona let out a frustrated groan, causing Trunks to stop mid sentence and gawk at her. "How many times do I have to tell you this before you will believe me? You did NOT hurt me! Not physically anyway. Emotionally on the other hand... that's a different story." She lowered her voice when she saw him flinch. Hurting him back had not been her intention. "I didn't mean that how it sounded. I just wish you wouldn't push me away so much. That does hurt." She looked apologetic as she met his eyes.

"It's okay, you're right. I hadn't looked at it that way until just now." Trunks spoke softly, his voice contrite.

Kalona frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Why aren't you with Vegeta? I mean you went after him right? Did you not find him or something?"

"I found him alright. He said he was calling in a debt owed to him. I asked him if I could help, and of course in his typical stubborn 'Vegeta' way of his, he told me to get lost. Told me to go back and keep an eye on you." Trunks shook his head. "Kalona..."

"So 'that's' the real reason you're here now? Not for my emotional well being, but rather to babysit me? Maybe to get the final puzzle piece as well?" Kalona glared at Trunks now.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I really wanted to know that you were alright. However, when you start acting like a spoiled child, you could use a damn babysitter. Gohan was right."

"Spoiled? I don't need a... wait, Gohan was right about what?" Kalona sat up facing him, her nostrils flaring.

"Nothing." Trunks raised his arms behind his head and laid back.

"Bullshit! What did he say?" Kalona pushed at him, trying to shove him off the bed, cussing under her breath when she failed.

"I don't really remember now." Trunks kept a straight face and yawned as if bored.

"Liar! Tell me!" Kalona yelled, as she tried again to push him off the bed, this time using her feet and legs.

"He said to watch out for your insane, mood swings... because you can be a crazy bitch." Trunks laughed as he grabbed her feet and sat up.

"Why that little... I swear to Kami... did he really say that?" Kalona frowned now, finding it hard to believe that Gohan would say that about her.

"I may have embellished slightly." Trunks admitted with a guilty smile.

"You son of a bitch." Kalona said barely above a whisper, her eyes wide as she stared at Trunks absolutely stunned. She didn't think he had it in him.

He smirked at her now and his eyes got that devilish glint. "Truce?"

Kalona couldn't help but laugh. "You make it sound like we we're at war or something... okay fine, a truce it is." She smiled a warm heartfelt smile at him and laughed some more.

"Mm, so I 'can' make you smile and laugh like that." Trunks grinned with great satisfaction.

"I can't believe you were jealous of Gohan." Kalona rolled her eyes dramatically. "Next you'll be telling me you were jealous of Vegeta too." Her eyes went wide when Trunks remained silent. "Oh my kami, you weren't?"

"I was. I saw you in his arms that first night I was back. I still don't understand what I was seeing there." Trunks frowned as he began to gently rub Kalona's feet. "You're feet are like ice.

"You don't know what happened do you?" Kalona looked surprised. "He went after the guys that grabbed me, to finish the job you started. One got the jump on him and stabbed him in the chest. I saw the blood and freaked out. You're Dad was just hugging me and telling me he was fine. I'm guessing you didn't see your Mom come outside during?"

"I took off as soon as I saw the two of you. I needed to clear my head. To me it looked like he'd just kissed you, that the two of you were... lovers. I mean hell, you acted like you were. The way you speak to him, and how you stormed out that day, because for whatever reason, his words hurt your feelings." Trunks stared at her bewildered.

"Your Dad is a royal pain in the ass and he was embarrassing me. That's why I stormed out. It wasn't the first time we'd butted heads like that either, but it sure as hell doesn't make us lovers. He loves your Mother and I... I just can't believe you even thought that was a possibility." Kalona was taken-aback.

"Why were you outside?" Trunks raised a single brow and waited for her to say the words he needed to hear.

"Your Mom thought the fresh air would do me good, and..." She frowned when Trunks began to slowly shake his head. "I thought you were in the Gravity room with your Dad and..." She stopped when she realized Trunks wasn't buying it. "I wanted to see you." She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes at the conceited grin now plastered on his far too handsome face.

"I was a real ass when I came back that night. I'm sorry." The grin faded into an apologetic smile as he lifted one foot and placed a kiss on her big toe.

"Yeah you kind of were. I couldn't understand what I'd done wrong." She gave him her best full on pout. "You really gave me a complex about my cooking you know..."

Trunks just chuckled as he pulled Kalona closer by her legs while she rambled on. When she was close enough he leaned in, claiming her lips, and silencing her before she could say more...

Bulma and Chi Chi had been sitting on the porch listening to the argument drifting down from the open window above the whole time. "They sound a lot like you and Vegeta... only tamer." Chi Chi was the first to comment.

"Much tamer. If that had been us, Vegeta would have been walking out that door there ten minutes ago, muttering and cussing about how annoying and stupid earth females are." Bulma laughed.

"Well unlike you, it doesn't sound like Kalona has kicked your son out of her room." Chi Chi grinned knowingly. "You know, I got pregnant with Gohan pretty quickly after Goku and I got together. And you were practically pregnant before you even stated dating Vegeta. I'm just saying if Trunks takes after his Father..."

Bulma spit out her tea, choking and coughing while Chi Chi patted her back...

* * *

><p>Kalona was surprisingly hungry enough for breakfast the following morning. She was absolutely famished, as Trunks so kindly pointed out when her stomach growled loudly. Maybe it was just their time in the hyperbolic chamber and the lack of real food there. The stuff that was in there wasn't even fit for military in the field. Kalona felt it wasn't even good enough to be served to the pigs as slop. Or, maybe it was this bond her and Trunks had, that had grown exponentially since he marked her, and it was he who was hungry and not her at all. She smiled at the idea, it was far more acceptable for him to be the pig in this relationship. She nearly choked on her orange juice when she caught him looking at her with a raised eyebrow, mere seconds before snorting like said animal.<p>

"Done. Mom, is it okay if I show Kalona around... when she's done eating?" Gohan looked at Kalona and mimicked Trunks expression while he waited for ChiChi's decision.

"That's fine. Take the garbage out first. You forgot to do that last night. You may be excused." Chi Chi told him firmly as she cleared his dishes. "Uh uh. You sit right back down and finish eating." She told Kalona when she stood to help. "I won't tell you again, you are a guest in this house and that's final."

Trunks suddenly stood and looked towards the front of the house. "I'm sorry Chi Chi, may I please be excused as well? ...My Dad's back." He shifted nervously from foot to foot before tearing off towards the front door at Chi Chi's nod.

Kalona and Bulma exchanged looks before Chi Chi spoke up. "Like father like son it would seem... except the latter has more manners."

"That would be my doing. I raised him right in the future." Bulma stated proudly as she gathered up the remaining dishes. "Kalona why don't you go find Gohan. I think I just saw him walk past the back door. I'll help clean up. Chi Chi knows better than to tell me to sit put." Bulma snickered as the two women began chattering away about their offspring's, and who's had the better manners, while smiling and laughing at what Kalona could only assume was some inside joke the two women shared.

Kalona was still smiling as well when she walked out side. She saw a small shed and thought she saw movement next to it. "Gohan must be getting his chores out of the way. Well, I know he won't tell me that I can't help him." She skipped over to the shed and came face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed girl she'd never seen before. "Hello. You must be Kalona." The girl smiled as she hopped up to sit atop the woodpile stacked against the shed. Kalona stared at her eyes in horror. She'd seen those eyes before. She slowly began backing away. "Y-you're..." She froze as she came up against something hard, and felt two hands grip her upper arms firmly. She tried to scream, but the only sound that managed to escape was something resembling a tiny squeak.

"One of them?" A calm, familiar voice asked, close to her ear. Kalona quickly spun around to come face to face with a smirking Seventeen...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that was unexpected. What the hell are those two tin cans doing there? What could they possibly want? I guess we will find out soon enough. I'm already working on the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I love reading your reviews and private messages. :)**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, you and Kalona both. I think she's fairly safe though... for now. ;-p**_

_**~LilLaoRyo704, I agree, Vegeta is a HUGE meany. Eeep! (ducks and dodges ki blast) I hope you liked this chapter. ;-)**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Pwerstrck4, Xthe Angel of DarknessX and Tiffany7898. :-D**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**A/N: When I first started this story, I never thought it would be very popular. I was looking at the story stats today and I saw the total number of views and I was floored... Vegeta, tell them what it was... "No!"... Please, tell them, Vegeta... "No, not just no...hell no!"... Pretty please... "Gah, fine... It's over nine mother f'n thousand!"... Tee hee, thank you Vegeta and thank you readers. ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 28<strong>

**'' They're Baaack '' **

...Trunks had stepped out the front door to find his Father barking orders at Gohan, while the younger Saiyan simply rolled his eyes. He could clearly see that his Father was still quite angry. Was that still directed towards Kalona, or had his search come up empty handed?

"Hey Trunks, look who's here." Gohan gave Trunks a look that screamed 'help me escape', before slowly sidestepping away, hoping not to be noticed.

Trunks had to refrain from grinning at his friends insubordinate action. "Father, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked nonchalantly, as Vegeta turned to face him.

"Of course I did. What do you take me for?" Vegeta glared at his son as he spoke. "Where do you think you're going, brat? We are not finished here." Vegeta belted, halting Gohan in his tracks. "We still have a battle strategy to finalize"

Trunks shook his head and cursed a few times as Vegeta laid out his ideas for them. This was Gohan's second time hearing most of it, so it was no surprise when the boy yawned, rather loudly at one point, not too far into the whole spiel. This momentarily silenced the Prince, as he turned his head to stare directly at Gohan. Too say he gave the boy crazy eyes, would be putting it mildly. Gohan swallowed audibly and closed his mouth tight, before Vegeta nodded his approval and carried on.

"The girl will contact her Father tonight and set my plan in motion..."

* * *

><p>"Hello... You must be Kalona." The girl with the piercing blue eyes smiled, as she hopped up to sit atop the woodpile stacked against the shed. Kalona stared at her eyes in horror. She'd seen those eyes before. She slowly began backing away. "Y-you're..." She froze as she came up against something hard, and felt two hands grip her upper arms firmly. She tried to scream, but the only sound that managed to escape was a small squeak.<p>

"One of them?" A calm, familiar voice asked, close to her ear. Kalona quickly spun around to come face to face with a smirking Seventeen. She felt the rage build. Without even thinking she slapped him as hard as she could. "Is that any way to say hello to an old friend?" He chuckled, completely unfazed.

"You tried to kill me, you.. you stupid, overgrown... can opener!" Kalona screamed at him.

Eighteen burst out laughing, as her brother just stared, dumbfounded, at the girl who had just struck him, and now had the nerve to insult him. "Oh brother dear, you've been called many things, but I do believe this has to be a first. Can opener, oh that's good." The Blonde haired android held her side as she doubled over laughing.

"Shut up, 18." 17 growled. He couldn't believe she'd done it again. Didn't she realize how strong he was? That he could end her life with one simple motion of his arm. Yet she not only stood up to him again, she'd raised her hand this time, and made contact. What's worse, is that he'd allowed her to do it.

Kalona felt Trunks presence behind her now, followed by his hand on her arm, as he stepped between her, and the male android, who was now looking less than pleased. Trunks' eyes were blazing. "Get the hell out of here before I end you, Android! Just like I destroyed your future self... only this time... I will make sure your suffering lasts much longer." The two males were face to face now, the air surrounding them crackling with an electrical charge. 17 stood his ground, and began to laugh.

"Vegeta asked for our help." Eighteen cut in, as if it were obvious. She simply shrugged when Trunks turned his glare towards her.

"Did you know about this?" Trunks asked Kalona as she shook her head. "What the fuck is he thinking?" Trunks could feel the rage inside threatening to boil over.

"HE is thinking that they can get inside undetected. He is also thinking, that if what the girl has told us is true... who better to kill Dr. Gero's clone like, mutation, than the ones responsible for Gero's death, should that become necessary." Vegeta glared icy daggers at his son as he landed next to Kalona. "This way, there will be no surprises, even if she warns them we're coming... it will already be too late."

"You never said they were part of the plan, Father!" Trunks turned his back to 17 now. "This is the debt you called in? Asking these monsters to help? They can't be trusted!"

"Hmph" 18 glared at him from her perch, arms crossed over her chest as she kicked at the wood pile with her heels. "Would you rather she go in alone? From what I understand, that really isn't in her best interest now is it?" She hopped down and walked over to Kalona. 18 smiled as she brought one arm around her shoulder, and reached up to play with the neckline of her shirt with her free hand. "Not in her best interest at all... Do you really think they won't touch her again?" She asked Trunks as she pulled ever so slightly to reveal just a glimpse of cleavage. She pulled her arm away and stepped back laughing when Kalona slapped at her hand "Easy there, little sister, I'm just trying to help."

"I'm supposed to believe that two murderous, androids who made my life a living hell in the future, are going to keep her safe?" Trunks slowly shook his head in disbelief. "This is not happening again. Why in the hell you weren't turned into scrap metal when Cell was killed is beyond me..." Trunks was cut short when he was shoved roughly from behind.

"Your problem is with me, not my sister. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak to her so distastefully." 17 spoke in a low voice, his cold eyes, staring daggers into Trunks' back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Trunks hissed as he turned around, hesitating only a millisecond before lunging at 17, his right fist reaching it's destination first, colliding with the androids jaw with a sickening snap. 17 was prepared for the attack, digging his heels into the earth as he braced himself for the impact and brought his clenched fist into Trunks' gut at the same time, causing the Demi-Saiyan to double over just long enough to give 17 the upper hand.

"My turn." 17 said as he tilted his head from side to side to crack his neck. "You might want to start taking notes." He grinned as he powered up and then just as quickly pushed Trunks backwards with great force, sending them both crashing into, and destroying the small shed. It was then that he saw that Trunks was smirking, then he was gone. "Coward! Come back and figh...grmph..." He was slammed into the ground, face first, with an earth shattering thud as Trunks reappeared directly behind him and hit him hard between the shoulder blades.

"How's that turf taste? You know... for my note taking purposes and all." Trunks said before kicking out at the android, only to be yanked off his own feet when 17 grabbed his foot and spun him around so that he was now face first in the dirt as well.

"Taste it for yourself!" 17 told him as he rose to his feet. "Had enough yet?"

"Not...even...close..." Trunks hissed as he slowly stood as well.

Trunks went super Saiyan, causing what was left of the neatly piled firewood to topple over, as well as the fence nearby. They were just about to go at it again...

"Enough of this foolishness!" Vegeta yelled.

The ground was vibrating, and the air was charged with electrical sparks from the energy Trunks and 17 were emanating, yet neither seemed quite as intimidating as Vegeta at this very moment.

"Call your pup off and I'll back down as well." 17 spoke cooly as he continued to stare Trunks down.

Trunks simply grinned as he powered down. "You're scared... that's good, because you should be. Next time we fight, I won't hold anything back."

* * *

><p>Everyone was inside when Yamcha, Tien and Krillin arrived later that day. Everyone except the two androids whom Chi Chi refused to allow inside her home, as well as Vegeta and Kalona, who were now a short distance away... talking.<p>

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" Yamcha asked as they landed.

"I'm guessing Vegeta tried to kill Kalona by throwing her into the shed." Krillin laughed, knowing Kalona was in fact alright as they could see the two by the forest edge.

"Doesn't look like he wants to kill her to me. Besides, doesn't he still need her to draw her father out?" Tien said as he hit the smaller man up the back of his bald head. "I thought you were the Saiyans favorite wrecking ball anyway."

Krillin didn't even flinch as he was now staring off towards the side of the house where 18 had just stepped into view. He stumbled forward a few steps and opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before he was finally able to form words. "Wh-what are you d-doing h-here?" He stammered.

"My Father, asked for their help." Trunks growled in disgust as he stepped outside.

"R-really?" Krillin spoke unable to fully conceal his excitement.

18 watched with a small smile on her lips. It really was quite cute how the little one got so flustered around her. She heard a sound of disgust behind her from 17 as he took in the site of Krillin practically drooling over his sister. "Disgusting." He told her as he walked past, catching sight of Kalona and Vegeta, and taking a seat on a large tree stump to observe.

"Thanks for coming guys. Dad will probably want to go over all this with you in full, so I'll try not to bore you with all the details..." Trunks began recapping his Father's plan, as Chi Chi hollered out that she didn't want anyone sparring, and that dinner would be ready soon. Trunks just rolled his eyes and continued.

17 observed the new arrivals with great distaste. He didn't like any of them, they'd wanted him and his sister to be destroyed. Or maybe it was just him they had wanted gone. The two hairless ones had gone out of their way to protect his sister, as well as 16, even his new rival, the purple haired half breed had tried to help 18 escape when cell attempted to devour her. He glared at them with pure hatred before turning his attention back towards Kalona and the Saiyan Prince. He hated him most of all...

He and 18 had been staying in an abandoned warehouse, just outside of Gingertown, when Vegeta had shown up and demanded they help him like they were nothing more than servants.

"_Why should we help you?" 17 had asked as he lounged on the hood of a burnt out car._

"_Because I am the reason you are still alive. Had it not been for myself and the others you both would still be part of Cell and his so called 'perfect form'. You would do well to remember that. Or shall I just begin recycling you right now?" Vegeta glared at the android, not really caring what his answer was at that point. He'd have been happy to reduce him to nothing more than spare parts... [end flashback]_

17 let his gaze travel to the girl now. He'd been pleasantly surprised, to see her of all people, sitting at the Son's kitchen table when they arrived. He had tried to scare her the first time they met, he'd wanted her to beg him to spare her life, to tell him she'd do 'anything' he asked, but she was stubborn... and strong, he couldn't deny her strength. He'd sent a blast at her and she'd deflected it like it was nothing more than a fly. He wanted her in that moment, but the half breed had shown up and carried her away, leaving him to battle with Vegeta when he'd attempted to chase after them. She was looking straight at him now, a slight frown on her lips. He gave her a smug grin before she quickly looked away.

Trunks noticed the way that 17 was looking at Kalona, and he didn't like it at all. He growled low in his chest as he made his way across the grass, shoving 17 roughly off the stump as he walked by. "Don't get any ideas, android."

17 stood and dusted himself off, a smirk now forming as he looked Kalona over fully. "I already have..." He shot off into the air before Trunks could do or say anything more.

Kalona was watching Trunks with a questioning look, and mouthed the words 'what the hell was that all about?'. She took a few steps towards him only to have him shrug his shoulders and walk off to be by himself .

"We are not done here, or have you forgotten so quickly?" Vegeta growled as Kalona took another step.

"Of course not..." Kalona sighed as she turned back to face him.

"Make the call." Vegeta motioned towards her phone.

"Now?"

"No, Baka, next Sunday. What do you think?"

"Fine... sheesh." Kalona rolled her eyes as she clicked her contact list and selected a name near the bottom. Her hand shook as she brought the phone next to her ear. A voice was soon heard buzzing through the receiver. "What is it this time? I told you not to call this number again."

Vegeta watched and listened as the girl began to speak. She was going to need to quell her nerves if she was going to pull this off.

"I-I realize that... Father. But you said I should contact you as soon as I had the schematics." There was a long pause and silence on the other end. "I wasn't sure if I should return to the mansion... or if you had moved elsewhere like you said."

There was a rustling noise, followed by the sound of a lighter before the voice spoke again. "Is your cover still in place?"

"Y-yes... No one suspects anything. No thanks to the idiots you sent to check up on me... Did you know they tried to blow the whole operation by telling Vegeta who I am?... Why would they do that, Father?"

"A mistake that has since been corrected. Although, I'm sure you already know all this. How long did the monkey prince brag about killing more of my men?"

Kalona swallowed hard, her eyes locked with Vegeta's as she took a deep breath. "I didn't think he'd ever shut up."

"He will soon enough... permanently, my dear. You've done well my child. Stay where you are and wait for further instructions. We shall see one another very soon." There was a click followed by more silence, indicating her Father had disconnected the call.

Kalona could no longer keep her emotions under control. She was shaking visibly as the tears began to stream down her face. "I can't do this anymore..." She began walking away.

"You can and you will." Vegeta said as he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you will go that he will not find you?"

"I don't know... somewhere that's not here... anywhere. I could leave the c-country... maybe even the planet." She tried to pull free, she wanted to run away, but Vegeta wouldn't let her.

"And how long do you think you would stay alive before they found you? Because they would find you, or maybe they wouldn't... perhaps something even worse would find you. Make you a slave and torture you to death, slowly and painfully." Vegeta sneered at her as he practically hissed the last few words.

"Why are you doing this?" Kalona asked, her eyes pleading with him to stop as more tears fell.

"Vegeta!" Bulma stood a few feet away shaking her head disapprovingly. "Can you stop being an asshole for two minutes and see when you've gone too far?"

Vegeta released Kalona's arm, allowing her to run off in the direction Trunks had gone, upon hearing Bulma's voice. "She needs to understand the true severity of her situation."

* * *

><p>Kalona had started running the moment her arm was free. She needed to find Trunks. He would tell her it was okay, he would make everything alright. She just had to find him. She could barely see through her tears as she ran, tripping and stumbling over roots and fallen tree limbs. It wasn't long before her foot caught in a hole and she fell to all fours with a cry of pain.<p>

She kicked at the ground in frustration, more at herself than anything else at this point. "Why do I even care what either of them think?" She asked no one in particular as she grabbed a handful of earth and tossed it away from herself. It was then that she heard a twig snap and the sound of approaching footsteps. "Trunks!" She called out as she scrambled to her feet and ran, or rather quickly limped, towards the sound. She barely caught a glimpse of him as he stepped behind a tree. She followed him, stumbling as she came around the tree, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms that belonged to 17 not Trunks.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. Never know what kind of 'monsters' you might run into." 17 said with a hint of bitterness. He reached down and began inspecting her hand. "You're bleeding."

"What? Umm.. it's nothing... just a scratch." Kalona said as she began to panic and attempted to pull her hand free. _How did I not see it was him and not Trunks? … What is he doing? _She thought as she watched him remove the scarf from his neck one handed before dabbing at the blood and wrapping her hand with it. Her eyes met his and again she felt scared by the coldness she saw there.

"You should have that looked at and cleaned up properly. Wouldn't want you to loose your pretty little hand if it were to become infected." 17 grinned at her now as he brought her hand to his lips. He'd barely kissed her fingers, before he was punched in the jaw, knocking him back away from Kalona.

"I told you, not to get any ideas..." Trunks growled as he walked past Kalona, towards 17. "I'm going to dismantle you this time." Trunks suddenly sped forward slamming 17 into a tree, cracking the base as they began to fight for the second time that day.

Kalona was helpless to do anything but watch. The tree began to bend and sway dangerously as the two exchanged blows. A deafeningly, loud, creaking, breaking, sound penetrated the air as the crack in the base finally gave way and the tree began to fall. "WATCH OUT!" Kalona screamed just as Trunks and 17 looked up...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, can you say tension and testosterone overload? Maybe that tree will knock some sense into them... I doubt it though, and besides... what fun would it be if the boys learned how to play nice this early? Oooh I know, maybe it will hit Kalona... yeah, I kinda like that idea. Rubs hands together and laughs maniacally... Mwahahaha... What? ;)**_

_**~ GVLuver, lol thank you, omg me too. I loved writing that part of the story so much. ;-)**_

_**~ Guest, thank you so much. I'm always so glad when a new reader has positive things to say after reading everything from the beginning to the current chapter. :-)**_

_**~Amsim, lol yeah I think they did. I mean Vegeta didn't kill Kalona, so that's a good sign... right? ;-)**_

_**~DarkPrincessKayka, if they're not careful, it's highly possible. :-)**_

_**~LilLaoRyo704, I had a feeling you would like that**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, just to be cute and lighten things up between them. They're always so tense around each other... aww you don't like 17? Poor lil android boy, nobody loves him. :(**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, GVLuver . :-D**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**This is where you belong – Chapter 29**

**'' Testosterone & Deceit '' **

"I told you, not to get any ideas..." Trunks growled as he walked past Kalona, towards 17. "I'm going to dismantle you this time." Trunks suddenly sped forward slamming 17 into a tree, cracking the base as they began to fight for the second time that day...

Kalona was helpless to do anything but watch. The tree began to bend and sway dangerously as the two exchanged blows. A deafeningly, loud, creaking, breaking, sound penetrated the air as the crack in the base finally gave way and the tree began to fall.

"WATCH OUT!" Kalona screamed just as Trunks and 17 looked up.

17 just laughed and raised his arm sending a blast into the large tree, altering it's trajectory dramatically before sending a second blast at Trunks.

"No worries, Love. It's going to take much more than a falling tree to take either of us out." 17 told her as he waited for Trunks to fight back.

Trunks, however, was no longer paying attention to the android, instead his eyes were glued to the falling tree as it again began it's descent.

"Come on, I was just getting warmed up, monkey boy, let's finish this!" 17 powered up yet another energy blast, and sent it hurtling towards Trunks a split second before the Demi Saiyan dodged.

There was a muffled scream from Kalona as the large tree crashed against the earth at the exact spot she had been standing.

"We're done here." Trunks glared at the Android, from where he now stood, holding Kalona in his arms. "You almost killed her! We will finish this, but not now, and not here. Make no mistake, I still plan on dismantling you when this is all over with." Trunks spoke calmly, yet his voice was laced with hatred.

17 simply frowned, his eyes meeting, and locking with Kalona's momentarily, and seeing the fear there. He watched as the fear faded, then was replaced by sadness. Sad? Why was she sad? He didn't understand these human emotions, even though he still experienced them on a rather increasing frequency. Sadness... it seemed like such a useless, waste, of emotional, energy, it slowed you down, and made one weak. He would much rather be angry, which he found that he was most of the time, if he really thought about it... yes, anger motivated one to fight, and Kami knew he loved to fight. It was what he'd been designed for, he was, after all, the perfect fighting machine.

It was really no surprise when he found himself standing outside Kalona's window, watching her read, later that evening...

* * *

><p>Kalona closed the book she was reading, and looked out the window for the fifth time since she'd sat down. Someone or something was watching her. She shut the light off, and slowly turned around in the window seat so that she was now on all fours, peering outside into the darkness. Movement, nothing big, just a simple movement near the tree line, it could have been the wind, except the trees and shrubs were all still. No, someone was watching her... the question was, who?<p>

She didn't hear Trunks slip silently into her room, or his small chuckle at seeing her on all fours in the moonlight. It wasn't until he spoke that she realized she was no longer alone...

"See anything interesting out there?" Trunks asked with a smirk. "The view in here is pretty amazing..."

"There's someone out there... watching from the bushes." Kalona whispered.

"What?" Trunks went rigid, as he stared past her into the darkness outside. He shook his head and laughed as he moved beside her, pointing at the treeline with one hand, and running the other gently down her back.

"It's just a deer." He told her smiling as a Doe stepped out into the clearing. He quickly pulled her onto his lap as she turned to glare at him, just as his hand moved over her bottom. "For a moment there, I thought 17 was out there peeping at you or something." Trunks snorted in disgust.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kalona asked.

"Who 17?" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Yes..." Kalona nodded and frowned.

Hearing his name, 17 stepped away from the brush, craning his neck, and listening to the conversation inside with growing curiosity. He couldn't help the small snicker that escaped at what he was hearing.

"Because he wants you, for one..." Trunks said, as his arms tightened around her.

"He does not." Kalona scoffed.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Trust me, he does." His sapphire eyes blazed, as he stared at her, and she could clearly see that he believed what he was telling her

"Now you're just being silly. Trust me, when I tell you he hates me, he tried to kill me in case you've forgotten. If he wants anything, it's my blood..." Kalona trailed off, turning her attention back outside. "Did you hear that? That wasn't a deer..."

Trunks looked outside as well. When he was sure the area was clear he continued. " There's no one out there. You're just nervous, we all are..." After a long pause of silence, Trunks spoke again. "You don't have to do this, Kalona... I don't want you to do this."

"Trunks, we've been over this already... I do have to do this." She told him, her voice tense.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. I know which side you're on, and if I believe you..." His voice trailed off.

"What? They will believe me too? No, Trunks, they don't... They all think I'm using the bond to manipulate you into trusting me. You heard Vegeta, it is possible, I keep telling you this as well. I need all doubt removed, and this is the only way I know to do that." Kalona leaned in and kissed Trunks tenderly. Almost instantly she could feel herself getting lost in the feel of his firm lips against hers, his warm hands as they moved over her skin, his hot moist tongue as it invaded her mouth. _This is wrong, wait, why is it wrong? Oh yeah, we're in the Son's home as guests... but... oh, that feels so good... _She thought as all rationality derailed.

"Kalona..." Trunks breathed her name as he gathered her up, and moved towards the small bed with her in his arms...

Outside, 17 moved closer, observing the scene inside with hatred, jealousy and desire blazing in his eyes. He swallowed hard when Kalona sat up allowing Trunks to remove her top, revealing a light, pink, satin bra. Oh, how he wanted to rip it from her breasts, freeing them from their confinement. What was the damn monkey waiting for? He watched her chest rising and falling in rapid succession as Trunks kissed each mound before moving lower. 17 felt himself emit a low growl, deep in his throat, as Kalona was pressed back against the pillows.

He wanted to knock Trunks out, and toss him aside. It was he who should be kissing her this way, tearing her clothes to shreds as he quickly removed them from her fragile body, he had wanted her longer, he saw her first. They were supposed to go to the beach together, she'd said it herself. His mind wandered to thoughts of her in a bikini as her bottoms were slid slowly down her thighs, reveling a pair of light pink, satin, panties that matched her bra perfectly.

His eyes lingered here at her apex, noting the slight dampness at the crotch, he inhaled deeply wishing he could take in her scent. He slid his hand downward and found himself hard and wanting as he watched her move her hips in a needy fashion. Why was the fool dragging things out so? Did he not know how to please her? It was so obvious what she wanted, what she needed, what she craved.

He'd have been inside her by now, touching her very core, so deep inside. It's what she wanted, if only he could give her what he knew she needed. He shook his head as he watched Trunks toy with her, causing her to mew and whimper with need and desire. She was wet and wanting, he could clearly see that Trunks was aroused as well, his member straining hard against gray sweat pants which hung low on his hips thanks to Kalona's continued attempts at removing them.

_Just fuck her already you ignorant fool. _He thought in utter frustration, mere seconds away from making himself known so that he could do just that himself and show the idiot how it was done.

Unable to watch any longer he flew off into the night. He'd find himself a willing female in the city, one who found his eyes dreamy, and couldn't resist his seductive kisses, one with dark hair and eyes, and as he fucked her... he would imagine she was Kalona...

* * *

><p>A sort of buzzing infiltrated her dreams, growing louder and louder, a humming, vibrating, sound that kept repeating like some sort of machine. In her dream she saw the mansion looming before her and felt a wave of panic washing over, the buzzing almost like an ominous warning, telling her to turn around. "Go baaack... go baaack... go baaack... go baaack...<p>

Kalona stood outside the huge, familiar, house, the usual guards weren't outside which was very odd. Something wasn't right, and she couldn't help feeling like she was walking into a trap. She took some solace in the thought that the androids were inside, or at least she hoped they were. For all she knew they were long gone. Why the hell would they help? Surely not just because his royal highness asked them too. She scanned the grounds before starting up the steps to the door. Where the hell was everyone? She pushed the door open, and stepped into the large foyer, with the biggest crystal chandelier she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but think of Bulma's mother, knowing the woman would want one just like it installed in the grand ballroom at the compound... no she'd want bigger.

"Daddy, I'm home!" She called out, her voice echoing through the hollow halls of the mansion. She swallowed the nervous lump that was forming in her throat. It was all she could do to keep her feet planted firmly in their spot. She wanted to turn around and run away, back to Trunks. She heard the foot steps before she saw him...

"Kalona, wake up." Trunks voice now penetrated the dream, quickly followed by another, far gruffer voice. "Just shake the brat for Kami's sake, unless you want me to wake her for you." Vegeta growled impatiently.

"Shit, hand me my phone!" Kalona sat up in a panic as she realized what was going on. She quickly pressed a button as Trunks handed it to her. "Hello..." She said quietly into the receiver and brought a shaky finger to her lips, telling the two Saiyan males in the room to be quiet. Her eyes momentarily went wide before she let out a soft sigh and nodded her head. "I understand..." She spoke too calmly now, her body very tense and her anger slowly rising. Trunks reached a hand over, gently stroking her bare arm in an attempt to calm her. "Yes, just as you said... No, I would never betray you, Father." Vegeta huffed at this, causing Kalona to turn and glare at him, all while keeping her phone aimed awkwardly, at the pillows on the bed. "I will be there... alone. I promise." Without another word, Kalona ended the call and turned the phone off, placing it so that the camera was face down.

"Well?" Vegeta was the first to break the silence, while Trunks continued to rub Kalona's arm. He didn't want to push her right now. She was ready to bolt and he could feel it.

"I'm to go to the pub at 7 pm tomorrow night, or rather tonight..." Kalona corrected when she saw the clock in the room said it was now 2 am. "He knew I was with you." She told Trunks as her anger rose a little more. "He could see everything through the camera on my phone. He must have rigged it to his own security monitors before giving it to me. I should have known." She shook her head.

"So what you are saying is, he has been watching us every minute since you came to live with us?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"It would seem that way, yes." Kalona told him without a trace of emotion now. A fact that concerned Trunks greatly... she was shutting her emotions down again... she was going to flee. "It's done, Vegeta, no amount of anger towards me on your part is going to change that. Your problem is not with me, it is with my Father... you can file your complaint with him tonight." Kalona continued to stare at the Prince with emotionless eyes, her ki slowly falling back to normal as her breathing slowed. "Now if you don't mind... I'm tired, and we have a very busy day ahead of us, I would like to get some sleep, so as not to fuck it all up by making a mistake due to fatigue."

Vegeta stood there and stared at her for a long time, not so much surprised by her attitude... it wasn't the first time she'd spoke to him in such a manner... but more by her calmness. It was if a switch had been flipped and she'd shut down all non essential functions... almost as if she were an android... he knew that was not the case however. He could feel her energy, and he'd been there while the doctors worked frantically to save her life that night. She was most definitely human... but how was she doing this?

Kalona turned her back to him, and laid down on her side, pulling the covers tighter around herself as she did so. She closed her eyes tight and waited, ignoring both Trunks, and Vegeta, now. There was nothing more to say...

Trunks sat next to Kalona, just watching the rise and fall of her body under the covers as she slept, long after Vegeta had left the room cussing under his breath. What was she thinking, or planning, why had shut him out again? Trunks closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh as he leaned back against the headboard, unaware that Kalona was in fact very much awake...

When Trunks' breathing finally indicated that he had drifted off, Kalona eased carefully out of the bed, slipping silently from the room, and out of the small house into the night. She had to be careful that no one heard her, couldn't risk waking the others and having them follow her, having Trunks follow her. No, he couldn't know she was leaving, couldn't go with her, couldn't try to 'save' her. She would never allow it, never risk it. She gasped in surprise as she rounded the side of the small building and saw 17 leaning against a tree about twenty yards off, almost as if he'd been waiting for her. _Perfect_, she thought as she lifted her face and straightened her spine and began walking towards the arrogant, smirking android that was now feasting on her from head to toe with hungry eyes. _Damn, Trunks was right. _She quickly shook that thought away as she proceeded forward. This was necessary, it had to be done.

17 eyed her warily, as she stepped closer in the moonlight. Why was she out here? He wondered to himself. He'd been thinking about her, but hadn't expected her to manifest in front of him like this. His earlier trip to the city had turned up fruitless. None of the girls came close to Kalona. They either didn't look enough like her, or they lacked her attitude and fire. He'd given up the search and returned after a few hours shooting pool at a small tavern. "You lost, little bird?" He asked her with mild suspicion.

"I need you to take me somewhere, but the others can't know were leaving." Kalona continued when 17 said nothing. "You told Vegeta you'd help him... I'm asking you to help me instead." She placed her hand against his chest as she stepped even closer. "Please, 17... I need to go to my Father, but I need protection. They won't be able to sense you with me..."

"If I were to do this, what would you be offering me in return?" 17 grinned at her now, one eyebrow slightly raised as he waited for her response.

"That depends on how far you're willing to go." Kalona knew she was playing a dangerous game now, but she needed 17's help.

"That's not a very good answer. Care to try again?" 17 continued to smirk, seeming to enjoy her current predicament far too much. He looked over her shoulder and his smirk grew even more sinister.

"Yes Kalona, let's hear it. What exactly are you planning to offer him?" Trunks asked. His voice calm, yet menacing. He grabbed her arm as he got near, and gave 17 a warning look before pulling Kalona towards the house. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"You don't understand! Trunks, you have to let me go!" Kalona pleaded, as she dug her heels into the soft earth, trying unsuccessfully to break free. She watched as 17 approached them now, a look of determination in his eyes. "17, please..."

"You heard her. She doesn't want to go with you, Monkey boy." 17's tone was deadly cold, matching his eyes as he stared Trunks down.

Kalona took advantage of the momentary shock, as Trunks loosened his grip, just enough that she was able to pull free. She took off running, into the trees, knowing that 17 would not allow Trunks to follow her without a fight. She could hear them behind her, feel the earth rumble, and quake, beneath her feet as they exchanged blows. This was necessary. It hadn't gone exactly how she'd planned, she was now alone, unprotected, and vulnerable, but she had no other choice...

"What the hell is going on out here?" Vegeta yelled angrily, as he stepped outside, and strode across the dew covered grass, towards 17 and his Son. "Knock it off... BOTH OF YOU!" Seeing that he was being ignored, Vegeta stepped in between them, paying more attention to his Son as he let loose a chain of profanities. He never saw the fist that blind sided him and sent him flying.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled in surprise and glared at her Son. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, go to your room mister!" She frowned when this sent 17 into fits of laughter. At least they weren't fighting anymore. She thought with a simple shrug. This 'being a mom' stuff, was still pretty new to her, but she was proud of her rather natural ability to stop her future Son from doing something he shouldn't be doing, with her new found 'Mom tone' as she would refer to it from here on out. "I fail to see what is so funny in this situation, 17." She told the Android, mere seconds before a fist connected with his jaw, ultimately sending him flying as well. "Oh, there it is." Bulma said with laughter, as she watched Vegeta drop his arm back to his side with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yes, Bulma, that was quite amusing. Now, will someone please explain to me exactly WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Vegeta looked around at the gathering crowd in the yard. Which included, one very unhappy looking Chi Chi, wrapped in a house coat, and glaring at them with looks that could kill instantly. _Errgh, Kakarot... it's no wonder you didn't wish to be brought back... I'm the strongest in the universe, and she even scares the hell outta me right now. _He scanned the rest of the small crowd...

Gohan stood next to his mother, his face registering a look that said he was unsure if it was alright to laugh at what he'd seen, so he chose instead to remain perfectly quiet. Next to him was a yawning Yamcha who appeared to care less and just wanted to go back to bed, followed by Tien, and finally Krillin who was completely oblivious to anything except the blonde haired beauty standing alone a short distance away.

_Pathetic..._Vegeta thought before turning his attention back to his Son, and the Android who was now brushing the dry leaves and dirt from his clothes. "Where has she gone?" He watched as his Son realized what he meant, his eyes quickly darting to the trees as he tried to sense out her energy. "You let her run away? You're both fools!" Vegeta took off through the trees, aware that his Son was right behind him. It didn't matter, he would find her first and when he did... oh, when he did, he would pay her a much deserved, and well earned, beating. He smirked at the idea, as he weaved around the large trees with ease, knowing she could not have got very far...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry for such a long delay between chapters. I've been having some issues with severely blurred vision, and migraines, both of which make make writing, especially on a computer, a very torturous task indeed. I could no longer just lay around doing nothing while I rested... too many ideas that needed to be released before they got lost in the dark corners of my mind. That's one place I truly never want to venture into... I believe that's where Popo hangs out when he visits. _

**Hello maggots..._ 8D_**

_Eeeep! See I told you!_

_**~LilLaoRyo704, testosterone overload to the max... I love it though. Haha frying pan treatment, I may use that in an upcoming chapter. :)**_

_**~Tiffany7898, I sorry. I just have this twisted fondness for cliff hangers lol. :)**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, lol if you thought the flirting was bad in the last chappy, you must hate this round. I'm glad you got your comp back... I'm pretty sure I read your last update, but I may have to double check just to be sure. Good job with that story, I'm really enjoying it. :)**_

_**~mslegend92, thank you. I agree, I love showing Vegeta's ass... ness. ;)**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Wulfric13 and dbzfighter09. :-D**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... this is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**This is where you belong – Chapter 30**

**'' Alone... '' **

..."Where has she gone?" Vegeta watched as his Son realized what he meant, his eyes quickly darting to the trees as he tried to sense out her energy. "You let her run away? You're both fools!" Vegeta took off through the trees, aware that his Son was right behind him. It didn't matter, he would find her first and when he did... oh, when he did, he would pay her a much deserved, and well earned, beating. He smirked at the idea, as he weaved around the large trees with ease, knowing she could not have got very far...

* * *

><p>"Kalona!... Please stop!.." Trunks was calling out to her, but she no longer heard him...<p>

She ran stealthily through the woods, the dry leaves, and twigs, barely making a sound under her feet. She was careful not to fall, not to make more noise than the wind rustling the leaves gently. She could not fly, but she sure came close to it as she made her escape. A branch cracked loudly in the distance and she could hear them following her now. Vegeta it seemed, was turning this into a game...

"Run, run, run... run as fast as you can..." Vegeta's voice echoed through the trees as he closed in on her. "There's nowhere out here for you to hide, Brat... I will find you... you know I will... or else... they will!"

Kalona froze at Vegeta's threat, her back pressed flat against a large oak, as she scanned her surroundings for a place she could blend in and disappear. The trees seemed to twist and change before her eyes, what was once bark, was now brick and mortar. It was no longer Vegeta, and Trunks, calling out her name in the darkness... it was them. _"Ha ha ha... you can't run... we're gonna get you!" _She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath before opening them again... the trees were back, she was still in the woods, safe... for now. _It wasn't them. It never was... It's only Trunks and Vegeta. _She quickly reassured herself. _I'm sorry, Trunks... _

She had lowered her ki to the point where she was undetectable, but it was at a cost. She was literally draining herself by fighting to keep her energy hidden. She knew it was only a matter of time now, she could only hope that Vegeta and Trunks would give up the search before then...

* * *

><p>"She's not out here... not anymore." Trunks told his father when he caught up with him some time later.<p>

Vegeta continued scanning and blasting small bits of rock. "She is hiding her ki... taking her into that blasted chamber was a mistake! I should have realized." Vegeta growled back as he destroyed yet another possible hiding place.

"Father, you're forgetting she already knew how to do all of that, if not more..." Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I tracked her as far as the lake. I've not been able to pick up her ki since."

Vegeta sent three more blasts into the rocks and earth before taking to the air. "If that's the case, then why the fuck are you back here instead of searching for her there?!"

Trunks rolled his eyes as he too, took to the air and the two Saiyans flew off in the direction of the lake.

They flew in silence, neither speaking until they landed near the water. "Do you still not feel her?" Vegeta asked as he looked around.

"She's closed herself off from us completely. She doesn't want to be found. Until that changes we're doing nothing more than chasing our tails out here." Trunks informed his Father.

"Oh, hah hah hah, is that some sort of dig?" Vegeta glared at his Son.

Trunks just snickered as he scanned the waters edge. He hadn't been entirely honest with Vegeta when he'd said he couldn't feel Kalona any longer. He could in fact still feel her, but it was only residual energy left behind. She'd ran out from the woods here, and fallen to her knees on this very spot in tears. Trunks sucked in his breath as he felt these emotions so strongly, yet was helpless to do anything. _Why did you run, Kalona?_

"Has she thrown herself into the water?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to his Son. "This is where you last felt her ki?" He asked with some concern now. "Have you searched underneath?" Not waiting for an answer, Vegeta dove into the water.

"She's not down there, Father. She wouldn't do that..." Trunks sighed. "She's just... gone."

* * *

><p>Kalona now stood outside of the bar, having used the encapsulated motorbike in her pocket to get here. She took a deep breath before lifting her head and walking through the front door. She felt like everyone was watching her as she scanned the crowded room. Her eyes met a pair of icy blue ones sitting at the end of the bar. <em>How? Guess you figured it out. <em>Kalona quickly hid the surprise from her expression, but couldn't help feeling grateful now, knowing that she wasn't here alone. She jumped when someone grasped her arm firmly. Turning her head she saw another familiar, yet unfriendly face, one of the lower level recruits, a fifteen year old boy named Sam, who was trying to work his way up through the ranks.

"I didn't think you would show... man, you just lost me fifty zeni." Sam shook his head as he pulled Kalona towards the back room where Danny and the others were waiting.

Danny didn't meet her gaze as she stepped into the room.

"Where's my Father?" Kalona scanned the small group. It was just Danny and a very small handful of underlings. "Well? Answer me!" She glared at Danny now, causing the man to squirm as his guilty conscious ate at him.

"We're to take you to him." Sam told her with a smug grin.

"Is that right? What are we waiting for then?" Kalona asked, her nervousness easily passing for irritation as a blindfold was slipped over her eyes, and a band of some sort was placed around her wrist. _Shit. _A wave of sheer panic washed over her now. She knew what the device was, and that once they activated it no one would be able to find her, let alone save her.

She heard a door open and close, then footsteps moving towards her. She felt warmth on her neck, followed by hands pressing against her back, pushing her forward and out the back door.

"Alright, take the blindfold off of her. She's definitely alone..." A voice that chilled her to the bone spoke. "They'd have been all over us the moment we brought her out the door like this."

Kalona blinked several times as she took in her surroundings, or rather the people near her. Danny, Sam, the three others she hadn't recognized from inside, and Jackal. Her heart was pounding so hard against her ribs that she thought they must be able to hear it. If she ran, they only needed to follow that sound. It was more likely that she would pass out long before she could even try to escape. Would she even get the chance?

"I've done what I was asked. I'm out of it from here on... I'm sorry Kalona... If it eases your mind, your Father gave me his word that you won't be harmed." Danny told her before heading back inside.

_Coward... _Kalona thought as she watched him disappear, the door clicking shut and sounding much louder than it should have.

"You guys can scram, we're almost done here." Jackal motioned the others away with his hand and waited until they rounded the corner at the end of the alley, before speaking again. "It looks like it's just you and me now..."

"What did you mean, 'we're almost done'?" Kalona watched him with fear in her eyes, her knees slightly bent, and her hands in front of her in a defensive motion. She felt her blood go cold when Jackal simply laughed in response, turning to face her as he stepped closer.

"Just what I said. You passed... you showed up alone. He said you would. You're just that desperate for Daddy's love, and approval, that you stupidly came here, blindly and without protection... except, you didn't bring the schematics did you?" Jackal laughed in her face and took another step closer. "Perhaps you are smarter than you look. Your Father isn't here, Sweetheart. He's at the house... he expects you to show up there tomorrow... Alone. We however, have some time to waste in the meantime..." Pressing his body against her's, Jackal crushed his lips against Kalona's violently. She struggled and tried to break free, a muffled scream escaping as the fear gripped her. _No, no, no... I can't let this happen again... _"I love it when you fight back, but we both know how this is going to end, I have ways of making you cooperate, remember?" Jackal asked as he reached for his blade. *_CRUNCH!* _A fist made contact with Jackal's jaw, sending him sprawling, out cold across the pavement.

Kalona watched as Jackal went flying, relief and fear colliding in a giant wave that washed over her. She could feel her knees buckling as an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She looked up into pools of ice, and felt the ground give way under her feet. She was passing out she was certain, but she could feel a strong breeze against her skin, the wind whipping through her hair, and something strong like a vise around her body. Something kept tickling her face, and she turned her head to investigate, only to be slapped by what appeared to be long, black, hair. It was then that he looked at her, and she realized what had happened. 17 had followed them outside, presumably through the side door, and had waited to make his move until just the right moment.

17 came to a stop, hovering in mid air as he looked Kalona over. His hand came up to her face, and she flinched. "Do you believe I would I hurt you?" 17 asked, his hand mere inches from her face. He sighed, moving his hand closer, his fingers gently lifting and turning her face so that he could see any injuries she may have. Just the one... her lip was bleeding. "The Bastard hit you." It wasn't a question. 17 ran his thumb over her lip gently, before ripping part of the sleeve off of his shirt. "Hold still, you're bleeding." He brought the material to her lip and dabbed at the cut, never breaking eye contact with her. "I'm sorry I wasn't quicker."

"Your timing was perfect, 17. Any sooner, and I wouldn't have known I'm to meet my Father at the mansion, and the whole thing might have been blown." She looked down at the band on her wrist. "Thank you for stopping him from... from... thank you" Kalona told him, the last part escaping her lips as a whisper. She felt his hand under her chin again, gently encouraging her to look at him. His eyes were almost gentle now. She'd never noticed that before. "What kind of monster would I be, if I'd allowed him to go even one step further? You asked for my protection, although, you would have it anyway." 17 smiled at her and it was the same smile from the day they'd first met... the day he'd nearly killed her. Kalona frowned. "That's kinda ironic coming from a guy who tried to kill me once." She couldn't help but notice the wounded expression on 17's face now. "I only meant to scare you, little bird. Harming you was the furthest thing from my mind."

17 leaned in now, closing the distance between their lips, pressing his firmly against Kalona's, ignoring the protesting hands that pushed against his chest. It wasn't until he felt, or rather heard the loud, stinging, slap of her palm against his cheek that he finally drew away. He chuckled and grinned at her... "That's twice now that you've struck me. How is it that you are not able to do that to 'them'?" His face had quickly grown serious. "If you really plan on going there, you have to be prepared to do just that. Do you understand?"

Kalona just nodded her head, not really caring to think about that right now. "That shouldn't be an issue." She told him hardly above a whisper. "Why did you want to scare me? And if you truly meant me no harm, why did you send that blast at me?" Kalona asked when 17 began flying again.

"The one you easily deflected? Not that it was ever aimed directly at you to begin with..." 17's eyes sparkled now with a glint of mischief. "I didn't deflect anything... Trunks did! If he hadn't been there that day, I wouldn't be here right now!" Kalona yelled over top of the wind, oblivious to their descent, until 17 landed gracefully on what appeared to be a beach. "Where are we?" She asked as she pushed free and looked around. "Why are we here?"

"The beach. Remember? You said you wanted to go." 17 told her as he walked to the waters edge. "I know you think he's your knight in shining armor, but Trunks didn't save you that day."

"Of course he did... I don't know how to do what you are suggesting." Kalona told him before he could say it had been her again.

"Keep telling yourself that and you will never be able to to protect yourself from them." 17 turned to face her as he spoke. "Vegeta told me what they did." He began walking towards her now. "He also told me that it was the second time he'd seen you use your ki." He laughed lightly when Kalona took a few steps backwards, and proceeded to close the gap between them when she came up against an old life guard station. He brought his hand to her face softly as he stepped close, smiling as her eyes grew wide. "I will not hurt you." He whispered, as he angled his face and captured her lips for the second time.

Kalona felt his arms move on either side of her body, braced against the building, pinning her in place. She pushed against his chest and tried to kick him to no avail. 17 simply grinned against her lips and positioned himself in such a way between her legs that she could no longer attack. She moaned miserably against his lips as she realized she could not fight back. 17, mistaking this for pleasure, deepened the kiss, and pushed her up against the life guard station, freeing her legs in the process... "Umf..." 17 took a step back in shock as he watched Kalona take off running down the beach.

She'd brought her knee up into his groin the first opportunity she'd got... Now this really hadn't hurt the Android, just kind of surprised him mostly, but the fact remained he was male and had been human at one time, so the thought of what she'd done was enough to cause him to cringe and wince in pain.

"Come on, Kalona... Where are you gonna go?" He watched her stop in her tracks and sink to her knees in defeat. "Aww, little bird..." He sighed as he began walking towards her. "Tell me what it is that you want?"

"What I want? I want you to stop kissing me for starters!" Kalona lashed out at him. "Take me back... to Trunks." Kalona looked up at him and her eyes were cold. "I love him... I don't expect you to understand that." She pushed to her feet and pulled the capsule from her pocket.

"Wait... I will take you back if that's what you wish. Just tell me one thing first. You believe me to be the monster he says I am don't you? Is that why you cringe away from me? Because I am not like him?" 17's eyes were deadly serious. "I may have been changed, against my will I might add, into what I am now, but I am still warm, I'm still flesh and blood, with the same wants and desires I've always had, the same ability to … feel for another." He told Kalona, his eyes dark. "I thought there was something there the day we first met. I thought we both felt it. You wanted to come here with me remember?"

"No 17, I didn't. I was simply being polite." Kalona answered truthfully. She gasped in surprise when 17 grabbed her and shot into the air.

"The monster will see that you make it back safely... as promised." 17 told her coldly without making eye contact. Kalona flinched at his words and felt tears sting her eyes. "I don't think you're a monster, 17." Kalona said quietly, but he didn't acknowledge her words. They flew towards Mt. Paozu in silence...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's gone?! Gone where exactly?" Trunks spoke through clenched teeth. He had a feeling he already knew.<p>

18 shrugged. "How should I know. He probably went after the girl, same as you and Prince Fancy pants over there. A mumbled and garbled string of expletives was heard from Vegeta. 18 smiled, quite pleased with herself now. "He took off a few minutes after the two of you disappeared. He went in that direction."

"This makes no sense. Kalona went to the lake... unless, he went the long way around to get there..." Trunks began.

"To avoid being seen." Vegeta finished. "The two of you have probably been in on it all along haven't you? Oh hah hah, let's laugh at the dumb Saiyans... you were all laughing when I dove into the water looking for the little bitch too, weren't you? Well I'll show you, I'll show you all!" Vegeta ranted until Chi Chi held a cold beer out in front of him. "Drink that and just get over it already! So a little girl out smarted you... so what! If my Goku were here, he would tell you to be proud seeing as you've been training her!" Chi Chi walked away muttering.

It was then that Trunks felt her. Her ki was back to normal, and she had lowered most of the walls she'd put in place to keep everyone, including himself out. He could feel every emotion... she was scared, hurt and sad. He could feel his anger rising as the questions swirled around his mind. Who had hurt her? Where had she gone? Who was she with? … Almost instantly he knew... "She's coming back." Trunks told his Father as he took to the air. "She's moving to fast to be on her own... she's with him." He growled as he watched them come into view.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long. I have had to seriously limit my time at the computer to keep the migraines at bay. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please don't chase 17 down with pitchforks and torches... I have a feeling Trunks is going to pay him a beating soon enough anyway. And am I the only one who could picture Vegeta coming back up out of the lake looking like a drowned cat after he dived in there to find Kalona's body? No, just me? Okay then lol. I will try and update again as soon as possible, I am already writing the next chapter, but I need to update Breathe as well... Thanks for sticking with me and understanding. :)**_

_**~Morisako83, thank you so much. :)**_

_**~LilLaoRyo704, yes I believe he is... and quite angry now as well. Eeeep! ;)**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, aww, poor 17, he just can't get any love can he? And Vegeta... I think he's all talk lol. :p**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Sexy-Midnight-Fox, Perfectly Porcelain 13 and Morisako83. :)**_

_**Again... I am sorry if I missed anyone... I remembered you this time Writer'sFantasy! :p**_

_**On that note, this Chica is going to go rest her poor overly strained eyes and watch a movie... hmmm what to watch? I know what I want to watch, Safe Haven, but it doesn't come out until Tuesday. :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... Yeah, I know I'm disillusion, but hey, it's a lot of fun... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

**This is where you belong – Chapter 31**

**'' In-disposable '' **

...As Mount Paozu came into view, two figures could be seen rising into the air, they seemed to hover in place momentarily, before moving towards them. There was no warning, at least not one that Kalona had seen, but 17 on the other hand seemed to brace himself for what was coming. That being Trunks' fist. 17's head shot back, but he retained his hold on Kalona until Trunks ripped her, none too gently, from the android's arms. Kalona let out a cry of fear, feeling as if she were falling, in that brief moment of time where she was suspended in the air between the two testosterone charged males.

"Where did you go? Why were you with...him?" Trunks glared in 17's direction as they landed roughly on the ground. Kalona had instinctively brought her arms around Trunks' neck in order to keep from falling, however, she quickly let go when she realized his arms had already moved to his sides. Her feet touched the earth and she stumbled backwards before catching her balance. _He doesn't trust me... _The thought pierced her heart, wounding her deeply. "Why. Were. You. With... Him?!" Trunks hissed, angrily.

"She needed protection." 17 answered for her. "Protection, I might add, that you couldn't offer her."

"17 please. You're not helping!" Kalona yelled.

"Protection from what...?" Trunks' eyes widened as realization set in. "You went there, didn't you?! Without us. Why would you do that?"

"Because she's a lying, traitorous, little, bitch, that's why." Vegeta answered his son.

Kalona spun around to face Vegeta. "Yes, I lied to both of you, but I had my reasons. The rendezvous was never at seven... I was actually told to come to the pub as soon as I could slip away, to insure there was no time for you to plan an attack. So I lied, then waited until everyone was asleep. Don't you see? It was a test... it was his way of seeing if I was still loyal to him, if I would still follow his orders." She looked over her shoulder at Trunks and was silent for a moment. "He said if I didn't come alone, that he would know before I even stepped foot inside the city limits. He threatened to kill anyone with me." She whispered before meeting Vegeta's eyes again. "He said he would kill Trunks... Don't you see? I lied to protect your Son!" Kalona could feel Trunks eyes on her as she slowly turned back around. She took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, taking his hand and pulling him away from the others.

"Was that all true?" Trunks asked when they stopped. "I still don't understand why you were with the tin can. Help me understand." He looked at Kalona with pleading, confused eyes. "I came outside looking for you before, and I found you practically throwing yourself at him." Kalona quickly shook her head. "It wasn't like that..." She reached her hand up, moving the hair that had fallen over his eyes, only to withdraw as if she'd been stung. "Trunks, have you really stopped believing in me?" She dropped her hand and started to turn away, only to be stopped by Trunks as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against him. His eyes locked with hers for a split second, before his face grew angry. "He kissed you? That son of a bitch actually kissed you?!"

"I can explain... Trunks don't!" Kalona pleaded with him as she clung tightly to his arm. "Please, he didn't mean to... he didn't mean..." She was now being pulled along behind Trunks, as he made his way towards 17 with rage in his eyes. "Oh he meant too alright! You were warned... she is off limits to you!" Trunks gave Kalona a small shove as he said this. The action caused her to stumble and lose her footing, she sat on the ground glaring at his back as he grabbed hold of 17...

"Stupid...ignorant...Fuh... gah!" Kalona pushed to her feet as her ki flared, and the grass around her was pressed flat to the earth. "I am not a piece of real estate that anyone can just bid on and ultimately own!" Her eyes were blazing with anger now, and she gave Trunks no warning when he turned back around and started towards her. Kalona tilted her head ever so slightly and raised her left arm, sending Trunks skidding across the yard on a direct collision course with 17... (insert bowling pin crashing noises here) The Android registered a look of shock that quickly turned to a grin as he too was knocked off his feet...

"Well that technique definitely has my 'Mom tone' beat, hands down..." Bulma complimented as she followed a fuming Kalona into the house.

"Kami, he just infuriates me so much!" Kalona sighed as she sat down at the table. "Why is he so damn jealous all of a sudden?"

"You can blame his Father for that." Bulma smiled and leaned against the counter. "It's a natural Saiyan reaction really... for them to become 'territorial' over their mates. Vegeta still gets like that when Yamcha is around. I find it quite entertaining.

Their reaction is not really the same as your typical overly possessive jackass... it actually comes more from the bond that they share with us, and believe it or not, love. You'll come to see this with time... I mean did you notice how fast Trunks stopped when you raised your voice out there?"

Bulma held up her hand, pinky extended. "We have all the power... wrapped up around one little finger."

"Heh, in your dreams, Woman." Vegeta leaned against the door frame smirking at his mate.

"Hmph. It's Bulma... B.U.L.M.A... BUUULLLMA, you ignorant buffoon!" Bulma chastised the Saiyan Prince as she walked over and flicked his forehead. (...And that's when the fight started.)

Kalona watched the two argue with mild, amusement, as she spun the band on her wrist beneath the table. _I can't take this off without him knowing... but can I really risk going there wearing it? No... but what choice do I have?... Damn you, Father. Why couldn't you just trust me?_ Kalona sighed heavily as she became immersed in her thoughts, unaware of the person standing behind her...

* * *

><p>After Kalona's energy torrent had sent them sprawling, 17 burst into a fit of laughter... this only served to anger Trunks even further. The half Saiyan, rose to his feet, closed the gap between himself, and the overly amused, Android, landing a left hook that effectively knocked the droids humor circuits offline. Trunks grinned, satisfied by the dumbstruck look on 17's face, and headed inside. His parents were at it again, no surprise there... From the sound of things, Trunks guessed his Father had caused the fight this time. He rolled his eyes and quietly stepped into the kitchen unnoticed. He was able to pick up on Kalona's unease as he watched her fiddle with something in her lap. "What are you hiding now?" He asked, his voice far too calm considering everything that had happened.<p>

Bulma and Vegeta stopped arguing, turning their undivided, attention towards the scene unfolding at the table. The sound of wood scraping against a solid surface filled the air as Trunks grabbed Kalona's wrist... "What is this, Kalona?" Trunks asked of the silver band that she had been distracted by.

"M-more insurance..." Kalona swallowed visibly as she stared at the band.

"Take it off..." It wasn't a question. Trunks turned her wrist over and began looking for the release.

"You cant! He'll know... Y-you can't... you don't understand..." Kalona pleaded as she attempted to free her wrist from Trunks' grasp.

"What does it do, brat?" Vegeta asked, stepping between them, and taking Kalona's wrist to study the band closely. "A ki suppressor? Is that all?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "No? There's more isn't there?" He dropped her wrist and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Answer the question or I will blast it off you right now!"

"Vegeta! She would lose her arm if you did that!" Bulma scolded.

"Yes, I know..." Vegeta replied. The corners of his mouth curling upward as his infamous evil grin spread across his jaw.

Trunks remained silent as he read Kalona's expressions, as well as the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was looking for an opportunity to bolt again... unfortunately for her, both he and his Father were expecting this...

"Go ahead..." Kalona challenged. "... if you don't think Mrs. Son will mind scraping our limbs, and guts, away from what is left of her kitchen that is." There was a gasp from Bulma, causing Kalona to look apologetic almost instantly. "Like I said, it's just more insurance so that I'll do as I'm told..."

"And...?" Vegeta tightened his grip on her arms, causing her to wince and squirm even more.

"And nothing... You're hurting me... Let go..." Kalona spoke slowly in a low monotone.

"And if I don't let go...?" Vegeta taunted. "Will you blast me the same way that you blasted Trunks outside? Heh... you could certainly give it your best try." His grin grew wider now. "...As long as you understand that anything you send my way will be returned ten fold."

"I hate you..." Kalona spoke barely above a whisper and looked utterly defeated.

"That may be, but you still need me if you plan on getting out of this alive... Now tell me what it's for."

"Fine, I'll tell you everything..." Kalona sighed resolutely.

Having seen and heard enough already, Trunks headed back outside. He didn't see the log hurtling towards him until it had smacked him alongside the head. "Son of a bi-..."

"Oops, I didn't see you walking there..." 17 said with an unsympathetic shrug.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." Trunks said with sarcasm, as he blasted the ground directly below 17's feet. "Just like you didn't see that hole."

17 picked himself up, glaring at the half saiyan as he brushed the dirt from his jeans. "Seems I've hit a nerve... What's wrong, Trunks? Are you still angry that she came to me for protection?"

"Don't delude yourself. She only came to you because you're disposable." Trunks growled.

"Is that what you really believe?" 17 continued to goad the Demi-Saiyin.

"You know, you really shouldn't keep antagonizing him..." 18 rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Who's antagonizing anyone, Sister dear?" 17 asked with a grin. "I'm not antagonizing you am I, Trunks?"

"Oh please, you're antagonizing future boy just by breathing, and you know it." 18 looked towards Trunks. "I apologize on my brothers behalf... it seems he has forgotten his manners yet again."

Trunks eyed the female android skeptically. "Yeah, whatever..."

"You're being rude, Sister. I have not lost my manners, I simply have no intention of apologizing to an in-superior being like him." 17 gave Trunks a shove to prove his point.

"Knock it off already, Jū Nana..." 18 smacked her brother up side the head. "You've already made your point."

"I haven't even begun..." 17 smirked and shot off into the sky.

"What a jack ass. Trunks I really... uhh..." 18 frowned when she realized the Saiyan had already walked away... "

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the huge delay... I will try to be quicker with updates from now on, but please don't hunt me down if I fall short again. I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it seemed rushed, it sort of was... I panicked when I saw how long it's been since I posted the last chapter. :/**_

_**~ Kid23jk7, I was actually working on this chapter when you reviewed lol. Ask and ye shall quickly receive. ;)**_

_**~ Kirathetimelourd, thank you so much. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. :)**_

_**~ Amsim, thank you. ;)**_

_**~ GVLuver, not all the males... I really do think that Vegeta was hoping she had drowned in the lake. :p**_

_**~Morisako83, thank you. I am feeling much better now that the migraines are finally under control. :)**_

_**~LilLaoRyo704, I'm glad you you liked that. It just seemed so fitting of our favorite Prince of all arrogance, and conceitedness. lol :D**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, lol drowned rat... OK he's not amused, but that was hilarious.. Vegeta the Rat prince... eeep... (runs away just as a bang beam whizzes past her head.) Duck Fantasy! :P**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, Kid23jk7, Blazing Inspirit, alethedinosaur, Sakura Trees, astn220, Moos90, and Girlinblue24. :)**_

_**Again... I am sorry if I missed anyone... **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... Yeah, I know I'm disillusion, but hey, it's a lot of fun... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 32<strong>

**'' Home, not-so-sweet Home '' **

Trunks was still fuming when his Father landed next to him a short time later...

"What did she tell you?" Trunks looked back in the direction of the Son home as he spoke.

"More lies... she is simply biding her time in an effort to make another escape." Vegeta lied to his Son. He had no choice, he couldn't tell Trunks the full truth about the device on her wrist, the boy would never allow her to go there... even knowing the end result would still be the same. No, he could however, tell the Tin can who harbored strong affections for the girl as well... He was the one who could get inside undetected, and disable the wristband before it was ever fully activated... Before her Father recognized her betrayal.

"Can you really blame her? This is all wrong, Father. Listen, I can make her tell us where the house is... she doesn't need to risk her life to prove her loyalty to any of us, to you." Trunks placed his right hand on Vegeta's shoulder as he pleaded on Kalona's behalf.

"It's already been decided, Trunks. There is no turning back. This is no longer just about trust... nor has it ever truly been." Vegeta shrugged his Son's hand away, and started to leave. "I need you to keep an eye on her until I've had time to speak with the androids, to ensure her safety... understood?" Trunks nodded. "Good. I've left her with Kakarot's brat, and the weakling... There's no telling what stories she's feeding them, let's go." Vegeta motioned with his hand and shot off in that direction.

"_What does it do, brat?"... It makes me disappear... _Trunks heard the thought, just as clearly as if it were his own. _Kalona..._ He followed his Father to where he'd left her... She was standing by herself, looking at the horizon, Yamcha, and Gohan, were about ten yards away. She didn't look at him as he dropped to the ground near her, but he could tell that she knew he was there...

"What are you hiding?" Trunks reached out, taking Kalona's wrist, tapping the silver band lightly.

"I've already told Vegeta everything." Kalona answered, pulling her arm back, and folding it across her body. "Everything? You sure?" Trunks asked as their eyes met. "You're scared of something, that much is obvious, but you won't let us help you. Why do you keep doing that? Why do you keep closing yourself off from me?"

"I haven't, and I'm not scared... I've just grown tired of this game." Kalona said without a trace of emotion. "I started out as my Father's pawn... and now I'm Vegeta's... I've had enough."

"You sound like you're giving up." Trunks grabbed her arm again. "What does this really do?"

"It suppresses my ability to fight... But you already knew that. Once I enter the mansion it will be activated fully, and I won't be able to blow anything, or anyone up." She looked at the sky again. "The sun is beginning to rise... I need to go soon."

Trunks glared at the android that had suddenly appeared at her side. "Wait..."

"It's already been decided, Trunks." Kalona repeated the exact words his Father had used. "Nothing you say, or do now, is going to change the outcome. I'm going home." "But that's not your home, Kalona. Your home is at Capsule corp... " Trunks said softly.

"No. You're right, it's not my home any longer... but neither is Capsule corp." Kalona turned towards 17. "I'm ready... please, let's go." She said, her voice trembling now.

"Kalona..." Trunks reached out yet again, only grasping air this time, as The male android pulled her to his side.

"You heard the lady, she wants to leave." 17 said as he took to the air with Kalona in his arms. 18 took a couple of steps forward. "She'll be alright... my brother may be an asshole, but he does care about her and will keep her safe." 18 attempted to reassure him, before taking to the air as well.

"She's not planning on coming back is she?" Gohan asked sadly, as he moved to stand next to the taller Demi-Saiyan.

"She's coming back... I'll make sure of that..." Trunks watched until they were no longer in sight, before turning around. He watched as his Father kissed his Mother goodbye near the house, and frowned. Displays of affection were rare from the Saiyan Prince, let alone public ones. He couldn't help thinking that this was his Father's way of saying goodbye... He quickly shook the thought away. There would be no goodbyes this time, he would make sure they all came back... even if his own life depended on it.

* * *

><p>17 landed on a Mesa just outside of the city, keeping a firm grasp on Kalona's wrist as he set her down. "Are you sure you really wish to go through with this?" He asked as their eyes met, his growing dark, while hers were filled with apprehension. "Why have we landed here? 17, we really don't have time for..." Kalona began, her eyes growing wide as 17 pulled her close. "17, please..."<p>

"Jū Nana." 17's eyes were cold, his voice almost threatening. "I am still a man after all, despite what the Doctor has done to me, I am not simply a make, nor a model number, fresh off the manufacturing line." Kalona sighed remorsefully at these words, before taking a deep breath."I- I'm sorry... Ju Nana, please forgive my rudeness."

"So this is how it is going to be is it, Little Bird?" 17 now eyed her warily. "Is this the way 'he' wishes for you to act while in his presence?" He watched as her face grew angry, and cold. "Ah, there you are." 17 caught the free hand that flew towards his face with ease and chuckled. "You truly are a firecracker aren't you?" He leaned in closer. "And I am but a mere, moth being drawn in to your burning, light... Ah, but you can relax, I only wish to look, not touch, for the moment at least."

"I am telling you, we do not have time for this... this foolishness." Kalona's eyes fell to the band on her wrist as she spoke these last words.

"I know..." 17's voice grew serious now. "I could remove it right here... I can keep you safe..."

Kalona studied the dark haired android for a short time before speaking. "I can't let you do that."

"Can't let him do what, exactly? Ju Nana, are you trying to get in the girls pants again?" 18 teased, landing a few feet away. "Maybe I should take her the rest of the way. We're close now I presume. She could give you the remaining directions, and you can go on ahead of us, get inside, and disable a few things... Sound good to you, Kalona?" Kalona nodded, hesitating only a moment before giving them the final set of directions to her Father's compound.

17 reluctantly left go of Kalona's wrist now. "Are you sure...?" Seeing her nod again, 17 sighed heavily. "I see... I suppose this is goodbye for now."

"I trust you can get there without further distractions along the way, dear Brother." 18 smiled. "Well then, it's just the two of now it seems. I promise not to grope you, like I'm sure he did." The blonde android laughed, as she watched her brother zoom away. "Shall we give him a brief _window_ of opportunity to get inside before your arrival? I think five minutes should be adequate. Do you agree?"

"I think five minutes is a bit excessive... how about one?" Kalona looked at her watch. "Half of which has already passed..."

"Alright...alright, sheesh. You sure are pushy for a mere human..." 18 rolled her eyes, and off they went...

* * *

><p>...Five minutes later Kalona stood outside the huge, familiar, house... Just like she had in her dream, only this time the guards were at their posts, just as they should be. The blond, He-Man on the left eyed her suspiciously. She smiled sweetly, garnering a return smile from the muscled, goon, before proceeding up the steps. Still something wasn't right, and she couldn't help feeling like she really was walking into a trap... The only question was, who had set it? She waited as the guard on the right pushed the door open, and whispered something to him before stepping into the large foyer.<p>

Glancing up at the large crystal chandelier, she again thought of Bulma's mother...

"Daddy, I'm home!" She called out, her voice echoing through the hollow halls of the mansion. She could hear music playing down the corridor, and laughter... drunken laughter, followed by the sound of a door opening, and heavy footsteps moving her way. The acrid smell of cigar smoke, and scotch reached her first, and she fought back the urge to gag. What the hell was so civilized about cigars anyway? Kalona scrunched her nose up slightly, and rolled her eyes as she braced herself ...

A tall man, the spitting image of Ray Liotta in Goodfellows, stepped into the foyer with a smile. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit, black shirt, tie, and shoes, as well as a Trilby hat on his head. Kalona couldn't recall a time when she'd seen him without the hat... he wore it at all times, indoors or out.

"Ah, my little girl. I was so worried when Slim told me how wrong things had gone. I was worried you had perished." He held his arms wide, waiting for her to come to him.

"Yes, Father, I did nearly die. You see, Jackal did not listen very well, and I might add that Slim did nothing to stop him." Her eyes were cold, her mouth set in a thin line, as she clenched her jaw tight, and stepped into her Father's embrace.

"But look at you now, the picture of perfect health. A bit more plump too it would appear. The Briefs woman has been feeding you well." He smiled a faux smile as he released her.

"Yes, Father. They've taken very good care of me at Capsule Corp." Her voice held an undertone that did not go unnoticed by her Father. "Have they now? Good care indeed... You've enjoyed yourself then, Daughter?" The Man grinned knowingly. "Yes, Father." Kalona blushed at the implication.

"And what have you brought home for me this morning?"

Kalona pulled a device from her pocket, and pressed a button before handing it to him. "The schematics you wanted. It's all there." She smiled, knowing her Father was pleased. However, he wasn't quite convinced of her loyalty, and she both knew, and expected this. "I've brought you a trust offering as well... Father." Kalona looked over her shoulder as Jackal dragged 18 into the room...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I did not see that last part coming at all... did you? O.o I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know... :D**_

_**~ Morisako83, thank you...and so it begins. ;)**_

_**~ LilLaoRyo704, and she even won a stuffed panda for it too, lol. I honestly did not see that coming until after she'd blasted them. :D**_

_**~ Viva La Amore, you're too kind. Thank you so much. :)**_

_**~Writer'sFantasy, lol no, I don't think he'd care at all... that's if Kalona even bothered to save his pompous ass. :D**_

_**~NiceNipps, thank you, that truly means a lot. I'm picky about OC pairings myself, so I am trying hard not to make this one appear too cliche... :)**_

_**Thank you for adding this story as a favorite, .58 :)**_

_**As usual, I am sorry if I missed anyone... **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ, I sadly don't own Trunks, but if I can make my other story a reality, I just might... Yeah, I know I'm disillusion, but hey, it's a lot of fun... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight outta my imagination.**_

_**A/N: **__Sorry for another extended vacation... (Health issues. Nuff said.) _

_This is shorter than I'd have liked but I know some of you wanted an update... so here it is. _

_Enjoy and please don't forget to review. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>This is where you belong – Chapter 33<strong>

**'' Betrayed '' **

17 watched the scene unfolding outside...

Everything had been going just as planned. He'd gone ahead and minimized the threat, disarming and incapacitating most of the guards... all but the two near the door. Kalona felt that their disappearance would raise alarm, and alert the others of their presence there.

He was such a fool...

This he realized, the moment she'd leaned in to whisper something to one of the cronies... She'd ratted them out. The guard had quickly looked around, reaching for something at his waist... a walkie. 17 cussed and glared at Kalona as she slipped through the front door. He attempted to warn his sister, but he was too late, and could only watch helplessly as she was easily subdued and carried inside. They had Gero's god damned remote...

Kalona had lead them right into a trap, and he'd followed willingly.

_You'll pay for this Bitch..._

* * *

><p>"Well now, this IS a surprise. You've done good... real good." Kalona's Father smiled as the blond android was dropped at his feet. "How DID you convince her to go along with your plan?"<p>

Kalona's eyes widened , but only for a split second, as she stiffed a gasp. She quickly covered with a small chuckle. "You give me far to much credit, Father. I mean, I'm good... but..." Her words were interrupted by a loud slap, followed by sharp, stinging pain, causing her to stumble backwards onto the high back leather chair behind her. She looked at her Father with glistening eyes. "Why?"

Jackal laughed as he moved to haul Kalona to her feet. "Daddy's little Princess doesn't like getting her just deserts now does she? Maybe you should have thought of that before you came sticking your nose where it doesn't belong to begin with."

"Enough! She is still my daughter and as such, you will continue to treat her with respect. Take her to her room, and this one to my lab."

Kalona could only stare at her Father as she was guided, none too gently, away from the foyer and up the tall staircase. In her struggle to be free of Jackal's touch, she'd ended up in his arms due to tripping, and almost falling, numerous times. His hand on her arm was much more preferable than this...

She wanted to kill him, to slit his throat with the dagger in her boot... but they'd taken it from her... she'd considered using her long fingernails, but as easily as they broke when she fought with Gohan, she figured it was futile... perhaps strangling him was the answer, however she wasn't sure her hands were large enough... She sighed in relief as she was shoved into the room that had been her safe haven, finally free of Jackal's closeness... she heard the lock click, and cursed the bastard on the other side. She couldn't help thinking that killing him was going to be very enjoyable, as she twirled a small keyring on her finger...

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you mean, you couldn't get the hell inside?!" Vegeta bellowed at the android hovering in the air a few feet away and watched as Trunks shot off in the direction 17 had come from.<p>

"He's flying right into a trap you know... And for what?" 17 asked, giving Vegeta a look that said I told you so.

"God dammit! Trunks, slow the hell down a minute!" The Saiyan Prince shouted as he followed after his Son. Trunks stopped and waited for them to catch up, making brief eye contact with Vegeta before turning a death glare on 17. "You were supposed to keep her safe!" The sound of knuckles connecting with flesh, and metal split the air. "How could you just leave her there?!"

"You're forgetting one crucial point, Trunks... She handed my Sister over to them without even flinching. She's betrayed all of us, and I swear to you, when we get inside, I am going to snap her neck." 17 moved closer as he spoke. The Lavender hair Demi Saiyan standing his ground, while the air around them began to crackle and charge...

"Enough... if the two of you are done with your lover's quarrel, I suggest we get a move on it..." Vegeta glared at the two. "Trunks! We are wasting precious time here."

"Yeah, OK." Trunks gave 17 one final shove before taking off.

Vegeta moved directly in 17's path. "You will not harm her... am I clear on that, Tin can?" The Saiyan Prince roughly grabbed hold of 17's collar. "Am. I. Clear?"

"Crystal." 17 hissed back through gritted teeth... He'd said that, but still had every intention of killing her, even more so now...

* * *

><p>The hall was empty, and eerily quiet when Kalona slowly opened her door and peered out. This gave her the sinking feeling she was stepping out into a trap, yet she pressed on anyway. Seeing that there was no guard, she quickly made her way down the back stairs to her Father's laboratory. She found 18 strapped down to an exam table, seemingly unconscious. Without wasting time, Kalona moved next to the table and pressed a few buttons... the table instantly began to buzz and hum as the magnetic restraints were released. "18... can you hear me?"<p>

"Oh, I'm sure she can hear you quite well my dear." Kalona's Father stood in the doorway watching. "Did you honestly believe you could fool me? You're as stupid as your Mother was." She felt the needle pierce her skin, and the room began to spin and go dark...

_An eerie tune filled the room... _

_A doorbell rang, followed by the sound of someone knocking. A small child came running from a back room. She looked to be about three years old, her hair was pulled into pig tails and she hugged a stuffed bunny to her chest._

"_Go back to bed sweetheart." Her Mother spoke as she patted her back and nudged her back the way she had come. She then turned and went to the door, unaware that the little girl was now peeking around the corner. The little girl watched in silence as a man with dark hair injected something into her mother's arm before shoving her away, allowing her body to crumple to the floor... "Mommy!"_

_'...There's a fog upon L.A.  
>And my friends have lost their way...<em>

_...We'll be over soon they said  
>Now they've lost themselves instead...<em>

..._Please don't be long please don't you be very long  
>Please don't be long or I may be asleep...'<br>_

"Kalona, wake up. Damn... what the hell did he give you? Come on, you have to wake up... he could come back any second now. Kalona..." 18's voice began to penetrate Kalona's foggy thoughts, along with a resounding slap.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt! OK, OK! I'm awake... shit!" Kalona stared at the female android, eyes wide with shock as she rubbed the side of her face. "Was that really necessary?"

"You weren't responding. Your Father sedated you and moved us both in here. He seemed really pissed off that you betrayed his trust... What do you think he is planning to do with us now? He is your Father after all." 18 frowned and moved her hair away from her eyes. "Maybe if you show him those sweet doe eyes of yours and tell him how sorry you are..."

"That won't work. He's never really been a Father to me, never once even looked for me... I'm the one who found him. Yeah he took me in... But, I'm nothing more than property to him, we all are. And as soon as we no longer serve a purpose, we're completely disposable in his eyes, and he will make us disappear." Kalona fiddled with the silver band on her wrist as she spoke.

"Sounds like we both have 'daddy issues'." 18 sympathized. "I don't really remember our real Father, but I do remember the one who created, or rather, mutated us. He kept us in storage like we were nothing more than furniture, then tried to destroy us because we dared to think for ourselves."

"You sure we don't have the same Father?" Kalona half smiled. "They certainly do share a lot of robotic similarities... No offense."

"None taken." 18 had moved to stand and was now inspecting the door and the vent beside it. "Why should I be offended?" She gave a sideways glance. "Because I'm an android? That's hardly a robot now is it?" She grinned and went back to her inspection of the grate near her knee. "Dammit this is no good to us..."

Just then they heard footsteps outside the door...

Kalona was certain it was Jackal on the other side. She clenched her fists, bracing herself as she waited for the door to open. When it finally did, it was not Jackal who slipped silently into the darkened room. Kalona barely had time to register the cold blue eyes that held her own before she was slammed against the wall with a vise around her throat...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffy... I will try and get another update posted soon. :)**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter and added this story to their favorites as well. :)**_


End file.
